


Повесть о доме Кайджо

by CrazyJill, darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>война кланов за место под солнцем</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> бета - daana

Кисе накрыл чашку ладонью, и слуга с кувшином, поклонившись, исчез в глубине зала. Пить не хотелось, саке в чашке казалось темным и масляным, будто отравленным той же скукой, что снедала Кисе. Пир был похож на сотни таких же, что были до него. Тускло горевшие светильники не могли победить ночь, и полумрак давил, как и раздражающий запах благовоний. Слишком сильный — что за неудачное место для курильницы! Изысканная еда по вкусу напоминала бумагу.

Кисе мечтал о побеге.

Остальные гости, впрочем, его настроения не разделяли — то и дело раздавались довольные возгласы и здравицы, кто-то пытался цитировать стихи, пороча пьяными устами красоту древних строф, а большинство жевали и бездумно улыбались, не замечая, как вино течет по подбородку.

Кисе хотел в бордель, чтобы нежная красавица наливала ему чай и декламировала гладкие, как шелк, слова Исэ, признаваясь в любви — к кому-нибудь другому. Несуществующему — только такая любовь идеальна.

За ширмой тихо засмеялась какая-то дама, и Кисе задумался, красива она или нет. Может, ее волосы длинны, как дороги его провинции? Стелются черным водопадом по парче одежд, змеями сворачиваясь на циновках? А кожа бела, как снег, который, к счастью, лежал в этом году всего пару дней…

Кисе было скучно думать даже о дамах. Холодные и пустые, как зимний ветер, раздумья мешали наслаждаться пиром и — чего мелочиться? — жизнью. Рассказать кому-нибудь — не оберешься насмешек и неприятного удивления: негоже великолепному аристократу чураться изысканных забав. Все равно, что цветущей сакуре мечтать стать рисом на крестьянском поле.

Но Кисе готов был променять лакированные полы дворца на дощатую палубу любого из кораблей Кайджо.

Кто бы мог подумать, что придворная жизнь так быстро его утомит? Не прошло и трех лет, как он согласился последовать за главой клана в столицу, а все надоело — и мелкие интриги, и романы с фрейлинами, и даже стихи. Утром госпожа Миарэ-но-Сэдзи прислала ему свиток с четверостишием — изысканный дар за ночь, полную вздохов и шуршания шелка, — но набросанные летящими иероглифами строки не взволновали сердце.

Кисе должен был чувствовать себя польщенным — благосклонности Миарэ-но-Сэдзи добивались многие, говорили даже, что за написанную ее рукой строку сановник Мицутика обещал принести в жертву быка, — и оттого печальнее было сознавать владевшее им равнодушие. 

Наверное, ему слишком легко все давалось, не зря князь Такеучи Гента называл своего вассала любимцем богинь и злых духов.

В зале было душно, а хотелось вдохнуть всей грудью соленый морской воздух. Кисе погладил большим пальцем ручку веера и обвел взглядом гостей, успевших изрядно захмелеть. Зрелище вряд ли можно было счесть приятным: лица аристократов ничем не отличались от лиц грубых воинов, напивающихся у костра, — красных, искаженных, некрасивых.

И у людей, которых убивают, такими же уродливыми росчерками сходятся морщины на лбу — Кисе знал.

Редко кто умирает спокойным, когда из его груди болотным тростником вырастает нож. Или расцветают алыми маками брызги крови на кимоно, а рука разжимается, роняя меч.

Кисе зевнул, прикрывшись веером, и подумал, что не отказался бы от войны — кажется, только она могла развеять его уныние. Он взял в руки чашку с саке, поднес ко рту — и едва пригубил. Вздрогнул, сощурившись. Холодно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ужалила сердце тревога.

А смуглый наглец, глянувший на него в упор с откровенным пренебрежением, уже отвернулся.

— Кто это? — спросил Кисе, наклонившись к Касамацу, занятому вяленым тунцом и только им. Наследник главы клана умудрялся прекрасно проводить время при дворе, не находясь, собственно, при дворе — целыми днями он охотился, вечерами тренировался в стрельбе из лука, а ночью безмятежно спал в собственной спальне. В одиночестве.

Касамацу едва ли обменялся хоть самым простым хайку с какой-нибудь дамой, что дамам крайне досаждало, а его самого вгоняло в краску. Удивительно, как можно не бояться десятка противников в битве и робеть перед хрупкими, как цветы, красавицами!

— Где? А… Аомине Дайки, сопровождает Имаеши. Клан Тоо явился во всей своей мощи, — Касамацу еле слышно фыркнул. — Хотят впечатлить нас и Ракузан.

— А я-то думал — поздравить императора с рождением наследника, — насмешливо ответил Кисе и обмахнулся веером.

— Именно поэтому Небуя притащил в столицу целую армию, а мы вызвали Морияму и Хаякаву, — с сарказмом сказал Касамацу и подцепил палочками кусок рыбы. — Все три клана просто выбиваются из сил, поздравляя императора.

— Особенно учитывая, что родила наследника принцесса из нашего клана. — Кисе задумчиво помахал у носа веером. Тревога, которую посеял в нем пронзительный взгляд чужака — Аомине Дайки из Тоо, смуглого, как рыбак с южных островов — не уходила. Зато ушла скука. — А принцесса из клана Ракузан вообще не может родить.

— А в Тоо ему даже не нашлось невесты, — добавил Касамацу. — Везение Кайджо вызывает зависть и ненависть.

— Как это… грубо, — со смешком сказал Кисе и снова посмотрел на Аомине Дайки. Интересно, умеет ли он сочинять стихи?

То, что он умеет воевать, Кисе и так видел. Алые и черные шелка придворного платья не могли спрятать рвущуюся из него силу и жажду побед.

А еще Аомине Дайки скучал — и в отличие от Кисе не скрывал этого. Даже зевнул, невежливо отмахнувшись от пьяного соседа. На Кисе он больше не смотрел.

— Ты говорил с императрицей?

Только со своей двоюродной сестрой — единственной и любимой дочерью главы клана — Касамацу мог общаться, не испытывая стеснения. Если, конечно, Сацуки отсылала лукавых фрейлин подальше.

— Да, с утра у нее был, — Касамацу нахмурился. — Знаешь, кто из фрейлин любит зеленые кимоно?

— А? — Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него. — Какие зеленые кимоно?

— Как трава. — Касамацу хмурился все больше. — Который раз уже вижу, специально из-за шторы подол выставляет, что ли?

— С ума сойти, с тобой заигрывает фрейлина, а ты недоволен, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Обещаю узнать, кто эта жертва любви к тебе и твоему каменному сердцу.

— Кисе!

— Это достойно занесения в исторические свитки. — Кисе ловко увернулся от тычка под ребра. — Расскажи, о чем вы говорили с императрицей.

Маленькая Сацуки, самая красивая девочка из тех, что видел Кисе, — и вдруг императрица, мать наследника. В детстве, когда они играли во дворце ее отца, Кисе случалось изображать ее женихов, воинов, спасающих ее от тэнгу, и поэтов, прославляющих ее в бессмертных стихах. Они прекрасно ладили, жаль, что теперь Кисе ее почти не видел.

— Ее что-то тревожит, — признался Касамацу. — Сацуки ничего не сказала, слишком много ушей было вокруг, но это заметно. Надеюсь, она поговорит с отцом.

— Нехорошо. — Кисе постучал веером по ладони. — Смотри на Небую.

Высокий, как пагода, тенью накрывающая деревеньку, глава Ракузана надменно кривил рот, наблюдая за танцовщицами. Склонившийся к его уху советник — все звали его просто «господин Лео», будто титулы только мешали, отвлекая внимание от необычайной красоты тонкого лица, — что-то быстро и напряженно шептал.

— Ах, чтоб их тэнгу… — вырвалось у Касамацу, не донесшего очередной кусок тунца до рта. — И Имаеши, смотри.

Похожий на кицунэ глава клана Тоо улыбался, широко и страшно, застыв с чашечкой саке в руке.

Кисе успел заметить и эту улыбку, и то, что у Аомине Дайки, сидящего рядом, непозволительно небрежно комкаются алые рукава кимоно — но этот цвет крайне изысканно подчеркивает смуглость кожи, делая ее почти красивой.

Это тревожило не меньше, чем витавшая в воздухе угроза императрице и клану.

Кисе вздохнул, радостно прощаясь со скукой.

 

Луна расплескалась по водной глади тысячью серебряных капель, и Кисе прикрыл глаза — рябь мешала. От саке и предчувствий в груди сладко ныло, а плечи будто чувствовали тяжесть доспехов.

Слуга принес записку от Миарэ-но-Сэдзи, сложенную затейливым образом, но Кисе даже не развернул ее. Выбросить было бы крайне невежливо, и он, повертев ее в пальцах, просто спрятал послание в складках нижнего платья.

В паре десятков шагов от пруда продолжалось веселье, ставшее еще более развязным и громким после ухода глав кланов, но Кисе ничего не слышал. Он положил руки на перила моста и считал про себя удары сердца — успокаиваясь и запоминая эту ночь.

Ветер с юга, изранивший рябью воду в пруду, нес перемены.

Слуга, явившийся с севера, принес новости.

— Господин. — В низко склонившемся человеке Кисе узнал личного прислужника Касамацу. — Вас ждут у князя Такеучи.

Кисе кивнул и пошел, осторожно придерживая роскошно-синие, как море и небо, рукава кимоно. Кайджо были сильны кораблями и бесстрашными моряками, и род Кисе больше всех остальных вассалов прибавил к этой силе собственных побед.

Кисе Рета считал главу клана вторым отцом — и платил ему верностью.

До покоев, занятых князем Такеучи Гентой, идти было далеко — пришлось обогнуть северное крыло дворца, пройти по аллеям отцветающих глициний и обогнуть еще один пруд, поменьше. В этом луна не купалась, скрывшись за облаками.

Шли молча, лишь раздвинув седзи, слуга поклонился и прошептал: «Господин должен идти в комнату для молений».

Кисе кивнул и шагнул в благоуханную темноту покоев, ставших в эту ночь сердцем Кайджо.

— Сюда! — Вынырнувший из тьмы Касамацу схватил его за запястье, поторапливая. — Светильники не зажигают, чтобы думали, что все спят.

— Я догадался, — хмыкнул Кисе, позволяя волочь себя по узкому коридору, в конце которого мерцал тусклый свет. — Императрица?

— Откуда ты узнал? — Касамацу даже замедлил шаг. — Ее никто не ждал, даже отец. Она пришла с одной лишь служанкой.

— И снова я догадался, — тихо засмеялся Кисе. — Буду счастлив видеть такую гостью.

— Да вот… — фраза так и повисла в воздухе, тяжелая и мрачная, как туча на горизонте.

Сацуки — императрица! — сидела рядом с отцом, не прячась за ширму, и Кисе получил редкую возможность рассмотреть ее лицо — повзрослевшее, но не ставшее менее прекрасным. Длинные волосы блестели в неверном свете, но глаза казались запавшими, будто ее терзали заботы или нездоровье.

Нездоровье отца, нездоровье дочери… Кайджо должны выстоять. Много лет назад князь Такеучи Гента — тогда еще не толстый усталый старик, а воин из тех, что рождаются по одному на поколение, — привел клан к вершине. Теперь они все должны удержать его от падения. Пусть Такеучи стал слаб и окружен не прекрасными дамами, а лекарями, но ум его все так же остер, и у него есть те, кто заменит ему доспехи и меч, — Касамацу, Кисе и самый тонкий и опасный клинок — Сацуки.

При виде Кисе и Касамацу Сацуки улыбнулась и даже не раскрыла веер, чтобы прикрыть лицо, — все говорило, что разговор будет семейный. Они один клан, они камни, подпирающие могущество Кайджо.

— Государыня, — Кисе приветствовал свою госпожу, и, повинуясь легкому кивку, сел в нескольких шагах от нее рядом с Касамацу.

— Теперь все в сборе, — сказал князь Такеучи Гента, не отрывая взгляда от дочери. — Кисе, ты пропустил рассказ государыни.

— Я повторю, — мягко прервала его Сацуки. — Думаю, ты и так обо всем догадываешься, Кисе. Жизнь при дворе приятна, но небезопасна, если ты мать наследника, которого не смогла дать другая жена. Я боюсь за свою жизнь, а главное, за жизнь своего сына. Кисе, помнишь, как в детстве ты спасал меня от морских чудовищ? Теперь чудовища настоящие.

— Ракузан или Тоо? — спросил Кисе, и Сацуки устало покачала головой. Неужели оба?

— Я подозреваю людей, преданных первой жене, их много при дворе. Слишком много, они есть даже среди моих фрейлин. Я не подпускаю к сыну никого, кроме двух служанок и монахов, которым доверяю, но… Я не могу спать. 

Вот поэтому глаза у нее темные и усталые.

— Я не могу говорить о своих опасениях с императором, — Сацуки еле слышно вздохнула, и Кисе стало ее жаль. — И не могу бездействовать. Заклинания мало помогают от мечей и яда.

— Вы уже все решили, — понял Кисе. Сацуки была умна и бесстрашна. О, сколько раз в клане с тоской говорили, что не представляли бы для него лучшего главы — родись она мальчиком. 

Императрица не стала отрицать.

— Я поеду в паломничество, просить у Каннон здоровья и долголетия сыну. В храм Окамото-дзи, слышал о нем?

— Еще бы, — ухмыльнулся Кисе, уже понимая, что придумала Сацуки. — Тот, который недалеко от замка Аояма?

— Он как раз по дороге, — вмешался Касамацу, который регулярно останавливался там, когда ехал от столицы к побережью. — За его стены враг не проникнет. Я еще в прошлом году велел обновить башни, и… — он подался вперед, будто едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. — До посещения храма и поднесения даров Ракузан напасть не осмелятся, побоятся гнева богини, да и... 

— Да и захватить нас в замке для них будет намного удобнее, — продолжил его мысль Кисе. — Еще и объявят императору, что спасали его жену из чужих рук. Выдумают какую-нибудь небылицу, например, о тебе, будто ты в нее с детства был влюблен.

Сацуки покачала головой:

— Господин Лео изобретет что-нибудь похуже. Скажут, хотели заставить императора отречься и посадить на трон младенца. Если ввяжемся — проигрывать этот бой нам никак нельзя. 

Ее голос оставался спокойным, но Кисе слишком хорошо знал Сацуки, чтобы не заметить, как жестко прозвучали последние слова. Сейчас ее легко можно было представить правителем клана. 

Князь хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя их замолчать.

— Когда я вижу вас троих, я верю в будущее Кайджо, — сказал он, протягивая руку дочери. Сацуки взяла его ладонь обеими ручками — маленькие и белые, они казались цветками, обвившимися вокруг ветви дуба. Кисе залюбовался.

Надвигавшаяся война заставляла острее чувствовать красоту. Кажется, ему не хватало именно этого.

— Нам надо все обсудить, — озабоченно сказал Касамацу, всегда думавший ясно и прямо, не отвлекаясь на неуловимые и быстротечные ощущения. — Императрица не может путешествовать без свиты и охраны, тем более, с наследником. Мы, конечно, попросим у императора привилегию сопровождать императрицу… 

— Но все равно у нас слишком мало людей, — закончил за него Кисе. Он не любил пауз в разговоре. О неприятном надо говорить сразу. — У тебя сорок воинов, у меня всего двадцать. Сугивара должен будет остаться с князем, значит, его не считаем. Хаякава приедет завтра вечером, в крайнем случае, ночью, но у него тоже будет не больше двадцати. Кобори… если б знать раньше, он бы привел целую армию.

— И император заподозрил бы нас в желании устроить переворот, — хмыкнул князь Такеучи. — Да и нельзя нам оставлять берега без защиты, пираты только того и ждут. Кисе, мне достаточно будет десятка воинов.

— Извините, господин, нет! — Касамацу взволнованно вскинул голову, еле усидев на месте. — Я не могу оставить вас тут без охраны!

— Он прав, отец, — Сацуки вздохнула. — Ты тоже можешь оказаться мишенью. А я… я не хочу тебя терять. 

— Помните, мой господин, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Желание императрицы — закон. Сугивара должен остаться. А с охраной мы что-нибудь придумаем. Еще есть время. 

— А когда начнется паломничество? — спросил Касамацу. По нему было понятно, что он готов скакать к замку Аояма прямо сейчас, не сбросив праздничного облачения, но это было бы слишком легко. На войне так не бывает.

— Через три дня, — ответила Сацуки. — Все начнется через три дня.

Нет, подумал Кисе, все уже началось. Скука, шепот «господина Лео», взгляд кицунэ и смуглая рука на смятом шелке, даже луна в пруду — это уже начало.

Кисе томило предчувствие огня и крови.

 

Сацуки накинула на голову простое темное кимоно и шагнула наружу вслед за служанкой. Провожать себя она не велела, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но Касамацу сжал локоть Кисе, и Кисе молча кивнул — и сам собирался, без приказа, присмотреть за императрицей. 

Фонарь в руках служанки легко покачивался из стороны в сторону, обрисовывая силуэты то справа, то слева — если кто-то попадется по дороге, обязательно решит, что две служанки возвращаются, исполнив приказание госпожи. А что мать наследника может ступать ножками по земле, как простая смертная — никому и в голову не придет. Хитрые планы Сацуки всегда были просты и изящны.

Кисе дал фонарю удалиться шагов на двадцать — и бесшумно скользнул за ним, сливаясь с ночью.

Предосторожность оказалась напрасной, по пути к покоям Сацуки им даже пьяный не встретился, лишь патруль прошагал мимо, солдаты скользнули равнодушными взглядами по женским фигурам, а Кисе и вовсе не заметили. 

Касамацу, кажется, так и не возвращался к себе, дожидался его, беспокойно меряя шагами дорожку у боковой дверцы, словно изведенный болью жеребец. В последние годы все больше обязанностей по защите клана падало на него, и самым большим страхом Касамацу было не справиться с трудностями. При виде Кисе, вынырнувшего из темноты под свет фонаря, он выдохнул.

— Может, стоило прямо сегодня? Взять младенца и с малым отрядом, да на лучших конях? — проговорил Касамацу негромко, так что только Кисе услышал, и сам себе возразил: — Нет, нельзя. Князь Такеучи не сможет выдержать быстрой скачки.

Кисе бросил взгляд на покои князя — светильники там приглушили, значит, лекари уже уложили господина спать.

— Не нравится мне тут, — продолжал почти шепотом Касамацу, — слишком много за три дня может случиться. Земли Ракузан слишком близко к столице.

— Вызовем еще кого-нибудь?

Даже в неверном свете фонарей было видно, как по лицу Касамацу пробежало беспокойство, будто черная туча наползла с моря. Он кивнул и сказал решительно:

— Завтра отправлю гонца к Накамуре. 

Вышло чуть громче, чем до того, и он, спохватившись, принялся оглядывать темный сад. Кисе тоже прислушался. Казалось, за стеной кто-то крался, но возможно, это предчувствие скорого боя заставляло его желать появления врага.

— Идем внутрь.

В своих покоях Касамацу развернул карту владений Кайджо, но только они с Кисе склонились над ней, как прислужник прервал их:

— Господин Касамацу, к вам гость, — раздалось из-за раздвижных дверей.

— Кто?

— Господин не назвался, но просил вас взглянуть на его послание.

Раздвинув двери, слуга передал свернутый вчетверо лист — тонкий, цвета розовой глицинии, на таких в эту весну модно было писать любовные признания. Но развернув его, Касамацу бросил только один взгляд — и тут же сердито сжал кулак, комкая бумагу.

— Неужели дама с зелеными, как трава, рукавами, прислала? — спросил Кисе.

— Лучше бы она. — Касамацу протянул измятое послание Кисе.

На бумаге не было слов, только рисунок, как будто детский — лиса с девятью хвостами.

— Имаеши из Тоо, — процедил Касамацу.

Кисе прикрыл улыбку рукавом. Похоже, глава клана Тоо не только знал, как его называют за глаза, но и был доволен прозвищем. Слухи про него ходили самые ужасные: что у него есть волшебное бронзовое зеркало, в которое он может все видеть, или что ему прислуживают вороны, следя за врагами, но Кисе был почти уверен — князь Имаеши сам сочиняет половину из них.

— Ничего смешного, — Касамацу ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Иди сядь за ширмой. Не нравится мне этот визит.

 

Когда раздвинули седзи и раздались слова приветствия, Кисе замер, прислушиваясь. Тихая была походка у князя Имаеши — шагов совсем не слышно, только одежда шуршит.

— Что привело вас… в столь поздний час. — Несмотря на вежливые слова, из-за ширмы казалось, Касамацу держит ладонь на рукояти меча.

Судя по звукам, оба уже сели, и Кисе рискнул подсмотреть — наклонился к щели между створками ширмы. Князь Имаеши сидел спиной к нему, неторопливо обмахиваясь веером, отвечать он не спешил, должно быть, намеренно тянул время.

— Знаете, господин Касамацу, я никогда не был в этом крыле дворца, говорят, над украшением тут трудился сам мастер Наои.

— Если хотите посмотреть роспись, приходите утром, а не когда люди ко сну готовятся.

— Ну-ну. Неужели два визита за вечер для вас так утомительны?

Голос у Имаеши был, словно наконечники стрел, залитые медом. 

— Два?.. Что? — Касамацу подобрался, привставая с пола, и Кисе проверил, как выходит короткий меч из ножен. Возможно, некоторые слухи об Имаеши были не только слухами.

— Вы же не думали, что визит некой прекрасной дамы останется незамеченным в этих стенах? — Взмахи веера были все так же неспешны. — Только не торопитесь рубить мне голову, прошу вас. Это не поможет, ведь я не единственный, кто знает об этом визите. К моему большому сожалению, господин Лео осведомлен о том, что происходит в стенах дворца, намного лучше меня.

Имаеши закачал головой сокрушенно и примирительно, и Касамацу снова опустился на циновки, но Кисе так и продолжал держать большой палец у края лакированных ножен.

— К большому, большому моему сожалению, — повторил Имаеши.

— Весьма сочувствую.

— В таком случае, наши чувства взаимны. А вы знаете, как говорят: взаимность чувств обещает союз долгосрочный и плодотворный.

— Доверие — вот что обещает долгосрочный союз, а я вам не верю.

— Какое огорчение. А ведь мы бы могли помочь вам.

— С чего вы взяли, что Кайджо нужна ваша помощь?

Веер замер в руках Имаеши, сложился со щелчком.

— Некая прекрасная дама умна и хитра, но обстоятельства ее и тревога очевидны. Как и то, что она может предпринять. Через сколько дней объявят о паломничестве? — Вздрогнув, Касамацу крепко стиснул ножны, а Имаеши продолжил: — Да и путей побега у нее мало. Самые мощные замки Кайджо стоят на морских берегах, а вот те, что на равнинах, можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Дайте подумать, какой самый надежный? — Говорили, глава Тоо предпочитал рыбную ловлю охоте, и сейчас он словно рыбу ловил — баламутил ил у дна да ждал, когда поднимется сом покрупнее. — Ао…

— Замолчите! — остановил его Касамацу.

Имаеши тихо рассмеялся.

— Аомине, наш военачальник, со своим отрядом мог бы помочь вам эту крепость защитить и разбить Ракузан. Это дорогого стоит, не зря его зовут первым мечом империи.

Касамацу надолго задумался, хмуря густые брови. Соглашаться на помощь Тоо — все равно что заключать сделку с демонами. А Имаеши говорил дальше, как будто и не уговаривая никого, а просто рассуждая вслух:

— Войска не бесконечны, а соседи вечно поглядывают, что хуже охраняется, где бы кусочек отхватить. Перебросишь сотню, чтобы защитить одну крепость — глядишь, другой не досчитался, — сетовал он, будто торговец на недостачу. — Отправишь придворную даму на поклонение в дальний храм, император забеспокоится, да главный министр скажет — пусть возьмет в охрану отряд дворцовой стражи. А кто в дворцовой страже? Начальник правого крыла — из Ракузана. Начальник левого крыла — из Ракузана. С северных границ Кайджо до южных добираться десять дней — много рек да гор на пути, да и морем неблизкая дорога. А северные границы неспокойны, пираты только и ждут своего часа.

Касамацу наклонил голову — Имаеши был прав. Если затянется осада, Ракузану будет несложно подбросить свежих людей. Основные силы Тоо тоже на севере, только к востоку от Кайджо. Но если собрать отряды двух кланов…

— Если господин Аомине с отрядом выедет с нами, Ракузан просто пришлет больше войск. Князь Небуя может позволить себе снять часть гарнизонов, им-то добираться быстрее, не успеют соседи.

— Так ведь господин Аомине уже уехал. 

Касамацу удивленно вскинулся. 

— Аомине не любит двор, ему здесь скучно, придворные дамы ему не по вкусу, вот он и собрался в дорогу сразу после пира. Его замок в Футаоке, от него до границы с Кайджо два дневных перехода, а быстрый отряд доберется всего за сутки. Лишние сорок человек, о которых Ракузан не подозревает, могут переломить ход сражения. Да и сам Аомине стоит десяти, а то и двадцати воинов. 

Сорок человек. Столько — у самого Касамацу в отряде, они бы смогли стать отличным подспорьем, а про мастерство Аомине слагают легенды. Если Ракузан еще и проглядит их, то удачная засада или вылазка — и враг наголову разбит. 

Слишком хорошо, слишком гладко выходит. Слишком хочется согласиться. Касамацу мучился, хмурил брови, поглаживал ножны. Имаеши же вновь распахнул веер и принялся обмахиваться — ни дать не взять рыбак над поплавком в жаркий день. 

— Где подвох? — спросил наконец Касамацу. — Какая вам от этого выгода? 

Имаеши, видно, ждал этого вопроса, ответил сразу, не подбирая слов:

— Подвох и выгода здесь одно. Аомине стал так силен в последние годы, что потерял вкус к боям. Подвох в том, что вашему посланнику придется уговорить его взять в руки меч. А наша выгода в том, что этот лежебока перестанет протирать хакама, валяясь на берегу реки, а снова встанет под наши знамена. Да и благосклонность императрицы и будущего императора — залог долгого процветания клана, — с этими словами князь поднялся. — Подумайте до завтрашнего утра. Если согласны, то в начале часа дракона присылайте отряд с посланником в лес за заставой Тагама, мои люди будут ждать там. — Он начал делать движение, будто для поклона, но замер. Оглянулся вокруг себя. — А все же прекрасные в этих покоях росписи. Особенно на этой ширме с певчими птицами в долине Нары. Такой изысканный оттенок охры и золота.

Кисе застыл, на мгновение показалось, Имаеши разглядел его сквозь зазор между створками, хотя это было никак не возможно. 

— Прекрасный, прекрасный узор, он достоин стихов. Я не поэт, но даже мне так и хочется воскликнуть

Иволги наряд.  
К золотому кафтану  
черные ножны. 

Хотя боюсь, мои нескладные вирши не достойны творений мастера Наои, прошу простить меня, — Имаеши отвесил поклон в сторону ширмы и другой — Касамацу. 

 

— Не договаривает он, — сказал Касамацу, когда князь Имаеши удалился, а Кисе вышел из-за ширмы. — Что-то еще в голове держит, не может быть все так просто. У него планы, как подарки из страны Тюгоку, в десять платков завернуты, до сути не докопаешься.

Понятная тревога. Князь Имаеши любит таскать каштаны из огня чужими руками, и кто знает, нет ли среди золы и углей острой иглы. А все же заманчиво.

— Пока Ракузан не знает об этом предложении, Тоо ничего не теряет. Если все получится — нанесут рану Ракузан нашими руками, а не получится — всегда смогут сказать, что военачальник действовал по собственной воле. Взбунтовался вассал, с кем не бывает. Что же до этого Аомине… 

Он вспомнил тот надменный взгляд на пиру, и любопытство проснулось снова. Как ни корил он себя, убеждая, что только лишь о здравии императрицы и наследника стоит сейчас думать, а все равно — не унять глупое детское чувство. 

— Позволь мне поехать, — вызвался Кисе. — Попробую разобраться.

Касамацу положил ему руку на плечо.

— Верно, езжай, если кто и справится с этим, то это ты. Разузнай, что и как. Действуй по обстоятельствам, я тебе доверяю. 

 

С собой Кисе взял десятерых воинов — достойная свита для посланника, ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы его уважали, но не опасались. Хотя, судя по ходившим об этом Аомине слухам, тот не опасается и всей армии Ракузана.

Одно это заставляло Кисе предвкушать встречу. Он даже волновался — приятно и бодряще, как перед охотой на матерого зверя.

Аомине Дайки, любитель алых шелков, высокомерный наглец, посмевший смотреть на Кисе, как на…

Тут Кисе терялся и слишком сильно сжимал бедрами бока лошади, заставляя непривычного к этому жеребца вздрагивать и сбиваться с шага. Это было плохо — не хватало еще, чтобы свои и чужие заметили его беспокойство.

— Господин, к вечеру будем в Отаки, это деревня на нашей… на землях Тоо, там и заночуем, — громко сказал Вакамацу Коске, командовавший людьми Тоо. Его Кисе редко встречал при дворе, видел пару раз, как он сопровождал лиса-Имаеши. Говорят, Вакамацу служил и предыдущему главе Тоо — Кацунори Харасаве.

— Можно остановиться передохнуть, — неуверенно предложил Вакамацу, но Кисе только улыбнулся, отказываясь.

Кажется, Вакамацу никак не мог понять, кто перед ним — изнеженный придворный или воин. Это забавляло.

Можно было поиграть в аристократа-неженку, в другое время Кисе с удовольствием скрасил бы скучную дорогу, дурача Вакамацу и его воинов — свои-то его знали. Он бы томился, вздыхал и тщательно прикрывался от солнца. И декламировал стихи об облаках, вьюнках на заборе и вассальном долге, обрекающем на подвиги и дорожную пыль.

И доводил Вакамацу до белого каления. Кажется, это совсем несложно.

— Я предпочел бы быть в Футаоке как можно скорее.

Времени мало. Времени всегда не хватает.

И в голове теснились другие мысли — Кисе было не до развлечений, даже таких занимательных. Предстоящая встреча казалась вызовом, и Кисе готовился одержать победу — для Кайджо и императрицы. 

Времени должно хватить.

Засыпая вечером на жесткой, потертой циновке, Кисе думал о том, что оно утекает песком сквозь пальцы. Песок был белым, с золотыми искрами, а пальцы — смуглыми.

Они ему снились — что за наваждение?

Будто ведьмы наворожили.

 

— Почти приехали, Футаока скоро покажется, как раз за излучиной. Видите тот холм? — Вакамацу махнул рукой, показывая, хотя больше холмов в окрестностях не наблюдалось и ошибиться было сложно. Кисе, с утра высматривавший замок, кивнул. — Их на самом деле два, другой поменьше, и на каждом башня. Знаете, что Футаоку еще никто не смог взять?

— Удивительно, — вежливо отозвался Кисе, глядя, как послеполуденное солнце золотит реку с поросшими камышом берегами. Можно было бы напомнить, что и Аояма до сих пор оставалась неприступной, но разговаривать не хотелось — Кисе был слишком сосредоточен на предстоявшей встрече. Первое впечатление, первые слова и взгляды слишком важны и могут предопределить многое. 

— Главное, обороняться удобно, — простодушно ответил Вакамацу и приложил ладонь ко лбу, всматриваясь в даль. Холм был слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть башни и стены, но Вакамацу явно не терпелось прибыть в замок. Да и отряд заметно оживился. — Аомине Дайки отбил три нападения и…

Вакамацу осекся, покраснев, будто хвастаться перед членом другого клана победами генерала Тоо было неприлично. А Кисе с удовольствием бы послушал — если не считать последние три года при дворе, он провел всю жизнь на побережье, далеко от здешних мест, и до них долетали лишь слухи о стычках на востоке.

— Он часто воюет? 

— Раньше — да, — кивнул Вакамацу. — Он считал это единственным достойным воина занятием.

— Считал? — Кисе вдруг поймал себя на том, что говорить об Аомине Дайки ему интересно. Очень интересно. И не потому, что противника требуется изучить до схватки.

— Аомине не нашел достойного себя воина, — пояснил Вакамацу таким тоном, что стало понятно — лично он такой печали не понимает. — И ему стало скучно.

— Скука — это самое страшное, что может случиться, — усмехнулся Кисе. До чего же любопытной личностью был этот Аомине Дайки.

 

И до чего наглой!

Кисе раздраженно прошелся по выделенной для важного гостя комнате — просторной, с выходом в сад. Густо разросшиеся кусты, усыпанные гроздьями мелких цветов, — Кисе забыл, как они называются, — пахли медом. Монотонно гудели пчелы, и ветер заносил в раздвинутые двери белые лепестки.

От сладкого запаха — и гнева — кружилась голова.

Их встретили со всем почтением: тучный распорядитель то и дело кланялся, приветствуя гостей и извиняясь за отсутствие господина, отправившегося куда-то по важным делам, велел слугам приготовить воду для умывания, а две служанки принесли в комнаты, отведенные Кисе, только что срезанные цветы.

Девушки были красивы и фигурами своими невольно заставляли думать, что замок назвали Футаока не только из-за тех холмов, на которых он стоял. Кисе не знал, женат ли Аомине, но сейчас мог бы поставить на кон любимого жеребца — жены у него не было.

Отчего-то эта мысль принесла ему удовлетворение.

А вот отсутствие Аомине становилось все более оскорбительным. Через три часа Кисе, уставший любоваться садом и мерить комнату шагами, решил, что никто не обвинит его в невежливости, если он прогуляется по замку самостоятельно.

Нарядное кимоно — специально выбранное для встречи — Кисе менять не стал. Вышел в сад, поразивший его запущенностью, будто хозяину не было до него дела, и направился к видневшейся недалеко стене — одной из многочисленных внутренних, благодаря которым Футаока слыл неприступной твердыней.

Мелкие камешки поскрипывал под ногами, нестриженные ветки цепляли тонкий шелк, но Кисе был слишком зол, чтобы беречь одежду. Чужое пренебрежение — такое же, как тогда, на пиру, — кипятило кровь и туманило голову. Нехорошо.

Нельзя поддаваться чувствам. 

Кисе вышел к стене и замер, чувствуя спиной внимательный взгляд, но оглядываться не стал. Пусть наблюдают, было бы странно, если бы к незваным гостям не приставили сторожей.

Кисе прошелся вдоль стены, разглядывая каменную кладку, — в отличие от сада крепость содержали в полном порядке. 

— Господин?

Воин возник из ниоткуда, вернее, из-за очередного цветущего куста, названия которого Кисе так и не вспомнил. 

— Желаете спуститься вниз?

Кисе желал видеть хозяина замка, но спуститься вниз, к реке, тоже было бы неплохо. Все какое-то занятие — может, ему придется когда-нибудь штурмовать Футаоку, почему бы не изучить ее изнутри?

Замок был окружен водой со всех сторон, но только с восточной стороны его защищала река, с остальных был ров — широкий, но шансов удачно атаковать через него было куда больше. Кисе бы не стал нападать с востока.

Видимо, те, кто строил замок, думали так же — стена с этой стороны была ниже и не столь мощной. Кисе прошел мимо хозяйственных построек — коровье мычание и звонкие голоса служанок странно контрастировали с тишиной сада.

Двое встреченных воинов поклонились, проводив его взглядами, но ничего не сказали. Даже когда Кисе спустился к самой воде, его никто не стал останавливать.

В этой части замка тишина почти давила — Кисе слышал только плеск волн и шорох камышей.

По песку идти было неудобно, но и возвращаться не хотелось, и Кисе упрямо шагал по узкой полосе земли между рекой и стеной, поросшей редкой травой и низкими кустами, — их рубили, но дерево было сильнее человека и снова пускало поросль.

Человек, спавший на берегу, примостился как раз под таким кустом, и лица его Кисе не увидел. Ему и не надо было.

— Аомине Дайки, — назвал имя Кисе и запнулся, не зная, что сказать.

Что сказать человеку, которого хочется изо всех ударить ногой под ребра, но нельзя, потому что этот человек слишком нужен?

Ребра размеренно поднимались под смуглой кожей — хозяин замка развалился на траве в одних хакама и спущенном с плеча косодэ, как отлынивающий от службы солдат. Под головой — небрежно скомканное кимоно, у воды — удочка.

Удочка!

— Нашел? — скучным голосом спросил Аомине и зевнул, даже глаз не открыв. — Ну ладно.

— Безмерно рад видеть, — холодно сказал Кисе и поджал пальцы на ноге — ударить хотелось невыносимо. — У вас прекрасный сад. Все в цвету.

— Да? — удивился Аомине. — А рыба не клюет.

— Наверное, она думает, что вы заняты гостями, — предположил Кисе, а Аомине наконец разлепил глаза — синие, как небо.

Кисе даже глянул на секунду вверх — яркую синеву настоящего неба не пятнало ни облачка.

— Она не настолько умная, — ответил Аомине и сел одним плавным движением. Воин.

И невежа.

Очень хотелось съязвить, что рыба, видимо, под стать владельцу замка, около которого обитает, но Кисе прикусил язык. Дипломатия не терпит насмешек.

— Как доехал? — поинтересовался Аомине, глядя на Кисе снизу вверх. Его высокомерия и грубости это, впрочем, не умаляло.

— Быстро, — сказал Кисе. Все-таки не хватало ему выдержки, Такеучи Гента не раз говорил, что он слишком остер на язык. Люди часто считали его надменным, но будь они знакомы с Аомине Дайки… — Мы так спешили, что поднялись сегодня до рассвета.

— Успел? — недобро усмехнулся Аомине, не сводя с Кисе глаз. Их синева мешала Кисе сосредоточиться и вести себя как положено послу.

— А это зависит от вас.

— Тогда нет. Вы опоздали… — Аомине задумался. — Ты опоздал года на два.

— Всего лишь? — колко спросил Кисе и, утомившись стоять перед ним, как перед строгим учителем, уселся рядом — прямо на траву.

Шелк стоил разговора на равных.

— Два длинных года, — уточнил Аомине, насмешливо уставившись на Кисе. — Верни их мне, и я выполню твою просьбу. Вернее, просьбу клана Кайджо.

— Я не повелеваю временем.

Аомине знал, зачем приехал Кисе, и, значит, Имаеши послал своего гонца — и вассал отказался исполнить волю сюзерена. Или…

Тревожная мысль, которую Кисе гнал от себя всю дорогу, ударила, как кулак под дых: неужели все это было задумано лишь для того, чтобы выманить воинов Кайджо из столицы? Князь Имаеши не клялся быть союзником, а даже поклянись он — веры хитрому кицунэ нет.

— Жаль, — сказал Аомине и зевнул. — И не спросишь, почему два года?

— Господин Вакамацу не любит молчать. — Кисе улыбнулся одними губами. Сомнения как пришли, так и схлынули — не стал бы Имаеши рисковать, чтобы устранить какой-то десяток воинов. Или он рассчитывал, что к Аомине поедет наследник? — А говорил он о том, что в последний раз вы надевали доспехи на позапрошлый Новый год.

— Болтун. — Аомине не выглядел недовольным, по крайней мере, не больше, чем раньше. — Доспехи я не надевал дольше, даже это не помогло. Все равно, и без них никто не может меня победить.

Он сказал это так грустно, что Кисе на мгновение решил — это насмешка. И тут же понял, что Аомине серьезен, как священник во время призыва дождя.

— Какое печальное обстоятельство, — сказал Кисе. — Может, я попробую вас одолеть? Меня зовут…

— Кисе Рета.

Аомине знал его имя?

Кисе чувствовал себя польщенным, несмотря на так неудачно складывающуюся поездку.

— Знаменитый Кисе Рета, мечта придворных дам, — уточнил Аомине, почти смеясь. — Если тебе это удастся, я поеду с тобой хоть в Аояму, хоть сразу на юг, воевать с Ракузаном.

Кисе встрепенулся — кажется, зря он сетовал на неудачи.

— Вы предлагаете бой?

— Ну я же не придворная красотка, чтобы предлагать свидание, — расхохотался Аомине. — После обеда?

— Неплохо было бы, — согласился Кисе, щуря глаза — он не собирался уступать этому возомнившему о себе невесть что грубияну. — Отобедать — тоже.

В конце концов, держать гостей голодными — это еще хуже, чем обращаться к ним без должной вежливости и вызывать от скуки на бой.

 

В доспехи Аомине действительно не стал облачаться — хорошо хоть спустился в оружейный двор одетый как полагается воину. Кисе, впрочем, тоже себя обременять доспехами не собирался — его главным преимуществом всегда были стремительность и ловкость, панцирь хорошо защищал от стрел, но в ближнем бою сковывал, каким бы легким ни был. 

Двор тут же заполнился людьми, желавшими посмотреть на бой Аомине с чужаком. Даже несущие дежурство охранники у ворот и на башнях, кажется, отвлеклись. Любопытствующие, позабыв о правилах гостеприимства, потеснили в сторону десяток воинов Кисе, заставив их сбиться тесной кучей рядом с хмурым Вакамацу. 

Шел уже час обезьяны, солнце начинало спускаться к закату. Тень от внутренней стены делила двор пополам, и тем, кто стоял на светлой половине, приходилось щуриться, кто был понаглее — выталкивали соседей. Стучали по утоптанной, присыпанной речным песком земле гэта. И черно-красные доспехи тихо звенели наборными планками — кому-то повезло смениться с караула, но переодеться времени не хватило. 

По толпе зрителей шел предвкушающий шепот.

Аомине вся эта суета нисколько не коснулась. Он стоял посреди двора в расслабленной позе и, казалось, едва сдерживал зевоту. Кисе поклонился ему как положено, и Аомине с небольшим запозданием лениво поклонился в ответ, всем своим видом показывая, что нападать первым не собирается.

Ну и высокомерный нахал. Просто напрашивается на хорошую взбучку.

Кисе качнулся с пятки на носок, легко толкнулся и скользнул вперед, выхватывая меч и тут же нанося излюбленный удар — снизу вверх. Обычно на этом все и заканчивалось для противников Кисе, но Аомине молниеносно отклонился, гибко, словно ветвь ивы под напором реки. 

Он удивленно посмотрел на Кисе и провел рукой по шее, там, где ее едва не коснулось лезвие. 

Вот так. Теперь-то тебе зевать не хочется, — подумал Кисе, пряча поглубже собственное удивление. 

Поза ожидающего нового удара Аомине была одновременно расслабленной и собранной, он едва заметно улыбался, будто говоря: вот теперь я не против с тобой развлечься. Он замер, положив руку на рукоять меча, и Кисе легко мог представить, как Аомине выхватывает его хлестким движением, будто распрямляется освободившаяся от снега ветка сосны. 

Кисе опустил меч, держа его двумя руками перед собой, и медленно повел кончик вверх. Вокруг наступила такая тишина, что было слышно, как ветер перекатывает песчинки, усыпающие двор. 

Кончик меча достиг верхней точки.

Сейчас!

Кисе устремился вперед, нанося удар сверху вниз — и тут же обратный, слева направо. Аомине, уклонившийся от первого, был вынужден обнажить меч, чтобы отбить второй. 

— Неплохо, — сказал он, но Кисе не дал ему ни секунды на продолжение, тут же атаковал снова. 

Удар, блок, удар, уйти от летящего в сердце лезвия. 

Серьезный противник. Быстрый, непредсказуемый. Кисе видел, что Аомине не сражается в полную силу, но то, что приоткрылось в этом быстром обмене ударами, заставляло кровь бежать быстрее, пениться радостным потоком в венах, а душу — петь натянутой тетивой. И даже задание Касамацу отступило на второй план, Кисе сражался сейчас просто чтобы узнать, что же дальше, на что еще Аомине способен.

И увидел, когда они снова закружили по двору, звеня мечами. Движения Аомине стали совсем непредсказуемыми, Кисе и не знал, что удары можно наносить из таких положений, под такими немыслимыми углами. Они сбивали с толку — Кисе едва успевал отразить или отскочить, рукава кимоно уже были дважды вспороты лезвием. 

В какой-то момент показалось — плечо Аомине открыто, он не успеет подставить меч, и Кисе тут же рубанул наискось. 

Аомине не стал блокировать, он словно нырнул под лезвие, припав к земле — неужели возможна такая гибкость! — и тут же вытянулся. Кончик его меча замер у Кисе под подбородком. 

Аомине обозначил смертельный удар.

И плавно поднялся, не отстраняя меча, холодный металл коснулся кожи Кисе.

— Неплохо. — Аомине смотрел поверх лезвия. 

 

Хуже некуда, думал Кисе, полируя меч — медленными, размеренными движениями. Меч не нуждался в заточке, но Кисе нужно было успокоиться и все обдумать. Пережить.

Вкус поражения был тягучим и вязким, как недозрелая хурма.

Кисе сумел сохранить лицо, и это, пожалуй, единственное, чем он мог гордиться. После боя, глядя в спину уходящего Аомине, Кисе почти улыбался, теперь, в полутемной комнате, почти плакал.

Слезы жгли глаза, и это стало неприятным открытием — он все еще не научился их сдерживать. Боролся с глупыми чувствами, хотя должен был думать, как спасти положение.

Кисе никогда не сдавался.

Аомине Дайки разрешил ему остаться в замке еще на одну ночь, а, значит, нужно понять, как заставить его принять участие в войне кланов — и сделать это прямо сейчас. Время снова утекало золотым песком — неужели сон был вещим?

Кисе вздохнул, отложив меч. Встал, открыл седзи — в уши ударил стрекот цикад, а глупый мотылек тут же застучал крыльями по светильнику.

В голове точно так же пели цикады, разогнав все мысли. Хотелось саке и женщину, а лучше — драться. С Аомине Дайки.

Снова ощутить это чувство, будто ты сражаешься с ветром и морем.

Кисе, отставив руку с несуществующим мечом, принял нужную стойку и повторил: выпад, быстрый шаг назад, наклон и удар — совсем не оттуда, откуда его можно было бы ждать.

Еще раз. Кисе увернулся от воображаемого противника и ударил пустоту.

Еще.

Цикады, кажется, удивленно умолкли, наблюдая за битвой Кисе с его желаниями.

— Чтоб этого наглеца демоны забрали, — выругался вполголоса Кисе, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо — пусть его и видели лишь мотыльки и, возможно, те самые демоны. Вряд ли Аомине Дайки наблюдал из темноты, как проклинает его — и отчаянно хочет снова с ним сразиться — Кисе Рета.

В темноте были только отцветшие вишни и каменные стены.

Кисе, подумав мгновение, накинул на плечи кимоно — его синий цвет почти сливался с ночью — и вышел в сад. Шагов через десять чернота перед глазами стала приобретать очертания деревьев и кустов. А вот и стена. Пять ступеней вниз.

Где-то недалеко закашлял часовой, и Кисе замер. Привлекать внимание не хотелось, он просто хотел спуститься к реке — без свидетелей и наблюдателей. Может, там Кисе поймет, что нужно сказать Аомине Дайки, чтобы тот поднял свои знамена.

Ночной сад полон звуков и колышущихся теней, и это не успокаивает — раздражение и горечь поражения бегут по спине злой щекоткой, заставляют дергать плечами, прогоняя наваждение.

И калитка, конечно же, оказалась закрыта. Кисе дернул сильнее, понимая, что не сможет открыть, — просто от злости. И что теперь, возвращаться?

— Я предпочел бы вернуться в дом.

Дрожащий — от страха? — голос, раздавшийся в ночной тишине, Кисе не узнал, но застыл, сливаясь с тенью от стены. Он мог биться об заклад на свое имение — этот разговор будет не о видах на урожай.

— Нас никто не услышит, — лениво ответил Аомине Дайки, и у Кисе чаще застучало сердце. — Говори, и давай без твоих обычных «извините» на два часа, меня заждались раки.

— Извините, — тут же отозвался голос. — Раки?

— Самое время их ловить.

— Вы все еще предпочитаете ночевать на берегу? Нет, нет, это не упрек, извините. А письмо, которое я передал…

— Я прочитал. Имаеши… — Аомине замолк, словно не мог подобрать слов. — Я не хочу быть замешанным в его дела.

— Я… я прошу прощения, но это дела клана. — Кто бы ни был его собеседником, испуг не мешал ему настаивать на своем. — Князь Имаеши не просит, он напоминает о клятве вассала.

— Вспомнил он… — недовольно сказал Аомине. — Сакурай, чего он хочет на самом деле? Еще и этого красавчика из Кайджо зачем-то прислал.

— Вам он не понравился? — Тот, кого назвали Сакураем, нравился Кисе все меньше. — Наш господин Имаеши утверждал, что вам… вы…

— Да прекрати ты блеять, — сказао Аомине со вздохом. — Мне понравилось с ним драться. Пожалуй, если бы это он штурмовал Футаоку пару лет назад, я бы до сих пор носил доспехи. Иногда. Но не говори мне, что Имаеши всего лишь хотел меня развлечь, подсунув неплохого бойца.

— Планов князя Имаеши, кроме тех, о которых он счел возможным мне поведать, я не знаю, — скромно откликнулся Сакурай. Кисе мог бы голову дать на отсечение — все он знал. — Но сейчас он приказывает вам следовать с Кисе Ретой в замок Аояма и… выполнить все указания.

— Имаеши втягивает меня в грязную игру.

— Вы принесли клятву.

— Не припомню, чтобы я клялся добивать выживших и присваивать себе победы, — сумрачно сказал Аомине, и Кисе молнией пронзило понимание — вот оно! Вот о чем кричали его предчувствия!

Предатель Имаеши!

— Клан Тоо может победить, не тратя… лишних усилий. — Сакурай запнулся, и Кисе оскалился в темноте — от ненависти. — Армия Ракузана, а скорее всего, ей удастся взять Аояму, должна быть уничтожена, а императрица с наследником…

— Спасены, — с сарказмом сказал Аомине. — Клан Тоо — спаситель наследника, да император осыпет Имаеши золотом, рисом и должностями. Но что, если Ракузан не сможет взять замок?

— Вы допускаете такую возможность?

— Да. — Аомине не колебался ни мгновения. — Этот Кисе не проиграет.

— Он проиграл вам, как мне поведал господин Вакамацу.

— Победить меня могу только я сам, — недобро рассмеялся Аомине. — Не равняй меня с Кисе Ретой.

Ах, негодяй! — подумал Кисе, чувствуя, что улыбается. Широко и страшно. Интересно, можно ли одновременно ненавидеть человека и… и…

Он не смог додумать.

— В любом случае, даже если победит Кайджо, — Сакурай сделал очередную многозначительную паузу. — Выживших не должно остаться.

— А императрица? Думаешь, Сацуки из Кайджо не заметит, как я буду резать людей ее клана?

— Вы должны уговорить ее… не заметить. Для ее же блага.

— Я плохой уговорщик. — Голос Аомине становился все более мрачным. — Если не получится?

Сакурай молчал долго, а потом прошептал — всего слово или два, Кисе не расслышал. Но догадался.

Нетрудно было понять, что задумал Имаеши. Труднее было представить, как меч в руке Аомине пронзает двенадцать кимоно, и разноцветный шелк становится только красным. На мгновение Кисе обожгло болью, будто это в его грудь ударила сталь.

Он опомнился, когда по тропинке зашуршали тяжелые шаги Аомине. Тот так и не ответил Сакураю, что-то шептавшему себе под нос — неразличимые слова сливались с шепотом листьев и хором сверчков. Потом ушел и он.

А Кисе все стоял в темноте, понимая, что выход есть только один.

 

Сомневаться не было времени и — видят боги — права.

Хорошо, что Кисе не склонен к излишне благородным порывам. Как и Аомине Дайки.

Кисе думал о нем, обматывая голову черной тканью, — о том, что давно забыл, каково быть рядом с человеком, который тебя превосходит и который достоин восхищения.

Жаль, что Кисе не мог позволить себе восхищаться. Это мешает убивать.

Аомине предаст, говорил себе Кисе, всматриваясь в темноту. Ударит, когда они будут обессилены: легкая добыча для зверя. И даже если Аомине ослушается Имаеши — сейчас ослушается — он всегда сможет ударить с тыла. Сколько от Футаоки до Аоямы? День пути для опытных воинов?

Кайджо не сможет победить сразу и Ракузан, и Тоо.

Длинный нож лег в руку легко и привычно. Кисе предпочитал? меч, но сейчас он не собирался вызывать противника на бой. Это было бы приятно — победить Аомине Дайки или умереть от его руки, но такую роскошь мог бы позволить себе только человек, не связанный клятвой.

Кисе закрыл глаза, вспоминая вечернюю схватку, и погладил пальцем холодное лезвие. Нельзя, чтобы чувства мешали долгу. Кисе разрешит себе тосковать по сильному противнику потом, когда Аомине Дайки не станет. Им суждено было скрестить мечи лишь единожды, и Кисе некому будет доказывать, что сражение с ним достойно доспехов. 

Зато выживут Сацуки, Касамацу и воины Кайджо. Это того стоит.


	2. Ожидание

Над головой несла серебряные воды Небесная река. Лежа на деревянных мостках и болтая босой ногой в воде обычной, земной, от которой тянуло запахом тины и прохладой, Аомине часто думал: а вдруг он — отражение другого Аомине, того, который живет высоко в небе и точно так же лежит и скучает, как и он. Было бы здорово им встретиться. Вдруг бы они сразились, и небесный Аомине оказался бы достойным соперником, может, он даже смог бы победить.

К сожалению, с неба никто спускаться не торопился, и земному Аомине приходилось скучать целыми днями и придумывать себе занятия более интересные, чем бестолковые поединки или протирание хакама на дворцовых пирах. Например, половить раков. Слишком редко удавалось почувствовать себя воином в схватке, а не мясником на бойне. Восемь холодных адов, да даже раки оказывали больше сопротивления!

Хотя иногда везло, вот как сегодня. Аомине потер плечо — там, где Кисе Рете удалось его оцарапать последним ударом. Возможно, стоит разрешить ему — пусть попробует еще раз. Все равно не победит, но скуку разгонит, заставит работать тело в полную силу, уходить, нападать, отклоняться — жить.

Да, пусть этот Кисе Рета погостит еще. Сколько ему там осталось, пока императрица не выехала на богомолье.

Может, Аомине даже будет настолько благосклонен, что убьет его сам. Подарит честь умереть от первого меча страны.

Под мерный плеск волн глаза закрывались. Так и быть. Раки подождут, пока луна заберется повыше. Можно подремать немного, а потом уже подобрать полы кимоно получше, заткнув за пояс, и зайти в воду, вороша пальцами ног густой ил на дне — совсем как в детстве.

В детстве он часто ловил раков, когда...

Темнота вокруг вдруг неуловимо изменилась, и Аомине насторожился, отгоняя воспоминания. Какой-то звук? Да нет. Все тихо по-прежнему, камыш шумит, лягушки поют. Вот только кто-то в притихшей ночи собирается убивать.

Аомине перекатился на живот и легко вскочил, подхватив ножны с мечом.

— Эй! Кто тут?

От темной рощи отделилась еще более темная фигура. Привыкшие к лунному свету глаза выхватили — блеск в просвете между тюрбаном и платком на лице, узкие рукава, плотно подвязанные снизу хакама.

— Чего тебе нужно?

Ни слова не говоря, человек вытянул руку — лезвие длинного ножа сверкнуло, будто карп показал горбатую спину над гладью озера.

— Ну давай, — Аомине выставил левую ногу вперед и поудобнее перехватил ножны. — Нападай. 

Убийц к нему присылать еще никто не додумывался. Возможно, этот обучался тайным искусствам и сможет показать что-нибудь новенькое.

Убийца опустил руку с ножом — это оказалось единственным предупреждением — и тут же кинулся вперед. Аомине ушел с линии удара, но убийца, похоже, ожидал именно этого движения — махнул рукой назад, не глядя.

Задел.

Аомине втянул воздух сквозь зубы и повел раненым плечом. Вроде бы не глубоко. 

Убийца не дал ему собраться — скользнул за спину, и тут уже Аомине ударил вслепую, ориентируясь только на звук, концом бамбуковых ножен под ребра.

Попал. 

И мгновенно развернулся, прыгнул, метя пятками в грудь. Убийцу отшвырнуло на несколько шагов, но он тут же вскочил на ноги, лишь слегка покачнувшись.

Хороший противник. Аомине сбросил ножны с меча и снова прыгнул. Ударил сверху вниз наискось — убийца почти успел увернуться, лезвие только слегка задело бедро. Защитное движение тут же перетекло в нападающее — Аомине досталось ребром ладони по правой руке чуть выше локтя. 

Рука повисла плетью — пришлось взять меч в левую, которой он владел ненамного хуже.

Удар, блок, удар, поворот, удар — звон стали поплыл во влажном ночном воздухе. Над водой звуки разносятся быстро, должно быть, теперь уже и в крепости слышно.

Обмениваясь ударами, они постепенно вышли на песок на берегу, Аомине оступился, задев босой ногой острый камень, и отпрыгнул назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Убийца переступил на месте — должно быть, тоже приноравливался к песку.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Обоим требовалось перевести дыхание. Задетая в самом начале левая рука начала уставать — Аомине чувствовал, как тяжелеет рукав от вытекшей крови. Да и убийца, кажется, стал припадать на правую ногу. Здесь, у самой воды, он потерял преимущество: на светлом песке его стало лучше видно — до этого темные одежды прятали его, заставляя Аомине раз за разом ошибаться в расстоянии. Теперь же с ножом против длинного меча убийца оказался в совсем не выгодном положении. 

Грудь ходила ходуном, убийца был воином не слабее Кисе Реты, заставил Аомине сражаться всерьез. Хотя… вряд ли боги были настолько щедры, чтобы послать двух разных противников такой силы в один день, — мелькнуло в голове, но Аомине выбросил эту мысль, не до нее сейчас. 

Он поднял меч, обозначая, что собирается атаковать, — убийца повернулся боком и завел руку с ножом за спину. 

— Покажи, что еще умеешь, — хрипло выдохнул Аомине и шагнул вперед.

Удар, удар, удар — сверху вниз, справа налево и снова сверху вниз. Убийца не пытался блокировать — крутился на месте, уворачиваясь и стараясь задеть ножом при каждом движении. Он хотел уйти снова к роще с берега, но Аомине не дал ему такой возможности, заставляя раз за разом отступать все ближе к реке, пока тот не оказался по колено в воде, там, где самый скользкий ил и водоросли. А если зайти глубже, намокшая одежда будет сковывать движения.

Слишком легко. Слишком быстро закончится. Аомине отступил.

— Выходи, там слишком скользко, — предложил он.

Убийца покачал головой и сделал шаг назад, и еще. Переступил ногами, проверяя дно. Вода, кажется, совершенно не мешала ему двигаться, хотя доходила почти до пояса сейчас.

Убийца поднял руку и поманил Аомине к себе — и Аомине был готов поклясться, что тот улыбается под скрывающим лицо шарфом.

Аомине усмехнулся в ответ и тоже шагнул в реку. Вода омыла колени, и водоросли на мгновение оплели лодыжки. Убийца снова сделал приглашающий жест, и Аомине не заставил себя ждать.

Шаг вперед и прямой быстрый выпад почти над самой поверхностью воды, отпрыгнуть или увернуться никто бы не успел, но убийца не стал делать ни того, ни другого — он присел, погружаясь в воду, и Аомине на мгновение растерялся, инстинктивно подался влево, заметив в лунном свете перекат на воде.

Почти успел — лезвие скользнуло по ребру.

Сзади раздался плеск, и Аомине быстро развернулся — убийца вынырнул в четырех локтях позади. Мокрая одежда облепила тело, но ткань на лице ничуть не сбилась.

Убийца двинулся навстречу Аомине, будто поплыл — не поднимая лишних волн и брызг. Как рыба в воде, — мелькнула мысль. Он перемещался так плавно, что Аомине едва не пропустил следующую атаку.

Блок! Блок, еще раз блок. Удар — блок — удар.

Аомине несколько раз задел убийцу, рассек одежду и сам получил новые порезы.

Удар — удар — блок — блок. В полную силу, не сдерживаясь. Так быстро, что мысль не успевает за мечом, на одних чувствах, инстинктах, ощущениях, угадывая движение до того, как оно сделано.

Блок — удар — блок. И уже тяжело дышать, и рукоять скользкая от воды и крови. И можно только гадать, кто выживет.

Под ногу подвернулся камень, Аомине оступился, завалился спиной в воду. Нож чудом прошел над грудью, ничего не задев. Аомине вынырнул, чувствуя, как его ведет в сторону.

— Господин Аомине! Господин Аомине! — донеслось сквозь звон в ушах. — Держитесь, мы сейчас!

— Аомине!

— Убирайтесь прочь!

Надо же было им примчаться в самый неподходящий момент, когда началось самое интересное.

— Прочь! — снова крикнул Аомине, не оборачиваясь. — Он мой!

Убийца бросил взгляд на берег — и тут же нырнул.

Над плечом Аомине просвистело копье и врезалось в воду, ровно туда, где он только что стоял. Древко качнулось, очевидно, задев тело. За спиной раздался громкий плеск, и следом радостное:

— Попал!

Вакамацу. Проклятый Вакамацу, вечно ему надо все испортить. Аомине был в такой ярости, что готов был его убить на месте. Он развернулся, занося меч, сделал шаг навстречу Вакамацу — и пошатнулся. Рукоять едва не выскользнула из пальцев. Аомине упал бы, если бы метнувшийся в реку Сакурай не подставил плечо.

— Господин Аомине, вам нужно выйти из воды, вы должно быть уже потеряли слишком много крови. Пойдемте на берег! Прошу вас!

Аомине оттолкнул Сакурая от себя.

— Найдите его! — Если убийца мертв, то Вакамацу ненадолго его переживет.

 

Искали почти до рассвета. Сакураю удалось уговорить Аомине вернуться в замок и показаться лекарю. Если бы не слабость — крови действительно Аомине потерял много, хотя ни одной по-настоящему серьезной раны не получил, — он бы ни за что не позволил устроить эту суету с повязками и мазями. Но в голове мутилось, и пришлось лечь в постель, а от принесенного лекарем снадобья очень захотелось спать.

Когда Аомине проснулся, первое, что он увидел, — мрачный как холодное осеннее утро Вакамацу. 

— Не нашли, — сказал он коротко на вопросительный взгляд Аомине и замолчал. Промах, кажется, расстроил его больше, чем покушение на Аомине.

— Мы проехали вверх и вниз по течению, но никаких следов не увидели, — продолжил вместо него Сакурай. — Простите, господин Аомине. Возможно, тело унесло течением.

— Дайте воды. — Пить хотелось настолько, что даже язык с трудом поворачивался во рту.

Сакурай услужливо протянул чашку.

— Он жив, — сказал Аомине, напившись. — В воде как рыба двигается.

— Думаете, он из Кайджо?

— Откуда же еще, — проворчал Вакамацу.

Аомине промолчал, но про себя согласился: Кайджо были известны своими схватками на море. Более того, сейчас, вспоминая бой, Аомине был почти уверен, что убийца — Кисе Рета. Да, смена оружия изменила движения, и сказать однозначно было невозможно, но чтобы сразу два таких фехтовальщика в один день? Вряд ли.

— В допросную их — сразу признаются, — продолжал Вакамацу. Его густой, привычный к командам голос заполнил комнату, как грохот водопада заполняет ущелье.

— И пальцем не трогать! — Аомине сел в постели, и от резкого движения потемнело в глазах, голова закружилась. — Из замка тоже не выпускать.

— Я велю, чтобы приставили охрану, господин Аомине. Ложитесь, пожалуйста, — принялся уговаривать его Сакурай. 

Нет, лежать сейчас не стоило. Аомине пришло в голову, что верный способ узнать, кто убийца, — посмотреть на гостей прямо сейчас. Ран на убийце должно быть не меньше, чем на самом Аомине, а копье Вакамацу, хоть и не убило его, но определенно задело. 

— Пусть мне принесут одежду. И накройте завтрак на восточной веранде для двоих. 

 

Восточная веранда находилась в тени вспомогательной башни, и здесь было прохладно даже в самые жаркие дни. Аомине редко заходил сюда, но, в каком бы небрежении ни находились цветы в остальной крепости, тут слуги держали их в идеальном порядке — в память о его матери. Это она приказала разбить перед верандой сад и засадить его голубыми гортензиями после рождения Аомине. 

Мать умерла четыре года назад, а гортензии продолжали цвести огромными голубыми шарами каждое лето.

Слуги принесли столы и подушки. Расставили еду.

Рис и запеченная рыба пахли намного вкуснее бульона и того варева, что влил в Аомине лекарь, но приходилось сдерживать голод — Аомине не хотел упустить момент, когда войдет Кисе. Будет ли он хромать? Будет ли он бледен?

Кисе пришел в сопровождении трех спутников. Двигался он плавно, подбирая широкие рукава и длинные полы неожиданно роскошного платья, в каком можно и ко двору явиться, если повод незначительный. Аомине недовольно поморщился, не удержался: не любил он двор и придворных, а Кисе как нарочно напомнил. 

— Такая любезность с вашей стороны — пригласить меня к завтраку перед дальней дорогой, — поклонился Кисе, поднявшись на веранду. Поклон тоже был очень плавным — совершенно непонятно, причинил он боль или нет. 

— Можете пока остаться, дам вам еще один шанс. Сразимся? — поддержал официальный тон Аомине. 

Опустившийся на подушки Кисе настороженно посмотрел на него, будто под одежду заглянуть хотел. И Аомине показалось даже, что взгляд Кисе точно прошелся по нанесенным вчера ранам, но в этом взгляде не было ни участия, ни положенного в таких случаях сожаления.

— Значит разговоры о том, что ночью на вас напали, — просто пустой вымысел? — да и в вопросе слышалось лишь праздное любопытство придворного. 

Разговоры, разговоры. Замок весь гудел ими, как сад пчелами, будто не воины тут собрались, а скучающие фрейлины. Разумеется, гости не могли не узнать о покушении.

— Не вымысел, — не стал отказываться Аомине. 

Сказал — и тут же заглянул Кисе в лицо. Что тот почувствовал? Ведь такая удача, такая возможность одолеть Аомине. Если он так печется о благе императрицы, разве упустит? Но Кисе только равнодушно взял нефритовые палочки со стола. Покачал их в руке, рассматривая блюдо с рисом.

— Сражаться с вами сейчас — недостойно воина. Я не буду рад этой победе.

— Разве вам не важнее, чтобы я поехал с вами в Аояму?

Кисе нахмурился на мгновение, но тень тревоги тут же сбежала с его лица.

— Для меня важнее — честь клана.

Отчего он отказывается? Действительно бережет имя клана или боится выдать ранение? Ничего не прочесть — Кисе лишь вежливо и гордо улыбнулся и тут же принял озабоченный вид.

— Могу я узнать, не сильно ли вы ранены? — участливо спросил он.

— Несколько порезов. Через пару дней заживет.

— В таком случае, если позволите, давайте подождем три дня, они у нас есть. И на исходе третьего сразимся. 

Неужели не он? Или надеется тоже поправиться за три дня? Аомине смотрел, как Кисе аккуратно берет палочками рис с дайконом, пригубливает чашку с водой. Снять бы с него эти шелка и парчу и поглядеть, что под ними.

Сзади послышался тихий шелест ткани, и Сакурай опустился на колени у Аомине за спиной.

— Господин Аомине, Кайджо выпустили птицу с посланием, — прошептал Сакурай на ухо. — Простите, мы не смогли перехватить.

Что в письме? Рассказ о неудаче или нападении?

Определенно, стоило разобраться в этом Кисе Рете получше. Впервые за два года Аомине почувствовал, что ему интересно узнать, что человек собой представляет.

— Что ж, пусть будет по-вашему, сразимся через три дня. А пока позвольте развлечь вас, как полагается, — усмехнулся Аомине, глядя на Кисе в упор.

Тот вежливо улыбнулся, не опустив глаз, только прищурился настороженно.

Прекрасный будет вечер.

 

Аомине погладил коня, успокаивая, и нетерпеливо оглянулся: Кисе опаздывал. Солнце уже почти скрылось за черной полосой леса, и по земле стелились длинные тени, скрадывавшие очертания замка.

После целого дня вынужденного бездействия Аомине переполняла злая энергия. Все-таки одно дело дремать на берегу около удочки, и совсем другое — проваляться долгие часы на футоне под неусыпным надзором лекаря, пытающегося влить в него еще немного дурманящего снадобья. Аомине после ночного боя чувствовал себя потрошеной рыбой, но от тяжелого, вязкого дурмана становилось только хуже.

— Господин Аомине, вы точно… — Вакамацу сглотнул, явно собираясь сказать глупость. — Точно не хотите, чтобы мы ехали с вами? Этот Кисе… И вы чуть не упали в обморок.

Аомине поморщился — завтрак обошелся ему головокружением и слабостью, хорошо, Кисе успел к тому времени уйти. Выглядел он при этом бледно и рис не доел.

И сейчас опаздывает.

— Господин Аомине? — Кисе появился из темноты внезапно, Вакамацу и стоявший за его плечом солдат даже вздрогнули. Сумерки — странное время.

Наряд на Кисе был проще, чем утром, но все такой же многослойный. В свете факела — кто-то уже озаботился зажечь — сверкнули золотые нити.

— Немного проедемся. — Аомине кивнул, приветствуя гостя. Уважаемого гостя, разве такой станет убивать ночью, подкравшись к спящему с ножом?..

Станет.

— Вы будете развлекать меня верховой прогулкой? — Кисе беззаботно засмеялся, но Аомине ни на миг не поверил в этот смех.

А было бы здорово устроить скачки — наперегонки, чтобы пыль столбом и ветер в лицо.

— Завтра можно будет проехаться по окрестностям, если желаете, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Но сейчас нас ждут. 

— Тогда не стоит затягивать ожидание. — Кисе подвели коня, и в седло он сел с завидной легкостью. Кисе не взял с собой никого из своего отряда, то ли демонстрируя доверие хозяину замка, то ли самоуверенность, не уступающую самоуверенности Аомине. Оружия тоже не было видно, но вот оно наверняка пряталось под слоями роскошной ткани.

Из ворот выехали в молчании — впереди Аомине, чуть отстав — Кисе, и три человека с факелами за ним. Аомине не опасался нового нападения, он был к нему готов, но свита могла понадобиться — да хотя бы отвезти пьяных господ в замок.

Кисе надо было напоить.

— За тем поворотом — деревня, но нам не туда. — Аомине первым нарушил молчание, и Кисе кивнул, показывая, что услышал. — Надо будет спуститься к реке.

— Рыбная?

— Что?

Кисе нагнал Аомине, их кони зашагали нога в ногу.

— Река. Как ваш улов?

— Неплохой, — сказал Аомине, насмешливо глянув на Кисе. — Вчера вот крупная рыба сорвалась.

— У каждого рыбака бывают неудачи. — Кисе и глазом не моргнул. — В Кайджо знают, мы морские люди.

— Тогда вы поймете мое сожаление, — Аомине ухмыльнулся. — Как рыбак рыбака.

Кисе молча поклонился, и темнота скрыла его улыбку.

 

В открытые окна дул легкий ветер с реки, плескавшейся прямо под верандой, а во дворе шелестели длинными ветвями ивы — ими поросли оба берега, скрывая дома и постройки.

Прекрасное место для борделя.

Кисе явно оценил.

— Господин. — Маленькая девушка с распущенными волосами, потупившись, поднесла Аомине чашку со сливовым вином. — Господин желает еще что-нибудь?

— Мы хотим услышать Рейко, — сказал Аомине, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мягкие циновки и подушки располагали к неге и любви. Пусть и продажной, какая разница?

— Она все еще готовится, — сообщила девушка. Голос у нее был в меру виноватым — она извинялась не за себя.

— Рейко? — Кисе посмотрел вопросительно, всем телом повернувшись к Аомине. В мягком свете фонарей его волосы казались очень светлыми, а глаза — темными.

— Вам понравится, — пообещал Аомине. — Она дивно хороша. Лично я нашел в ней только один недостаток.

— Какой же? — Кисе пил вино без спешки, как пьют люди, собирающиеся остаться трезвыми.

— Слишком маленькая грудь.

Его услышали.

— Ах, господин! — укоризненно сказала Рейко, хмуря тщательно нарисованные на белом лице брови. — Ваши слова обрекают меня на бессонные ночи, полные тоски.

Точно, в объятиях тех, кто хорошо заплатит, и Аомине в том числе.

Глаза у Рейко были узкими и жгучими, как кипящая смола, которой поливают врагов со стен замка. Прислужницы, шедшие за ней, тихими тенями скользнули в комнату, расставляя курильницы. Под потолок поплыл прозрачный дым, пахнувший сандалом и чем-то неуловимо сладким.

— Простите его, прекрасная дама, — весело сказал Кисе, которого их перепалка, похоже, развлекла. — Фарфоровые чашечки лучше глиняных кувшинов, и уверяю, я насмотрелся и на те, и на другие.

— Чашечки? — фыркнул Аомине. — Ну да, не замечал, чтобы при дворе было много… кувшинов. 

— Поэтому вы там не бываете? — Кисе распахнул веер и обмахивался, будто мало ему речной прохлады.

— Поэтому тоже.

Рейко настороженно глянула на Аомине — она легко улавливала чужое настроение и сейчас поняла, что эта тема ему неприятна. 

— Могу я сыграть для вас? — Она улыбалась Кисе, будто к ней вернулся возлюбленный через десять лет разлуки. Аомине она улыбалась точно так же.

— Лучше спой.

— Господин, мой голос не сравнится с благородной музыкой, — с приличествующей скромностью возразила Рейко и взяла протянутое прислужницей кото. — Только потому, что не могу вам отказать…

Тонкие пальцы пробежались по струнам, и Аомине устроился удобнее, сделав знак длинноволосой девушке принести еще вина. Шепот ивовых деревьев и печальная музыка настраивали на мирный лад, но близость Кисе и красавиц не давала расслабиться. Это было неожиданно хорошо: как огонь, тлеющий под пеплом.

Он глянул на Кисе — тот отложил веер и, склонив голову набок, слушал игру Рейко, не отводя от нее глаз. Про Аомине он словно забыл.

А потом Рейко запела, а девушка отставила кувшин с вином и присела рядом с Аомине, почти касаясь своим кимоно его одежды. Дым из курильниц становился все тяжелее, а тело — легче, голова слегка кружилась от сладковатого запаха.

Кисе вдруг вздохнул, тихо и беспокойно, и это беспокойство передалось Аомине. Захотелось еще выпить, но он не стал: ему предстоит трезвый вечер, это Кисе нужно напоить и увидеть его тело, его раны. Их должно быть много, они и в бою неплохо попортили друг другу шкуры, но две — Аомине знал точно — выдадут убийцу. Копье Вакамацу не могло не задеть спину, а сам Аомине глубоко полоснул мечом по правому бедру.

Рейко негромко пела, аккомпанируя себе сама, прислужницы куда-то делись — кроме длинноволосой с вином. Она, кажется, сидела теперь еще ближе, Аомине даже в полумраке мог разглядеть бьющуюся на ее шее синеватую жилку.

Кисе тоже сел ближе — к Рейко, он ловил ее взгляд, и это раздражало: неужели этот слабак так легко попал в ее сети? Рейко красива, ее голос — слишком низкий — льется в уши изменчивым заклинанием, проникает в кровь вместе со сладковато-терпким запахом из курильниц.

Надо было сказать, чтобы их не ставили.

Аомине потянулся к длинноволосой, и та с готовностью наклонилась, маленькая ладошка скользнула в разрез кимоно и щекотно прошлась по коже. Аомине почти упал на циновку, потянув девушку за собой, и на мгновение черная пелена ее волос закрыла их от мира.

Потом стало больно, и Аомине еле слышно выругался. Сказочное очарование ночи напоролось на тот нож, что прошлой ночью исполосовал его тело. Слишком много крови он потерял, чтобы не разочаровать длинноволосую.

— Подожди.

Она послушно отпрянула, и Аомине огляделся: ночь все еще была полна музыки, но другой. Рейко больше не пела — шептала что-то на ухо Кисе, устроившись у него на коленях. Его руки поглаживали узкую спину, путаясь в черных прядях, и, кажется, Кисе ранения не мешали. Если они у него были.

Аомине мешали. Внутри поднималось болезненное раздражение — еще не гнев, чувство было неприятным и незнакомым, словно у Аомине что-то забрали. Или не дали. 

— Господин? — Девушка волновалась. Не угодить такому клиенту для нее все равно что проиграть поединок. А Рейко не проигрывала — Кисе уже успел снять с нее верхнее кимоно.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Аомине, переводя взгляд на девушку. Сфокусироваться на ее лице удалось с трудом, слишком мутно было в голове. — Давай так. — Он дотронулся до ее подбородка и провел большим пальцем по влажным алым губам. Длинноволосая понятливо кивнула.

Может, надо было спросить ее имя?

Аомине глубоко вздохнул, когда она помогла ему сбросить кимоно, и раскинул ноги шире, не мешая развязывать пояс хакама. По обнаженной коже прошелся холодным касанием ветерок.

Кисе… Кисе должен раздеться. Надо увидеть его раны.

Аомине медленно повернул голову и сглотнул: возбуждение, тянувшее низ живота, вспыхнуло, будто в огонь подлили масла. Девушка, нежно посасывавшая вялый член, довольно вздохнула, явно решив, что ее усилия не прошли даром.

Рейко застонала, уткнувшись в шею Кисе, и позволила соскользнуть с плеча последнему кимоно. Теперь они лежали вокруг нее и Кисе разноцветной грудой, а его руки мяли грудь — фарфоровые чашечки, мать их.

Кисе все еще был одет.

Аомине еле подавил стон — то ли разочарования, то ли возбуждения, которое неслось по крови, заставляя вцепиться в волосы старательной шлюхи. Хотя демоны с ней, все равно у нее ничего не получится.

Его било другое возбуждение, сродни тому, что охватывает в бою или смертельной схватке. Он следил, прищурив глаза, как Рейко приподнимается и медленно садится на член Кисе, — рядом с ними был светильник, и темнота не скрывала ни единой детали. Видно было и ровный, светлый член, и круглый зад Рейко, и напряженные пальцы на ее спине.

Аомине смог дышать, только когда Рейко опустилась полностью, и Кисе застонал — в первый раз. От тихого, протяжного звука волоски на руках встали дыбом, и Аомине прикусил губу, позволяя себе закрыть глаза. Заставляя закрыть.

Теперь Кисе стонал коротко и часто, Рейко отвечала тем же, и каждый их стон бил в уши Аомине ударом боевого молота. Темнота, теплый рот шлюхи, шорох и стоны — Аомине чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя не выпил и пары чашек вина.

— Вам хорошо, господин? — спросила длинноволосая, отрываясь от члена, и Аомине, кивнув, нажал ладонью на гладкую от воска макушку. Он не хотел разговаривать и видеть ее лицо. Это мешало — непонятно, правда, чему. Слушать чужие стоны?

Кисе вдруг замолчал, и Аомине невольно посмотрел на него: Рейко плавно поднималась и опускалась на его бедрах, а золотистое кимоно, в которое он был одет, блестящим озером растеклось по полу вокруг них обоих. Рейко справлялась.

Аомине видел руку Кисе — до локтя, нижнее кимоно соскользнуло, обнажая теплого цвета кожу, почти такую же бледную, как у Рейко. Чистую — не единой царапины. Сильную — с большой ладонью, оглаживающей хрупкое тело Рейко, и широким запястьем. Кисе удерживал откинувшуюся назад Рейко одной рукой.

Он прятал силу под шелковыми нарядами, но сейчас Аомине мог ее увидеть. Если бы он мог ее почувствовать — как в схватке... 

Аомине вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. Губы пересохли, хотелось вина. Хотелось выйти во двор к ивам и речной прохладе. Надо было что-то сделать, чтобы ушли странные, чужие желания.

Вместо этого он таращился на стену и тени, которые повторяли каждое движение любовников. Все более резкие и прерывистые: на фоне расписанных соснами стен метались и сплетались в объятиях демоны.

Аомине раздраженно застонал, подогнул ногу, не давая шлюхе прервать ее занятие. Ему всего-то надо посмотреть, есть ли шрамы на теле Кисе. Рейко — он видел по теням — оглаживала его плечи, ткань должна была вот-вот упасть. Она подталкивала его кимоно назад, на спину, скоро Кисе будет обнажен и открыт его взгляду.

Темные, красные шрамы, пятнающие холеную кожу, выдадут убийцу.

Аомине хотел, чтобы он был его убийцей. Тем, из ночи.

И он смотрел. Не отрываясь — как Рейко падает вперед, скользит губами по щекам и шее Кисе, отвлекая, сдирая с него кимоно, выполняя его, Аомине, волю. От ее безостановочных стонов Аомине почти дурно — или это от потери крови? Дыма из курильниц? Из-за Кисе, который сопротивляется, удерживает шлюху на коленях, закрывает себя ее телом, и тоже смотрит.

На Аомине.

Долго — или так кажется, потому что Аомине теряется в его взгляде, так, что не слышит своих стонов.

Это схватка, и их взгляды сейчас — сталь, ударившая о сталь.

И что-то большее, потому что Кисе кривится и опускает голову, крупно, долго вздрагивая, а Рейко тонким голосом кричит: «Господин!».

Аомине разевает сухой, как после жаркой битвы, рот, и мучается от невозможности кончить. Это хуже, чем невозможность рассмотреть шрамы.

— Простите...

Длинноволосая вдруг захныкала, и Аомине только тогда понял, что почти втиснул ее лицом в пах, и ей тоже больно. Она не могла дышать.

— Господи-ин, — нежно и страстно выдохнула Рейко, соскальзывая с колен Кисе. Бесполезно — кимоно все еще было на нем. Аомине дал длинноволосой подняться, сам потянул ее вверх, кивком указывая на выход. Вино он и сам может налить.

— Красавица, — хрипло и тихо сказал Кисе. Он лежал на боку, прикрытый шелком, обнажены были только низ живота и обмякший член. — Я должен поблагодарить вас, господин Аомине.

Рейко, улыбаясь, целовала его пальцы — все еще надеялась разоблачить слишком умного клиента? Кисе не повелся на ее чары, подумал Аомине, и это неожиданно оказалось приятной мыслью. Ненужной, но приятной.

— Я же обещал развлечения.

— О да. — Кисе больше ничего не сказал, отнял руку у Рейко и перекатился на спину. Кимоно будто приклеилось к его бедру. — Я оценил по достоинству ваш сюрприз. Говорят, совместный поход в бордель сближает и укрепляет доверие.

В его голосе была насмешка или Аомине показалось?

— Сближает, — усмехнулся он. — Не так, конечно, как со шлюхами.

Кисе насмешила двусмысленность — уголок рта, видный Аомине, пополз вверх.

Где-то в доме зазвучало кото — никакого сравнения с игрой Рейко, но одобрительные крики мужчин все равно заглушили музыку.

Наваждение, кажется, проходило. А вот возбуждение не оставляло, глухим эхом расходясь по телу. С этим придется что-то делать, но Аомине пока не понимал — что. 

Определенно, шлюхи тут не помогут, но попробовать можно. Когда этот Кисе уедет и увезет с собой беспокойство... Жаль, что уедет. 

— Я велю принести еды. 

— Неплохая идея, — сонно отозвался Кисе. — Тут есть саке?

— Наверняка.

Потянувшись, Аомине зевнул — чужая сонливость была заразной. Наверное, стоит перекусить и ехать назад, если Кисе не захочет еще женщину. Тот лежал, согнув левую ногу в колене и расслабленно раскинув руки, всем своим видом олицетворяя умиротворенность.

Похоже, ничего у него не болело. 

— Хотите пока вина? — Аомине поднял кувшин, оставленный длинноволосой, и поболтал, проверяя, осталось ли хоть немного.

— С удовольствием.

Аомине почти пропустил быстрое движение Кисе, повернувшегося на бок, — правое бедро открылось на мгновение, белое и крепкое, перечеркнутое длинной алой чертой.

Аомине помнил, как наносил этот удар.

 

Шрам Кисе никак не шел из головы, беспокоил, словно старая рана в холодную погоду, не давал уснуть. Иногда Аомине казалось, он его придумал, увидел то, что хотел увидеть, но для фантазии воспоминания были слишком четкими, он так ясно представлял себе контраст алого с белым в обрамлении теней от шелковых складок.

Он ждал третий день, как рыбак ждет движения поплавка. Приглашал Кисе отобедать, искал в придворном убийцу: рассматривал руки — с сильными, крепкими запястьями, следил за движениями — плавными, выверенными, точными.

Кисе сидел рядом, делая вид, что пристальный взгляд его нисколько не беспокоит. А Аомине думал о том, что хотел бы забраться рукой под ткань темно-синих хакама, сдвинуть полы кимоно, провести ладонью по бедру, ощущая неровность кожи.

Он точно знал, что сделает, когда они скрестят мечи — всего несколько взмахов, и можно будет развеять сомнения. Нужно всего лишь дождаться. Меч рассечет ткань хакама, обнажит тонкий шрам — алая полоса к тому времени побледнеет, не так будет бросаться в глаза, но Аомине будет знать. И Кисе будет знать, что Аомине знает.

Как именно Кисе умрет, Аомине еще не решил, но это должна быть красивая смерть. Возможно, клинком прямо в сердце, или — сверху вниз, от ключицы к паху, разрубая пополам.

 

А утром третьего дня приехал Суса. 

— Князь-инок велит вам собираться. — Суса вошел к Аомине сразу, едва слез с коня, дорожная пыль еще покрывала его хакама. Он поздоровался коротко, не отдав всех положенных приветствий, и сразу перешел к делу. 

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Князь-инок настаивает.

Аомине представил, как князь Харасава крутит пальцами у подбородка, ища локон, а потом гладит ладонью бритую голову — уже три года как постригся в монахи, а до сих пор не привык к отсутствию волос, — со вздохом отставляет вино или прогоняет очередную красотку из постели и приказывает Сусе задумчивым голосом: «Отправьте Аомине на помощь Кайджо».

— Из плана Имаёши ничего не выйдет, я сегодня вечером убью посланника Кайджо на поединке.

— План князя Имаёши уже отменен. Ракузан стало известно, что Тоо оказывает поддержку Кайджо.

— Но откуда? — Вакамацу сжал кулаки. — Шпион сообщил?

— Князь Имаёши предполагает, что это сами Кайджо.

— Но зачем им это?

Суса потер длинный нос.

— Вероятно, они не так просты, как мы считали, и догадались о наших планах. Или наоборот, какой-то простак сболтнул.

Чей-то длинный язык — самое простое объяснение, но если Аомине прав и убийца все-таки Кисе, то единственный возможный ответ — догадались. Где-то выдал себя тот, кто знал о плане, или же план был настолько прозрачным, или шпионы Кайджо оказались на высоте. Когда только тайное стало явным? 

Посвящены были, насколько Аомине знал, — Имаеши, Сакурай и Суса. Вакамацу узнал утром после нападения, Аомине же узнал из письма, а потом был тот неприятный разговор с Сакураем. А если как раз его и подслушали?

Да, это было бы вероятно — Аомине представил, как темная фигура крадется и шум камышей скрывает шаги. Очень вероятно: ведь днем Кисе сражался без желания убивать, а потом услышал разговор… Наверное, решил, что Аомине хотел дождаться развязки противостояния и напасть уже после на победителя. Или же просто императрица была ему очень дорога. 

Суса тем временем продолжал рассуждать:

— Мы выясним это позже, сейчас важнее другое. Теперь, когда клану Ракузан известно о нашем сотрудничестве, к Аояме будут отправлены все свободные силы князя Небуи под началом Хаямы и осадные машины мастера Лю Вэя из страны Тюгоку. И как только они разберутся с Кайджо, примутся за нас. Поэтому у нас единственный ход — помочь Кайджо разгромить их. Только сплотив силы, мы сможем выжить.

Аомине равнодушно отвернулся.

— Я сам справлюсь. От сил Хаямы в лучшем случае половина останется после осады. — Если, конечно, о воинах Кайджо можно было судить по тому, как дрался их убийца.

Сакурай тронул его за рукав.

— Кайджо не сможет нанести им никакого урона, Аомине-сан, разве вы не слышали про мастера Лю Вэя? Он сооружает машины, которые бросают огромные камни или длинные копья. Говорят, он может в несколько попаданий совершенно разрушить стену, а копье может пронзить десять человек сразу. 

— Это правда? — спросил Аомине у Сусы.

Тот кивнул. 

— Очевидцы рассказывают, одну из пограничных крепостей Шутоку сравняли с землей. Воинам Небуи даже не пришлось вытаскивать мечи из ножен.

Суса покосился на Сакурая. Должно быть, тот и был очевидцем — вне сражений он производил впечатление трусливого торговца, и Имаеши часто отправлял его наблюдателем. 

Вакамацу ударил кулаком по плетеной циновке на полу.

— Какая бесчестная смерть! Воинам подобает сражаться мечами и луками! Победить в бою должен тот, чье мастерство лучше.

На эти машины было бы любопытно взглянуть, — решил Аомине. Если камни пробивают стены, то мечущие их штуки должны быть огромны и неповоротливы, а строительство их, скорее всего, занимает много времени. Одна хорошая вылазка в нужный момент или удачный выстрел горящей стрелой — и они уничтожены. Но почему же Шутоку, которые славились своими лучниками, не смогли этого сделать? 

Возможно, сражение с Хаямой и машинами из Тюгоку выйдет интересным.

— Господин Аомине, вы должны послушаться князя-инока и поехать, нам лучше остановить Ракузан на землях Кайджо, — Сакурай низко поклонился, коснувшись лбом пола. — Тогда наши города и деревни не пострадают.

Пожалуй, это действительно дельное предложение. Футаока несомненно выстоит, но восстанавливать стены и башни, которые обязательно пострадают, такая морока. 

Тем более, Аомине уже решил для себя, что примет бой. 

— Да, будет жаль, если мой любимый бордель сожгут, — сказал он. — Пусть пригласят Кисе на восточную веранду, я сам скажу ему, что мы выезжаем вечером. 

А убить Кисе можно будет и после. Если тот выживет. 

 

На этот раз не было ни завтрака, ни столов, ни подушек. Аомине встретил Кисе стоя и сразу показал рукой на сад, приглашая пройтись. 

Под ногами хрустели мелкие камешки, еще зеленые соцветия гортензий покачивались на ветру, а Кисе улыбался приветливее обычного, видимо, понимая, что Аомине позвал его не для нового развлечения. Приезд Сусы с отрядом не мог остаться для него незамеченным, но на лице его не отражалось ни любопытства, ни беспокойства, одна только придворная любезность, такая, что театральная маска бы позавидовала.

Аомине остановился у беседки, повернулся к Кисе и, не скрываясь, заглянул в лицо. Кисе только немного опустил длинные ресницы: ему пришлось встать против солнца, чтобы ответить Аомине таким же прямым взглядом. 

— Мы выезжаем сегодня вечером. 

Только вежливое удивление появилось на лице Кисе. 

— Вы изменили свое решение? А как же наш поединок, неужели мы его отменим? — И единственным, что Аомине мог бы посчитать намеком на то, что это Кисе хотел его убить, было легкое сожаление в голосе, когда он упомянул поединок. 

— Перенесем.

— А вы достаточно себя хорошо чувствуете для дороги? — Кисе шагнул в сторону, заставляя Аомине повернуться так, чтобы свет падал на его лицо. — Мне кажется, вы все еще бледны. Может, нам стоит выехать завтра? 

Бледен он, да как же. Даже звучит как издевательство. Но ведь с каким искренним сочувствием Кисе смотрит, нельзя не восхититься игрой. 

— У нас меньше времени, чем вы рассчитывали. Небуя узнал, что Тоо предложили помощь Кайджо, нам придется спешить.

— Узнал? Но… 

Недоумение, а затем понимание мелькнули в его глазах и исчезли быстро, будто стрижи над рекой промчались. Он догадался! Догадался о том, как, что и зачем произошло в столице. Сакурай же сказал, Кайджо в то утро выпустили птицу — верно, это Кисе вернулся, пересказал подслушанный разговор и велел сообщить своему князю. 

— Да, вы правы, тогда нам действительно стоит выехать уже сегодня, — сказал Кисе, но в его голосе слышалось сомнение, будто он жалел, что у него не будет возможности разобраться с Аомине ночью. — Когда вы будете готовы? — спросил он уже тверже.

— В час овцы. 

Отряд Сусы мог выйти в путь хоть сейчас, а люди Аомине умели собираться быстро, не тратя время на долгие прощания. 

 

До заката путь лежал по равнине. Остановились, когда солнце совсем закатилось за горизонт, чтобы дать лошадям передохнуть, расседлывать не стали, только ослабили подпруги да задали корма, поводив. Дальше дорога шла в горы, пришлось сбавить ход, но следующий отдых дали только у брода через Хитаками.

В Аояму прибыли к началу часа обезьяны следующего дня. 

Дорога круто поднималась к замку, будто вырастающему из скалы, по голому каменистому склону и упиралась в переброшенный через ров подъемный мост. Издалека было видно, что стены и внутренние постройки обновляли совсем недавно — специальный состав, не дающий дереву загореться, сверкал белизной. 

С севера белый замок защищали неприступные горы, и самая высокая из них — серо-голубая Аояма, до макушки которой не добирался еще ни один человек. 

Разглядывая замок снаружи, а потом и изнутри, Аомине подумал, что даже для него взять эту твердыню было бы тяжело. Помимо главной башни подступы к Аояме охраняли две дополнительные, устроенные на скальных выступах, подняться к ним можно было по вырубленным в камне ступеням. 

Во дворе замка суетились люди — похоже, вот только сейчас из долины пригнали повозки с рисом и вяленым мясом, и теперь эти повозки разгружали, оттаскивали тяжелые мешки куда-то вглубь замка. Скорее всего склад был устроен в какой-нибудь пещере, во всяком случае, Аомине на месте хозяев крепости сделал бы именно так. 

И с водой тут проблем не было — с вершины скалы стекал ручей. 

Да, если запастись едой, держать осаду тут можно очень долго. Даже интересно, что сможет сделать тот мастер со своими машинами. 

Конюшни и жилые помещения располагались за вторым рядом укреплений. Кисе коротко переговорил с человеком, распоряжающимся разгрузкой — громкоголосым плотным воином с кустистыми бровями, — и вернулся к отряду. 

— Позвольте мне показать предназначенные для вас комнаты, — он улыбнулся, как гостеприимный хозяин, и уверенно зашагал к западной стене. 

Вакамацу, стоявший позади Аомине, проворчал:

— Комнаты, подумать только, какая изнеженность. 

Аомине согласился с ним про себя, но ничего не сказал. Он перекинул поводья своего коня вперед и повел его по каменистому двору, еще успев услышать тихое:

— Но господин Вакамацу, а если дождь пойдет? Тетива даже в чехле отсыреет, как ни смазывай. 

Расседлав лошадей и разместив их в стойлах под скалой, пошли разглядывать предназначенное для них помещение и устраиваться на новом месте. Аомине задержался, остановившись рядом с Кисе. 

— Как вам тут? — спросил тот в ответ на пристальный взгляд. 

Аомине уставился на видневшийся над головой Кисе изящный конек крыши, здание под ним отличалось от прочих домов — зодчие, возводившие его, думали о красоте больше, чем о крепости стен. Должно быть, именно там разместят императрицу. 

— Надежно сделано, можно отбиться от целого войска малыми силами.

Кисе улыбнулся, как будто даже удивленный похвалой, и обернулся, прослеживая взгляд Аомине.

— Это Башня Цапли, ее построили совсем недавно, при предыдущем императоре. 

— Вы там будете жить? 

— Нет, я со своими людьми размещусь напротив. — Кисе показал на длинный дом перед изящным зданием.

Разумеется. Даже если бы Аомине не предполагал никакого коварства со стороны гостей, он бы тоже поместил свой отряд между ними и своим князем. 

— Когда ожидают императрицу?

— Через три или четыре дня. Скорее всего, князь Касамацу отправит гонца, как только они покинут храм. 

— А Хаяму? 

— Не терпится вступить в бой? — усмехнулся Кисе. — Суга сказал, утром заметили их у Гифу, это в четырех дневных переходах отсюда, но идут медленно, с тяжелыми телегами. С такой скоростью, у них путь займет еще не меньше пяти-шести дней.

Аомине больше бы доверился лазутчикам клана Тоо, но сейчас выбора не было — приходилось полагаться на Кайджо. Пять дней — это хорошо, можно и отдохнуть, и осмотреться. И даже заскучать.

Кисе как будто прочитал его мысли.

— Вам, наверное, не терпится прилечь после дороги? — с едва скрытой насмешкой сказал он. 

Честно говоря, скачка Аомине утомила, он еще не до конца оправился от потери крови. Но Кисе совершенно не обязательно было об этом знать. 

— Хороший воин всегда знает, когда может позволить себе отдохнуть, чтобы быть готовым сражаться. Усталость мешает в бою.

— Недаром о вас говорят — первый меч империи: целых два года готовиться к величайшему сражению. 

Что-то Кисе растерял придворный лоск, стоило им с Аомине оказаться в одном строю. Но злиться на его язвительность не хотелось — лоск Кисе растерял не только в словах, и сейчас он, с растрепанными волосами, весь покрытый пылью, слегка покачивающийся от усталости, казался старым соратником, у которого острота языка не уступает остроте меча. Словно клинок вытащили из разукрашенных парадных ножен, обнажив острое, не раз пившее кровь лезвие. 

Расставшись с Кисе, Аомине присоединился к своему отряду.

Комната на самом деле оказалась одна, только перегородки-седзи делили ее на две неравные части — та, что поменьше, видимо, предназначалась для знатных воинов, а большая — для простых. 

В меньшей комнате разместились Суса, Вакамацу и Сакурай, сюда же перенесли вещи Аомине. Тюки с одеялами, нехитрый походный скарб все еще оставались неразобранными, доспехи никто не снял — ждали решения Аомине.

— Есть новости? — спросил Суса, держа ладонь на рукояти меча.

— Хаяму ждем через пять дней, императрицу — через три или четыре, пока отдыхаем и осматриваемся.


	3. Бой

Из приоткрытых дверей тянуло легким запахом дыма и рыбы — Хаякава сказал, отряд Торы, его старый отряд, пришел еще утром. Кисе замер на мгновение, опираясь на перила веранды. Три года он не видел этих людей — людей, с которыми вырос, с которыми отправлялся в морские походы и ночные вылазки, — и все же, легко мог представить, как они все расположились. Ноде наверняка сидит над котелком и мешает похлебку, братья Асано — перебрасываются ножами, Хомма и Ода спят, запасаясь отдыхом впрок, а Тора, конечно, читает последнее письмо от дочери, ну или донимает всех, кто не занят, рассказами о ней. 

Стараясь не шуметь, Кисе поднялся на веранду, снял обувь и вошел в комнату. Нет, ему даже не стоило надеяться проникнуть незамеченным — все взгляды тут же устремились к нему. Открыто усмехнуться себе позволил только Тора, остальные опустились на колени в положенном обычаями поклоне.

— Сердце мое трепещет от радости видеть вас, мой господин, — сказал Тора, придавая своей речи столичный выговор — наглец, не уступающий своей дерзостью Аомине Дайки! Но хоть Тора и смеялся, нельзя было не заметить — он действительно рад. 

Кисе опустился на циновки рядом с ним.

— Что-то с ногой, господин? — тут же спросил Тора. От его взгляда ничего не могло укрыться. 

— Небольшая царапина, досаждает. — Кисе качнул головой, показывая, что не желает расспросов, слишком о многом бы пришлось рассказывать. — Вы же обедать собирались? — показал он на очаг с котлом. — Не оставите своего господина голодным? 

От усталости есть не хотелось, но удобнее предлога, чтобы перевести тему, не найдется. 

— А вы не отвыкли от простой пище при дворе, господин? — Ноде помешал похлебку, и запах рыбы и трав с новой силой ударил в нос. — Теперь-то мое вам уже не по вкусу придется.

— Разве может быть что-то вкуснее пищи, которую ел с детства? Знал бы ты, сколько раз я мечтал о твоей похлебке. 

Ноде согласно закивал. Он по праву гордился своим мастерством повара, и если и преуменьшал свои достоинства, как сейчас, то только потому, что знал — его тут же начнут нахваливать. 

За едой и разговорами время летело быстро. Кисе слушал рассказы о том, что случилось в его отсутствие, сам побаловал любопытствующих историями о придворной жизни, но мысли его то и дело возвращались то к путешествию императрицы — доберется ли без помех? — то к дням в Футаоке. 

Кисе рад был снова встретиться со старыми товарищами, снова сражаться с ними бок о бок. И хорошо, что у него будет несколько дней до приезда императрицы, чтобы заново к ним привыкнуть.

 

Пока не приехал Касамацу с государыней, обязанность занимать гостей и проводить церемонии лежала на Кисе: общий обед или ужин, вечернее моление о здоровье императрицы и скорейшем прибытии. Особенно последнее досаждало, будь он простым воином, сбежал бы от всех этих поклонов и возжигания свечей. Кисе потер бедро и невольно поморщился — рана заживала медленно. Все потому, что приходилось делать вид, будто ее вовсе нет. 

Хотя Аомине наверняка все понял, если не сразу, то в борделе, когда Кисе почти потерял голову от сакэ и умелых ласк красавицы. Только дурак бы не догадался, зачем его привели в уютный дом, окруженный ивами, это было даже забавно — Аомине действовал с ловкостью придворного интригана. И смотрел, не стесняясь, почти не скрывая жгучего интереса, его возбуждение передавалось Кисе, как раньше, в бою.

Легко забыться и утратить контроль, когда на тебя так смотрят.

Поставив последнюю свечу, Кисе повел плечами, прогоняя воспоминание. Не самое лучшее время, чтобы думать о борделях, когда ждешь в гости императрицу и охотящуюся за ней армию. Тем более, гонец от Касамацу прибыл в полдень. Оставалось лишь несколько часов дождаться. 

Наконец слуга вбежал с сообщением.

— Господин! Обоз уже виден. 

Слава богам!

— Пусть Хаякава пошлет десять человек им навстречу.

Скорее бы.

Кисе вышел во двор, нетерпеливо поглядывая в сторону открытых ворот — всадники как раз выезжали, сразу переходя в галоп.

Стоило бы, наверное, сочинить подходящее случаю стихотворение, чтобы убить последние мгновения беспокойства и достойно приветствовать императрицу, но нужные слова, как назло, не шли в голову. Общество Аомине Дайки дурно на него влияло.

— Вон они!

Воины строились, образуя коридор, по которому торжественно проедут повозки, орал на нерасторопных солдат Хаякава, ему вторил Вакамацу — Тоо влились в общий строй, но с воинами Кайджо смешиваться не стали. Аомине видно не было, и Кисе это не удивляло.

Интересно, в горных ручьях есть рыба?

— Быстро едут, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. Кисе еле удалось сдержаться, чтобы не обернуться — резко, отшатнувшись. Видно, рыбы в Аояме не водилось.

Подкравшийся кошкой Аомине вглядывался вдаль, будто мог различить что-то на фоне темнеющих гор.

— Чем раньше ее величество окажется под защитой стен, тем лучше.

— Переживаете за свою императрицу? — усмехнулся Аомине, и Кисе почувствовал раздражение. Нет, он был уверен, что Аомине выполнит приказ и будет сражаться на их стороне до конца, но с него сталось бы оскорбить Сацуки своим недовольством.

Жаль, что Кисе не удалось победить, тогда все было бы гораздо легче.

— Государыня дорога каждому из жителей империи, — медленно сказал он, положив ладонь на рукоять меча.

— Кроме Небуи и его клана.

И Тоо, договорил за него Кисе — про себя, конечно, кто будет говорить такое союзнику. Аомине, не дождавшись ответа, бросил на него странный взгляд и тоже замолчал.

Так, в молчании, они смотрели, как во двор въезжают тяжелые повозки, запряженные волами. Небо на западе догорало алыми всполохами, и солнце уже скрылось за горами, факелы в руках солдат огненным ожерельем окружили первый экипаж.

Сердце Кисе забилось чаще, когда из-за полога показалась закутанная в шелка фигура. Аомине рядом заинтересованно хмыкнул, и Кисе подумал, что он, вероятно, не имел чести видеть императрицу.

Опускаясь на колени, Кисе невольно скосил на него взгляд: Аомине, почти не скрываясь, смотрел на подходивших к ним женщин, по случаю темноты не прятавших лица. Наглец!

— Кисе. — Перед глазами был край кимоно, красная ткань в темноте казалась черной. — Мы рады видеть вас и быть под вашей защитой.

Сацуки говорила с положенной церемонностью, но в ее голосе слышались облегчение и усталость. Кисе вздрогнул, когда совсем рядом заплакал ребенок. Наследник.

— Государыня, я недостоин такой милости. 

Аомине рядом то ли хмыкнул, то ли подавился восклицанием, и Кисе захотелось его убить. Вот прямо сейчас.

— Это Аомине Дайки, ваше величество. Он прибыл со своими людьми, чтобы…

— Я знаю, Кисе, — Сацуки не дала ему договорить. Все-таки слишком устала, демоны бы побрали эти церемонии, пусть даже такие, непростительно простые, будто в крепость прибыла распоследняя из фрейлин. — Я благодарна. 

— Кисе, проводи государыню в ее покои, — крикнул издалека Касамацу. — Я принесу принца.

Ребенок надрывался плачем, и Сацуки нетерпеливо переступила, заставляя Кисе поторопиться. Аомине, так и не произнесший ни слова, тоже встал и отошел в сторону, не собираясь ни помогать, ни мешать.

Кисе успел заметить его взгляд на Сацуки — так не смотрят на божественных супруг императора. Раздражение на Аомине поднялось с новой силой, и, кажется, что-то отразилось на лице, потому что Сацуки удивленно приподняла нарисованные брови. 

— Все в порядке, — ответил Кисе на невысказанный вопрос. — Комнаты готовы, и я велел нагреть воду. Ужин подадут, как только вы прикажете. 

— Хорошо. Я останусь с дамами, отложим все разговоры на утро. Касамацу тоже нужно отдохнуть, он вторые сутки на ногах.

Сацуки покачивалась от усталости, и Кисе не мог не восхищаться ее выдержкой и упорством — даже сейчас ее голос звучал твердо.

Говорили они тихо, благо во дворе и так было шумно: слуги разгружали повозки, перекрикивались солдаты, встретившие знакомых, кто-то смеялся. Можно позволить себе побыть семьей, а не императрицей и ее подданным.

— Этот Аомине. У тебя с ним... трудности? — все-таки спросила Сацуки, пока Кисе сам открывал седзи. — Ты нехорошо на него смотрел.

— Нет. — И Кисе не врал. Он даже сам удивился, осознав — у него нет трудностей с Аомине, что бы там между ними ни было, это совсем другое. — Я приглашу его на обед завтра?

Сацуки кивнула и озабоченно оглянулась: к Башне Цапли подходил Касамацу с драгоценным свертком. Фрейлины шли за ним свитой, и Кисе улыбнулся, настолько непривычным было зрелище.

— Сайсё, прими принца, — велела Сацуки, и немолодая, но еще красивая дама осторожно забрала беспокойного младенца из рук Касамацу. Тот облегченно вздохнул, и так громко, что сам, кажется, смутился. — Нам всем нужен отдых.

— У вас только пять дам? — Кисе никогда не видел императрицу со столь малой свитой. Две девушки-служанки едва ли лет тринадцати, плотная женщина, по всей видимости, кормилица, Сайсё, убаюкивающая сейчас ребенка, та самая Миарэ-но Сэдзи, на письмо которой Кисе так и не ответил, и три младших фрейлины. Им случилось разделить ложе как раз накануне его отъезда — без обязательств и к взаимному удовольствию, недолговечному, но приятному, как роса на заре. Тем невежливее было его молчание.

Но Кисе был рад ее видеть.

— Остальные продолжат молиться в храме за здоровье императора и наследника, — ровным тоном сказала Сацуки, и Кисе решил не спрашивать, что с ними сталось. Хорошо, если просто в монахини постригли.

— У тебя все готово? — Касамацу положил руку ему на плечо, и Кисе почувствовал запах пота и пыли. Так пахнет дорога. И усталость.

— Конечно. И для тебя тоже. 

— Идите, — отпустила их Сацуки. — Завтра, все разговоры завтра.

 

Таким вымотанным Касамацу Кисе видел редко. Разве что в юности, когда они неделю гонялись по заливам за обнаглевшими пиратами, и потом, во время свадьбы Сацуки. Касамацу всегда взваливал на себя ответственность — за мир в провинции, за порядок на море, за свадебные хлопоты — и Кисе одновременно восторгался этой его чертой, и не одобрял то, что себя Касамацу не щадит. 

Вот как сейчас — упал, не раздеваясь, на циновки и провалился в сон. Даже шум из соседней комнаты, где устраивались на ночлег солдаты, ему не мешал.

А Кисе спать хотел, но уже не мог — худшая разновидность усталости. 

Он вышел во двор, задвинув за собой седзи, и посмотрел на Башню — в окнах еще горел свет, но прямо на глазах кто-то погасил светильники. Сацуки и ее дамы тоже легли. 

Кисе кивнул Хаякаве, проверявшему часовых, и спустился к крепостной стене — в темноте она казалась бесконечно высокой, сливаясь со скалами и ночным беззвездным небом. Длинные сосновые факелы вырывали из темноты силуэты воинов, стоявших на страже, и от этой картины, будто нарисованной на вычерненной бумаге, веяло обманчивым чувством защищенности.

— Стихи слагаете? — насмешливо поинтересовался Аомине, появляясь из чернильной темноты, но на этот раз Кисе даже не вздрогнул. Может, потому что как раз о нем думал.

Ну до чего же он наглый!

— Размышляю о нравах, — холодно отозвался Кисе. — О почтительности, приличествующей воспитанному человеку, и благоговении перед супругой императора.

— Я благоговею, — сказал Аомине. — Еще как. Красота императрицы ослепляет, особенно та, что ниже шеи.

Кисе в первый момент просто онемел. Услышать такое о Сацуки, о государыне, о матери наследника… 

Да и как он умудрился рассмотреть ее в темноте и под слоем одежд?!

— Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так рьяно взялись за ее защиту. — Аомине стоял совсем рядом, протяни руку — и дотронешься до обтянутого грубой тканью плеча. 

— Я защищаю свою императрицу и свой клан, — Кисе чувствовал, как гнев захлестывает его разум, во рту пересохло, будто он не говорил с союзником, а дрался с врагом. — Никто не смеет видеть в этом что-то иное. Если вы позволите себе…

Он не смог договорить, не знал как. Просто сказать “я убью тебя” — этого мало. 

— Ладно, ладно. — Аомине оставался равнодушным, он словно не замечал, как разъярен Кисе. — Никто не смеет любить императрицу не как императрицу, даже вы.

И это говорит человек, только что рассуждавший о красоте Сацуки, о самых ее сокровенных достоинствах! Кисе представил, как Аомине, победно улыбаясь, протягивает руку к тонкой белой шее, скользит пальцем ниже, под край кимоно, медленно отводя ткань, и скривился, не сдержавшись. В груди всколыхнулось болезненное и жгучее чувство протеста, даже дыхание перехватило. 

— Я виновен только в том, что люблю ее как сестру. — Эти слова были почти святотатством, но Аомине первым нарушил законы благопристойности. Вызывающе наглый, он, казалось, хотел, чтобы Кисе тоже отбросил придворную вежливость и манеры, словно ему был нужен не разговор, а новая схватка с мечами в руках. — Моя жизнь принадлежит ей. И клану.

— Вы почти отдали ее мне. — Аомине усмехнулся, в темноте блеснули белые зубы. — Свою жизнь. 

Гнев схлынул, будто его и не было. Кисе тряхнул головой, прогоняя странное чувство — Аомине Дайки будил в нем страсти, о которых он и не подозревал. Одним словом мог превратить его в дурака.

— У нас еще будет время решить, кому чья жизнь достанется, — надменно ответил Кисе. 

— В бою, — уточнил, оскалившись, Аомине. Как кот со вставшей дыбом шерстью — и куда делась вся лень и скука. 

Рана на бедре стрельнула болью.

— В бою, — согласился Кисе. 

 

Золотистые ломтики рыбы на белом фарфоре выглядели почти изысканно, будто на снег уронили атласное кимоно. Кисе задумчиво подцепил один палочками и отправил в рот. 

После бессонной ночи — он с трудом уснул лишь под утро, измучившись тяжелыми мыслями и храпом Касамацу и Хаякавы, — Кисе ощущал себя развалиной. В отличие от Аомине, чья бодрость заставляла чувствовать собственную разбитость еще сильнее.

Боги допустили вопиющую несправедливость!

— При дворе говорят, что мастер Лю Вэй — колдун, — сказала Сацуки. Она не стала прятаться за ширмой, предпочитая свободу, позволительную в преддверии войны. Они обедали вместе, почти как в детстве — Касамацу, Сацуки и Кисе. И отвратительно бодрый чужак Аомине Дайки. — Он и выглядит так, словно явился из царства демонов.

— Да пусть он хоть притащит этих демонов за собой, Ракузану не победить. — Аомине пожал плечами и, опомнившись, добавил: — Государыня.

— Он не колдун, — вмешался Касамацу. — Я видел, как он упал на охоте и повредил ногу. Лечили его как обычного человека, а потом он долго хромал.

Кисе разговаривать про колдунов было скучно, и он взял еще рыбы. Есть снова не хотелось, но поддерживать беседу не хотелось еще больше.

Аомине сидел напротив, и, даже не поднимая взгляд, Кисе то и дело видел его руки — он цеплял палочками рис в клейком соусе, брал чашку, постукивал пальцами по лаковой столешнице, и это помимо воли притягивало взгляд.

Кисти у Аомине были широкие и темные, еще темнее, чем руки и грудь. Кисе это заметил еще тогда, на берегу реки у стен Футаоки.

— Если бы он не болел и не хромал, он бы выдал себя, — рассудительно заметила Сацуки, но понятно было, что она не больно-то верит в досужие сплетни. В многослойных одеждах неярких тонов императрицу можно было бы счесть обычной небогатой дамой, но дурак тот, кто совершит такую ошибку. Невнимательный, неумный — Сацуки не перепутаешь с фрейлиной или служанкой.

— Но кровь он подделать не мог, — возразил Касамацу. — А ее было много. Дерево пропороло кожу чуть не до кости.

— А потом он выпил колдовское зелье, выздоровел за одну ночь и дурачил весь двор и лекарей хромотой. — Кисе оставил рыбу в покое и еле сдержался, чтобы не провести устало рукой по глазам. До вечера было далеко, подготовка к осаде шла полным ходом, а он сидел и едва не зевал.

— А вы что думаете, господин Аомине? — Сацуки обратилась к Аомине, и Кисе тоже посмотрел на его довольное лицо. Аомине освоился быстро. Он знал себе цену — за эти деньги можно было купить полцарства — и не тушевался перед лицом императрицы. Еще и улыбался так дерзко, что Кисе хотелось ударить по тонким изогнутым губам.

Он почти чувствовал, как кулак касается горячей гладкой кожи. В груди стало горячо, и Кисе схватил чашку с родниковой водой, чтобы запить раздражение.

Слишком много места занимал в его мыслях Аомине Дайки. 

— Я думаю, что предстоящая битва — лучший способ это проверить, — сказал Аомине. — Будь он колдун, демон или, в худшем случае, обычный человек, я брошу его голову к вашим ногам, государыня.

Сацуки улыбнулась, и Кисе недовольно отвернулся. Он видел, что Аомине ей понравился, и это не то чтобы задевало — Кисе никогда бы не стал мелочно ревновать — но было слегка досадно. Аомине слишком вольготно себя чувствовал для человека, которому было позволено приблизиться к императрице. Кисе то и дело замечал далекие от почтительности взгляды. 

Касамацу тоже их видел и хмурился, явно дожидаясь повода окоротить самоуверенного союзника, но тот был безукоризненно вежлив. 

Кисе почти жалел об этом.

— Надо будет только вовремя вас разбудить, — хмыкнул он, разглядывая деревянный потолок. Башне Цапли не доставало роскоши, в другое время было бы стыдно принимать здесь императрицу с наследником. — Хотя я бы не отказался увидеть вашу битву с демонами и колдунами. 

— С людьми точно увидите, — пообещал, усмехнувшись, Аомине. — Бьюсь об заклад, вам столько не убить.

Касамацу удивленно посмотрел, перевел взгляд с Кисе на Аомине, открыл рот и тут же закрыл, так и не произнеся ни слова. Сацуки тоже промолчала, лишь прикрылась веером — наверняка скрывала улыбку, сообразил Кисе, запоздало поняв, что ведут они себя… как дети ведут. Не поделили будущую славу.

— Мы будем убивать вместе. — Кисе даже поклонился со всей придворной грацией. — Это наша общая битва, с людьми или демонами, не имеет значения.

— Вы нам поможете, — энергично заявил Касамацу, не давая Аомине ответить. — Победа нужна и Кайджо, и Тоо.

Аомине явно сомневался в том, кто кому будет помогать, но говорить ничего не стал, только поклонился — довольно небрежно. И посмотрел — не на Касамацу, на Кисе — с вызовом.

Я убью больше, чем ты. Я убью тебя.

Кисе улыбнулся, чувствуя, как становится легче дышать.

— Приятно видеть столь сильных воинов, готовых к сражению, — сказала Сацуки, отложив веер. — Тем более, когда от сражения зависит будущее наших кланов.

Она ничего не сказала про свою жизнь и жизнь сына. Она и в самом деле не считала это главным, Кисе знал.

— Государыня, — Аомине сощурился и вдруг стал серьезен, как священник в храме. — Война кланов доставит неудовольствие вашему супругу. Не решит ли он вмешаться?

Кисе был почти уверен, что нет. Императора окружали люди из Ракузана, он видел глазами Небуи, слышал ушами господина Лео, а руками его были их армии. Вряд ли императору вообще доложат об осаде Аоямы — на месте Небуи Кисе хранил бы все в строжайшей тайне. Потом привез бы на пепелище посмотреть на трупы заговорщиков из Кайджо и Тоо, а Сацуки с сыном похоронил бы со всеми почестями. Но все же не стоило сбрасывать со счетов ловкость князя Имаеши и решительность Совета князей.

— Мой божественный супруг, — медленно сказала Сацуки, глядя куда-то вдаль поверх их голов, — предпочитает не заниматься делами… низменными. И его окружение бережет его от неприятных новостей. Особенно с тех пор, как правитель Тоо отбыл в свою резиденцию, а мой отец заболел так, что не может покидать покои. 

— Совет князей не сможет уговорить его вмешаться? — спросил Кисе. Он не мог подвергать сомнению деяния — или бездействие — императора, но в груди каменело от вида тонких морщинок, залегших на белом лбу Сацуки.

— Скорее императору пришлось бы уговаривать Совет, — хмуро сказал Касамацу, и Сацуки кивнула. — Совет тоже… очень бережется неприятных новостей.

Ждут, какой из великих кланов победит. Кисе очень хорошо понимал, почему Аомине не любил императорский двор.

— Эти толстые стариканы забыли про честь. — Аомине, кажется, вполне устраивало, что в предстоящей драке неожиданностей ждать не надо. Мало ли, появись император под стенами Аоямы, они бы пали без единого выстрела колдовских машин Лю Вэя. 

— Повежливее, — Касамацу окрикнул Аомине так же, как обычно Кисе, тот даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Оба вздрогнули. — Государыня, вам следует отдохнуть. Мы слишком долго рассиживаемся за едой, когда впереди невпроворот дел.

Например, выспаться. 

Не только же Аомине дремать под чахлыми деревьями, росшими в здешнем саду. 

 

Разбудил его Касамацу. Кисе подхватился, резко, не соображая, что происходит, и облегченно выдохнул, увидев в полумраке знакомое лицо. Касамацу сидел на корточках и тряс его за плечо — от души тряс. То-то Кисе успело присниться землетрясение.

— Просыпайся давай, — шепотом сказал Касамацу, и Кисе глянул в открытые седзи: замок окутывали мягкие лиловые сумерки, а над Башней Цапли загорелись первые звезды. Это сколько же он спал?! — Императрица ждет.

Кисе молча поднялся, поправляя смявшуюся одежду, и кивнул Касамацу. Благодарить за часы отдыха — это была роскошь, которой Кисе не заслужил, — он не стал. Касамцу только злиться будет.

Во дворе было прохладно и малолюдно, все разбрелись на ночевку, только с десяток солдат сидели у небольшого костра. На самом верху стен негромко перекрикивались часовые. 

— Аомине? — спросил Кисе, глядя на дом, в котором разместились воины Тоо. Голос со сна был хриплым. 

— Спит твой Аомине, — проворчал Касамацу. — И день весь продрых. Был бы он моим вассалом!..

— Ты б его убил, — серьезно ответил Кисе. — Или он тебя.

— Руки коротки, — недовольно мотнул головой Касамацу. 

Под ногами хрустнули камешки, и один из воинов обернулся к ним, выставив руку с факелом — пытался рассмотреть, кто идет. Касамацу даже не глянул в его сторону.

Это было странно.

— Что-то случилось? — Кисе не нравилось настроение, с которым вернулся Касамацу. Предчувствие войны должно кипеть в сердце золотом, а не сковывать серым свинцом.

— Нет.

— Если скажешь, я открою тебе тайну, — сказал Кисе, останавливаясь у входа в башню. Это с детства повелось — признание в ответ на признание. Как игра, играть веселее, чем переживать по-настоящему.

— Да на самом деле ничего не случилось. — Касамацу не стал отводить взгляд, даже плечами пожал. — Когда мы уезжали из храма… Знаешь, это как плохая примета. Ну, то, что дама с зелеными рукавами осталась там. 

Кисе от неожиданности открыл рот, но так и не смог ничего сказать. Не золото, не свинец, а зеленые рукава.

— Сацуки не взяла ее с собой? Кто она?

— Откуда мне знать? — мрачно спросил Касамацу и нетерпеливо дернул плечом. Большего от него уже не добьешься. — Давай свою тайну.

Кисе усмехнулся, но правила игры были установлены давным-давно.

— Я хочу победить Аомине Дайки. — Сказать это было легко. 

— Это не тайна.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы он проиграл.

Вряд ли Касамацу что-то понял. Кисе и сам-то себя не понимал.

 

Сацуки ждала их в том же зале, где они обедали, только сейчас столы были убраны, а вместо них стояла колыбель, которую она легко покачивала. Потомок Аматэрасу смешно сопел и пускал слюни, и Сацуки убирала их платком, как простая кормилица.

— Государыня. — Касамацу благоговейно заглянул в колыбель и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, сел на циновку. 

— Не волнуйтесь, он не проснется, — сказала Сацуки и потрогала пальцем маленькую, сжатую в кулак ручку. — Я отослала служанок и фрейлин, а с ним не хочу расставаться.

— Ваше желание понятно. — Кисе поклонился и тоже опустился на колени. — А я счастлив, редко выпадает случай полюбоваться столь умиротворяющей красотой.

— Лучше бы ты думал, а не любовался, — без злобы одернул его Касамацу, и Сацуки засмеялась вместе с Кисе. — Нам слишком многое надо обсудить, и не мир, а войну. Кисе, твое письмо пришло вовремя, и я не устаю благодарить богов. Знал же, что доверять Имаеши нельзя!

Он сжал кулак и, наверное, ударил бы по полу, вымещая недовольство, если бы не спящий младенец. Гора ответственности давила на него, и предательство Имаеши могло обрушить ее вниз — тогда под каменным завалом погибли бы все.

— Я не хотел писать прямо, — признался Кисе, вздохнув. У него на плечах была своя гора, и камешки с нее то и дело стучали по лбу. — Кто знает, в чьих руках могло оказаться письмо, если бы птицу перехватили.

— Как ты узнал? — спросила Сацуки. — Неужели в Тоо настолько беспечны? 

— Случайно. Услышал разговор в саду. Наверное, я все же удачливее, чем думал в тот день, — Кисе натянуто усмехнулся. — К Аомине приехал гонец от Имаеши, этот Сакурай, знаете его? Худой и вечно извиняющийся.

— Знаю, — кивнул Касамацу. — Никогда ему не верил. Извиняется и бьет оленя в глаз со ста шагов.

— Мы чуть не стали таким оленем? — Сацуки поджала губы, как всегда делала, когда о чем-то напряженно думала. — Он передал приказ Имаеши предать нас?

— Да. Аомине должен был притвориться союзником, но остаться в стороне во время битвы, а потом добить победителя. 

Странное дело — победа, иногда ее так легко спутать с поражением. А поражение с победой — никогда.

— Ясно, — сказал Касамацу, и Кисе почему-то не захотел, чтобы он думал об Аомине как человеке, бьющем в спину.

— Аомине это не понравилось. Он из тех, кто любит честный бой и сильных противников.

— Тогда ты должен был ему понравиться, Кисе. — Сацуки чуть склонила голову набок, и волосы потекли по ее кимоно блестящим потоком. 

— Я проиграл.

Кисе часто вспоминал их бой, и чем дольше он о нем думал, тем слабее становилось разочарование, и сильнее — желание снова скрестить клинки, пережить восторг и ни с чем не сравнимую страсть поединка. Будь он поэтом, сравнимым с великими поэтами прошлого, и то вряд ли нашел бы слова, чтобы описать красоту их сражения.

Зато он мог его повторить, пусть единственный раз. Последний.

— Он настолько силен, как рассказывают мои фрейлины? — Сацуки смотрела с любопытством, как будто Кисе рассказывал захватывающую сказку или невероятную сплетню.

— Он лучший, — твердо сказал Кисе. Признание далось легко, он всегда был честным с собой.

— Я не верю, что ты не можешь его одолеть. — Касамацу задумчиво перебирал нефритовые четки, с которыми редко расставался. Говорил, это его успокаивает, а Кисе смеялся, что при его характере нужны не четки, а нефритовая глыба. — Но сейчас это и не важно. 

— Это было важно. Мы заключили сделку, что он отправится в Аояму, если я смогу его победить, и я не смог. — Кисе помолчал мгновение, и продолжил: — Он разрешил мне остаться в Футаоке, но… Я не знал, как его уговорить и что ему предложить. Как раз в ту ночь, после поединка, я был в саду и услышал разговор с Сакураем. 

— И что ты сделал?

— Я мог только предупредить тебя и государыню. И попытаться убить Аомине.

Сацуки еле слышно вздохнула. В зале стало совсем темно, лишь пара светильников освещала ту часть, где они устроились.

— Ну, что это тебе тоже не удалось, я вижу, — хмыкнул Касамацу. — И к лучшему.

— Несомненно, — подтвердила Сацуки. — Мы сумели повернуть поражение к своей пользе. И, Кисе… Аомине не знает о том, что ты на него покушался?

— Знает. — Кисе был уверен. — Я был осторожен, и у него нет доказательств, но знает. Думаю, он просто собирался убить меня в следующем поединке. 

И собирается. Только это касается их двоих и больше никого.

— Это ради него он оставил тебя в Футаоке? — догадался Касамацу. 

— Да. Я ранил его, поэтому нужно было время, чтобы он поправился.

— А ты? Кисе? — Сацуки обеспокоенно сжала руки, и Кисе поклонился, благодаря за заботу.

— Просто царапины, государыня. Сейчас я могу сражаться в полную силу.

— У тебя будет возможность, — Касамацу раздраженно щелкнул четками. — Разведчики говорят, войска Хаямы в полутора днях пути, и теперь они спешат. 

— Машины Лю Вэя с ними? 

— Не машины, но особое дерево для их строительства, много тяжело груженых повозок. Если бы не они, армия была бы под нашими стенами к утру.

Ребенок, потревоженный их голосами, захныкал, и они смолкли, слушая, как Сацуки нежно и тихо напевает ему колыбельную.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что Имаеши был в шаге от того, чтобы нас обмануть, — шепотом сказал Касамацу. — Но ты бы видел его лицо на следующий день, после того, как о нашем союзе узнал Ракузан! Кицунэ прикусил собственный хвост. К вечеру он уже покинул столицу, даже не стал ждать, пока уедем мы.

Кисе кивнул.

— У кицунэ много хвостов, и впредь он будет осторожнее. 

— Я тоже, — буркнул Касамацу. — Но сейчас всех лис важнее Ракузан. 

— Тоо в ловушке. — Сацуки передвинула светильник подальше от колыбели. — Теперь они накрепко повязаны с нами, и князь Имаеши пока безопаснее ручного лисенка. Сила Тоо нужна нам не только тут, под Аоямой, но и в дальнейшем, если мы не намерены обороняться постоянно, а решимся выступить против них. В одиночку Ракузан не одолеть. 

— Это вы, государыня, придумали, как его… приручить? 

— Надо было всего лишь обронить пару слов при излишне любопытных фрейлинах. 

Кисе поклонился, отдавая должное уму и решительности императрицы. Если князь Тоо был кицунэ, то Сацуки вела род от морских чудовищ. Легенды говорили о драконе, приплывшем из синих глубин и влюбившемся в прекрасную деву, собиравшую на берегу ракушки, и их потомки стали править Кайджо. А когда вырастет спящий в колыбели мальчик — под их властью будет империя.

Нет большей чести.

— Фрейлины, — сказал Касамацу таким тоном, что Кисе тут же захотелось рассмеяться. Сацуки, кажется, тоже: она прижала пальцы к губам и отвернулась к колыбели. 

— У них есть и достоинства. — Кисе наклонился вперед и сказал заговорщицким шепотом: — Они скрывают их под двенадцатым кимоно.

— Кисе!

Сацуки все-таки рассмеялась, а Касамацу недовольно сложил руки на груди. И наверняка покраснел, но в темноте не было видно. Кисе, конечно, еще услышит отповедь за неуместные шутки.

Хотя что может быть уместнее в последнюю, возможно, ночь перед войной, чем флиртовать, шутить, смеяться друг над другом. Ловить последние отблески солнца между облаков перед наступающей бурей.

— ...неважно! Быстрее! — раздался из коридора громкий голос Хаякавы, даже задвинутые седзи не смогли приглушить его. — Господин Касамацу! Господин Кисе! Донесение! 

Створки раздвинулись в стороны, и Хаякава заметил императрицу. Он поклонился с таким усердием, что, казалось, едва не проломил лбом пол. В другое время Касамацу не преминул бы отчитать его, но сейчас только переглянулся с Сацуки, прикрывшей лицо веером. 

— Ракузан… повернули на север за Коуми, не пошли через мост, — продолжил Хаякава, не поднимая головы. 

Повозки с деревом для машин, должно быть, оказались настолько тяжелы, что Ракузан не решились пересекать реку через старый мост, — сразу решил Кисе. И не один он. 

Сацуки порывисто схлопнула веер и тут же, будто опомнившись — не дело знатной даме так открыто выражать свою радость! — раскрыла его вновь. С детства она привыкла присутствовать на военных советах своего отца, слушала рядом с ним доклады и обсуждения стратегий. Кисе сейчас словно увидел ее ту, прежнюю, играющую с картами крепостей и внимающую рассказам отца о пиратах и сражениях. 

— Теперь пересечь Хитаками они могут только через брод у Кураи, — сказала Сацуки и, как бы она ни старалась, спрятать азарт ей не удалось. 

Оба берега у Кураи принадлежали клану Кайджо и, хотя хорошо просматривались и казались непригодными для засады, именно Кайджо, привыкшие сражаться на изрезанных устьями северных побережьях, знали, как поступить в таком случае. 

— Верно, — Касамацу хлопнул себя ладонью по бедру и прыжком вскочил с колен на ноги. — Поднимите Морияму. Пусть переправится на ту сторону. Кисе, твоим людям предстоит поработать, займетесь берегом, а потом засядете в воде, ваша задача — повозки и груз. Идем, — он сделал шаг и остановился, оглянувшись на Сацуки. Он, видимо, тоже не забыл, какой у нее острый ум.

— Брать ли с собой Тоо? — задумчиво произнесла она незаданный вопрос и покачала головой. — Нет, слишком узкое место. 

— И отряды друг друга еще не знают, будут путаться и мешать друг другу. — Касамацу низко поклонился, но Кисе все равно отметил, как он закусил губу, похоже, его тоже задела за ужином благосклонность императрицы к Аомине. 

Наконец-то закончено ожидание. Кисе почти бежал к своему отряду, чувствуя себя юнцом, еще ни разу не брившим щеки, — близкая схватка всегда будила в нем нетерпение. 

Мияно, дежуривший у двери, заметил его, метнулся внутрь и тут же выскочил наружу, приняв подобающую позу. Должно быть, он предупредил не только о приходе Кисе, но и о том, как Кисе торопился.

— Когда выступаем, господин Кисе? — спросил за всех Тора как самый старший. 

— Прямо сейчас. Устраиваем засаду, где брод у Кураи. Нужно подготовить ловушки, а потом укрыться в воде. 

Больше говорить ничего не требовалось, сборами всегда командовал Тора, даже Кисе приходилось его слушаться. 

Кисе сменил обычные синие кимоно и хакама на грязно-коричневые, теснее прилегающие к телу, закрепил метательные ножи и короткий меч в ножнах за спиной. Когда он, полностью готовый, развернулся к своим людям, оказалось — все уже собрались и ждали его. 

Тора покачал головой — расслабился ты, господин Кисе, в императорских дворцах, даже дочка моя тебя побьет. 

— Идем, — Кисе первым зашагал к выходу. У угла здания он оглянулся — в стоящем следом доме, где поселили Тоо, светилось несколько ламп. Аомине будет злиться наверняка, что без него счет откроют, но никаких угрызений совести из-за этого Кисе не испытывал. 

Это не детские игрушки, мы императрицу защищаем, а не соревнуемся, сказал он сам себе, и сам себя же поймал на неискренности. Ему хотелось обойти Аомине — в чем угодно. 

 

Над Хитаками клубился густой утренний туман, обещая жаркий день. Большая серая цапля переступила в воде длинными ногами и вдруг раскинула крылья и взлетела, вспугнутая неожиданным звуком, но прошло еще с дюжину ударов сердца, прежде чем и слух Кисе смог уловить низкое мычание волов. Туман дарил лишь иллюзию укрытия, и тот, кто желал остаться незамеченным, должен был хранить полную неподвижность и абсолютное молчание. 

Звуки приближались: скрипели под тяжестью груза колеса, стучали копыта по утоптанной земле, бряцали доспехи, ругались погонщики. Выглядывать из укрытия было нельзя, как бы ни терзало любопытство — а Кисе до сих пор приходилось с ним бороться, хотя не счесть было засад, в которых ему довелось сидеть. 

Звуки изменились — под копытами первых верховых теперь была не утоптанная земля, а песчаный берег. Заплескалась вода. И снова — скрип песка.

— Чисто! Чисто! Чисто! — понесся, затихая, передаваемый по колонне возглас, и снова застучали колеса. 

Солдаты Ракузана проезжали очень близко, меньше десяти локтей, а до Торы, Хиросе и Ноде, затаившихся в воде и дышащих через полые соломинки, и того ближе.

Когда распределяли, кому где прятаться, Кисе долго спорил с Торой — тот ни в какую не соглашался, чтобы он занимал позицию рядом с ним, говорил, после дворцовой жизни Кисе не сможет просидеть ночь в холодной воде. Кисе же был уверен: если что и случилось с ним за три года вдали от войн против пиратов, так это потеря памяти — он забыл, что переспорить Тору не мог никто, даже отец. Пришлось смириться, но сейчас это только радовало. Оставаться спокойным, когда твой противник всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, было бы еще сложнее. 

Кисе чувствовал запах лошадиного пота и мокрой кожи и заставлял себя ровно дышать, не позволяя мышцам напрягаться, иначе в самый нужный момент руки и ноги как льдом скует. 

Всадники были не важны. Не сейчас — ими займутся лучники Касамацу и Мориямы. Нужно дождаться, когда к броду подъедут повозки.

Ну когда же сигнал!

Но тяжелее всего оказалось переждать те несколько вдохов, когда вода плескалась вокруг колес первой из повозок. Наконец волы поднялись на берег, и под колесами заскрипел влажный песок.

— Уууиииаааа! — резкий крик морского ястреба разрезал туман.

Сигнал! Это значит, первые всадники уже достигли вырытых на дороге ям, узких и неглубоких, таких, чтобы лошадь, попав в нее ногой, покалечилась; колонна остановилась, и лучники Касамацу начали обстрел. 

Кисе плавно поднялся из укрытия, одновременно бросая пару ножей и тут же доставая следующую. Справа из тростника показались братья Асано, а из-за спины Кисе метнул свои ножи Мияно. Солдаты Ракузана, окружавшие повозки, рухнули в воду. И тут же из воды, почти не подняв брызг, вынырнули Тора, Хиросе и Ноде. 

Волы взревели от боли, когда ножи Кайджо рассекли им сухожилия на ногах. Огромные животные запрокидывали головы с тяжелыми рогами, пытались сбежать, выпутаться из упряжи — и падали на колени. 

Одна, две, три, четыре тяжелых повозки. Хомма и Араи плескали внутрь горючее земляное масло, Ода высекал кресалом искры. 

Навстречу им бросились четверо солдат в одинаковых голубых куртках, и Кисе метнул последнюю пару ножей — попал одному в шею, тот попытался зажать хлынувшую кровь, упал на колени и захрипел. Второй нож ушел в молоко, никого не задев. Тройка оставшихся была теперь слишком близко. Кисе подскочил к одному, нырнул под копье, ударил мечом в живот. Тут же развернулся, с оставшимися расправились братья Асано, но из тумана уже бежали следующие. 

Вот и пятая повозка загорелась. А еще? Их же должно быть больше? Отбив удар меча, Кисе подался вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть, где же остальные, — и железный наконечник вспорол рукав.

— Хо! — дернул Мияно Кисе вниз, заставляя пригнуться — солдаты Ракузана уже окончательно опомнились, выставили большие плетеные щиты, и в нападавших тут же полетели дротики и стрелы. Старший Асано упал ничком в воду, не успев увернуться. Младший было дернулся за ним, но получил тычок от Ноде. 

Кисе с Мияно успели перекатиться под защиту берега. 

— Сделано, господин, уходим! — к ним метнулся Тора. 

Остатки тумана, еще державшиеся над рекой, помогли им скрыться. 

От дороги неслись крики — солдаты Ракузана пытались сбить огонь, залить его речной водой, но земляное масло так просто было не погасить. 

— Уууиииаааа! Уууиииаааа! — двойной вскрик — это сигнал Мориямы, значит, теперь вступили его конные лучники, поливая стрелами Ракузан. 

Потом к людским крикам присоединились конские — голова колонны развернулась, пытаясь прийти на помощь своим, но с краю от дороги были припрятаны все те же узкие, похожие на норы ловушки для лошадиных ног. 

Всего этого Кисе уже не видел. Свое дело они сделали, а Кисемацу строго-настрого наказал сразу возвращаться в крепость и не геройствовать не по плану. 

За поворотом реки их ждал Ито с лошадьми. Три из них сегодня вернутся назад без седоков. 

В седла вскочили без команды, гнали галопом до Каны, за ней перешли на рысь. Тогда Кисе пропустил всех вперед и поехал рядом с Асано, потерявшим старшего брата. Спустя мгновение к ним присоединился Тора, пустил своего коня по другую сторону от него.

Смерть старшего Асано была достойной, о лучшей никакой воин мечтать и не мог, но все же сказать что-нибудь сейчас было необходимо: тем, кто остался в живых, печально испытывать разлуку. Не подобает плакать о тех, кто был убит, выполняя долг, им воздастся в следующей жизни, но Кисе помнил, как тяжело ему пришлось после смерти отца. 

Первым заговорил Асано: 

— Он вчера хотел стих сложить. Никогда не хотел, а вчера захотел. Наверное, чувствовал. — В его голосе было только сожаление о неисполненном желании брата.

Переложив поводья в одну руку, Тора похлопал его по плечу. 

— Это был славный бой, он оставит память о себе лучше, чем любые слова. — Тора упер руку в колено. — А коль хочешь оставить стих после себя, пиши его перед каждым боем. Чтоб наверняка. 

— Это было бы слишком часто. — Асано поднял голову к небу. — Я и слов-то столько не знаю. 

— Вот потому, сынок, я за это дело и не брался никогда. Это вон, их привычка.

Оба посмотрели на Кисе.

— Господин Кисе, вы слагаете стихи перед боем? 

Он покачал головой. 

— Нет, никогда не хотелось. — Для него бой сам по себе был поэмой, где удары сплетались, будто нанесенные кистью черты. 

Асано посмотрел на его руки, будто странно было в этот момент видеть в них поводья, а не бумагу. 

— Не чувствовали, наверное, что смерть заберет, — сказал после долгого молчания Асано и улыбнулся: — И хорошо, господин.

— Да что хорошего, — заворчал Тора. — Сегодня едва на копье не бросился, и полез куда-то в сторону без прикрытия. Мияно спасибо надо сказать, что не лишились мы своего господина. 

А ведь еще когда выезжали из Аоямы ночью, было у Кисе это чувство — не убьют его сегодня, словно обещание сразиться после победы, которое они с Аомине дали друг другу, сделало его бессмертным. Он был уверен, что не погибнет, потому что если суждено ему принять вскоре смерть, то будет она от меча Аомине. 

 

Человек, подаривший ему бессмертие, ждал у ворот, и Кисе, не думая, пришпорил коня, оторвавшись от спутников сразу на полкорпуса. Тут же, конечно, выругал себя за нелепую торопливость, но поделать ничего было нельзя, только смеяться: спешил, как любовник к возлюбленной.

Позади кто-то хохотнул, тут же подавившись смехом, и Кисе сделал вид, что не услышал. 

— С возвращением, — голосом, в котором перекатывались камни и ледяные глыбы, сказал Аомине, когда Кисе остановил коня рядом с ним. Близко, может быть, слишком, но Аомине даже не шелохнулся. Смотрел снизу вверх, не теряя и капли гордыни, хмурился и зло перебирал пальцами по рукояти меча. 

Сейчас Аомине сам был камнем и льдом.

Воины Кисе проезжали мимо, Кисе спиной чувствовал любопытные взгляды, но только невоспитанный человек будет развлекать посторонних ссорами. 

— Благодарю, — сказал он, спешившись, и поклонился. — Я обрадую вас хорошими новостями: ночью мы одержали первую победу. Думаю, пять машин мастера Лю Вэя нам теперь увидеть не доведется, разве что он восстановит их колдовством. А может и больше, другие...  
— Почему вы ушли без меня? — грубо перебил его Аомине. Шутка его не развеселила, а машины заморского мастера не взволновали. — Решили так выиграть спор? Скольких вы прикончили?

Кисе не стал притворяться, что не понял, о чем он говорит. 

— Это война, а не соперничество, господин Аомине. Наш спор ничего не значит, когда приказывает императрица.

— Императрица не доверяет мне и воинам Тоо?

Глаза Аомине опасно сузились, и Кисе в очередной раз за утро проклял себя за неосторожность: мысли — металл, слова — огонь, на котором можно выковать безобидную подкову, а можно — острый меч. Кисе надо бы следить за языком.

Усталость давала о себе знать, да еще напряжение, заставлявшее Аомине сжимать кулак до белых костяшек, передалось Кисе. Это было удивительно, как легко он делил с Аомине обуревавшие того чувства.

— Нет. Государыня знала, что надо спешить. Разведчики вернулись ночью, донесли, что часть повозок Ракузана свернула на северную дорогу, ту, что идет через брод у Кураи. Там вокруг скалы, лучше места для засады не придумаешь. И людей много не надо, поэтому тревожить вас не было нужды. — Кисе пожал плечами. Если эти доводы не покажутся Аомине убедительными, то впереди их ждут тяжелые времена. — Да и наши воины знают местность и друг друга, а в темноте легко перепутать союзников и врагов.

По виду Аомине казалось, что он раздумывает, все ли еще они союзники или ночная битва действительно все перепутала. 

— Господин Кисе! Господин Кисе!

Слуга спешил к ним со всех ног, и Кисе как молнией пронзило — пока он ведет беседы с Аомине, императрица ждет доклада! После ночной удачи утро у Кисе явно не задалось.

— Я к государыне, — коротко сказал он Аомине, и тот кивнул. Видно, то, что Кисе повел в их счете, его только раззадорило: злости в глазах поубавилось, а ухмылка сверкнула обнаженным лезвием. Кисе тоже мог так улыбаться.

Бессмертие тяготило его, он жаждал схватки.

 

У Сацуки Кисе пробыл недолго, ровно столько, чтобы коротко рассказать о победе и потерях, понесенных Ракузаном и Кайджо. Тела солдат позже похоронят, Кисе позаботится, а тяжелораненых в отряде не было — им повезло.

— Касамацу уже должен был вернуться, — беспокойно сказала Сацуки, укачивая на руках захлебывающегося плачем наследника. Потомок Аматэрасу, кажется, пытался докричаться до божественной прародительницы, а Сацуки выглядела так, словно она вместе с Кисе провела ночь в засаде и битве. 

— Скоро, — уверенно кивнул Кисе. — Он обязательно… Слышите?

Ему даже договаривать не пришлось — во двор на взмыленных лошадях влетел отряд под знаменами Кайджо, и впереди всех на вороном жеребце был Касамацу. 

Он явился сразу же, запыленный, с темными пятнами крови на доспехах и в изрядно помятом шлеме. Кисе давно не видел Касамацу таким довольным.

— Государыня! Ваше благословение помогло нам одержать победу!

Сацуки улыбнулась, а наследник вдруг захныкал, а потом и вовсе замолчал — то ли испугался громкого голоса, то ли просто устал рыдать. 

— Победа — заслуга воинов, я могу лишь молиться за то, чтобы они вернулись победителями. 

Или просто вернулись, подумал Кисе. Сацуки нельзя остаться одной, Аомине не ее воин, станет ли он за нее сражаться? Тоо найдет способ выжить и без обезглавленного клана Кайджо.

Неожиданная мысль затмила на время происходящее, и Кисе с трудом сосредоточился на докладе Касамацу: больше двух десятков убитых солдат Ракузана, две сожженные Мориямой повозки, пятеро раненых в отряде, один тяжело — лишился глаза и половины щеки. Зато и погиб всего один солдат. 

Для отряда, прикрывавшего отход, потери у Касамацу были поистине малы. Даже если считать убитых в отряде Кисе, для Кайджо выдалась хорошая ночь. 

— Мы нагнали Морияму у перевала и вернулись вместе. — Касамацу довольно улыбнулся. — Нас не преследовали, зато мы встретили разведчиков. 

— Судя по твоему лицу, новости не сулят нам дурного? — спросила Сацуки, остановившись прямо перед Касамацу. Тот сидел ровно, но Кисе все казалось, что на его доспехах не чужая кровь. Ранен? — У Ракузана остались еще машины и люди.

Много людей — они все это знали.

— Армия Ракузана сейчас разделилась, но остальные отряды слишком велики, чтобы на них нападать открыто. Да и засаду для каждого не устроишь. Они будут у наших стен завтра к вечеру, может, раньше, если не будут жалеть волов и людей. Но я бы на месте их военачальника не торопился, мы-то никуда не денемся.

На этот раз улыбка у Касамацу вышла кривой.

— Сколько их осталось? — Кисе напряженно сдвинул брови, и Сацуки кивнула, тоже ожидая ответа.

— Мы уничтожили не больше четверти, это в лучшем случае. Да даже если и больше, Ракузан может прислать еще столько же. Пока мы видели далеко не всю их мощь. Видно, сейчас они рассчитывают на свои машины. 

— И сколько у них теперь машин? 

— Судя по повозкам, мы сожгли третью часть того, что Лю Вэй тащил к Аояме. Точнее не скажу. — Касамацу устало пожал плечами и вдруг словно вспомнил: — Государыня, этот Аомине не смел беспокоить вас, пока нас не было?

Сацуки покачала головой, а младенец на ее руках странно крякнул, будто собираясь снова разреветься.

— Господин Аомине умеет держать себя в руках. И не переносит детский плач.

— Я говорил с ним, — вмешался Кисе. — Он недоволен, но внял нашим доводам.

— Внял? — недоверчиво переспросил Касамацу. — Ну…

Сомнения Касамацу были понятны: он не верил Аомине, как верил ему Кисе, для которого нынешняя ночь стала еще одной нитью, связавшей их на пути общего бессмертия — того, что кончится смертью одного из них.

 

Солнце палило нещадно, и Кисе готов был застонать от облегчения, когда избавился наконец от доспехов и пропотевшей грязной одежды. Пожалуй, грязь и вонь — это единственное по-настоящему досадное неудобство на войне. 

По голой коже прошелся сухой жаркий ветер, и Кисе кивнул слуге, стоявшему наготове с ведром воды. Наклонился, зажмурившись, и коротко выдохнул, когда теплая, успевшая нагреться на солнце вода обрушилась на его спину.

— Хорошо, господин? — спросил слуга — юный, почти мальчик, и оттого, может, совсем не боявшийся Кисе. 

Кисе кивнул и провел ладонями по лицу, снимая капли воды, стекавшие с волос. Как бы удивились при дворе, увидев его таким — обнаженным на виду у всех, мокрым, с босыми ступнями в брызгах грязи, а рядом лишь мальчишка, зачерпывающий новое ведро из огромной бадьи. Воду в ней держали для хозяйственных нужд: с утра натаскивали из родника, к полудню она как раз прогревалась. 

Впрочем, за углом сарая, около которого стояла бадья, досужих наблюдателей не было. Солдаты уже успели ополоснуться, пока Кисе был у императрицы, кто хотел — ушли к речке, оттуда слышался гомон и даже смех. Победа бодрит, пусть это только первая битва.

— Давай еще. — Кисе провел рукой по волосам — на руке остались серые потеки. Даже шлем не спасал от пыли.

— Лезли бы прямо в бадью, — лениво посоветовал знакомый голос, и Кисе вздрогнул, словно его окатили еще раз. Ледяной водой, из самого сердца горы.

Он обернулся, нарочито медленно, и встретился глазами с Аомине — тот стоял, придерживая замершего слугу за плечо, и рассматривал Кисе с головы до ног. Вопиющая невоспитанность, но Кисе только выше вскинул голову, принимая этот взгляд как вызов. 

Опрокинутое ведро валялось рядом, и под ноги Кисе текла грязная вода.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал он вполне серьезно, словно не стоял совершенно голый перед человеком, которого собирался убить. И который собирался убить его. — Но погода не располагает к долгим купаниям, уж очень жарко.

— Я велел установить у стены навес от солнца, — зачем-то сообщил Аомине, а потом несильно оттолкнул мальчишку: — Иди, я сам помогу господину Кисе.

Господин Кисе только поднял бровь и кивнул обескураженному мальчику, разрешая уйти. Не нужны им с Аомине лишние глаза и уши.

— Поможете? — спросил Кисе, поворачиваясь к Аомине спиной. Вызвался помогать, так пусть выполняет обещание. — За эту ночь грязь, кажется, в меня въелась. 

— Я бы с удовольствием разделил вашу ночную прогулку со всеми невзгодами. — Аомине с плеском зачерпнул воду из бадьи и подошел ближе: Кисе чувствовал его за спиной. Даже показалось, что Аомине вот-вот до него дотронется, и он еле удержался, чтобы не сделать шаг в сторону. 

Как странно все устроено в жизни, отстраненно думал Кисе, пока Аомине возился с ведром. Когда рядом с тобой ненужный и ничтожный человек, он не вызывает в тебе никаких чувств. Был мальчишка, крутился рядом — Кисе не удостоил его не мыслью, ни чувством, если только не счесть таковым равнодушие. А сейчас на оставшихся сухими локтях волоски встали дыбом, и сердце застучало в груди в два раза быстрее.

А Аомине все медлил, и это промедление выливалось в тревожное, сосущее чувство опасности. Ощущение наготы вдруг показалось будоражащим, слово Кисе стал уязвим. Он был весь открыт Аомине и его оценивающему взгляду. 

— Шрам?… Этот. — Кисе вздрогнул, когда чужая рука легко и быстро очертила оставшийся после неудавшегося покушения рубец на спине, чуть ниже лопаток. — Должно быть, было больно.

О да. Кисе ни мгновения не пожалел, что захватил с собой травы, которые собирал для властителей Кайджо монах-отшельник с прибрежной горы. Отвар из них унял боль, иначе достойно держаться после той злополучной ночи было бы куда труднее.

Особенно в борделе. От этого воспоминания Кисе словно жаром окатило. 

— Воины не боятся боли, — Он бросил взгляд через плечо — Аомине ухмылялся так, что не было и тени сомнения: все он понял про ту ночь и своего убийцу.

Тем более захватывающая у них выходит история, подумал Кисе и тоже ухмыльнулся. Пусть Аомине посмотрит в зеркало.

— Наклонитесь, — велел Аомине, поднимая ведро. 

Кисе послушался и тут же охнул, когда ему на голову хлынула вода, жестко ударив по затылку. 

— Еще? — насмешливо спросил Аомине, и Кисе кивнул.

Ему было хорошо. Беспокойно и весело — как всегда рядом с Аомине.

После четвертого ведра, когда Кисе накинул на плечи легкое льняное кимоно, Аомине небрежно бросил, глядя на копошащихся на стене солдат:

— И все-таки я прав. Вы не надеетесь, что убьете больше врагов, чем я, поэтому и не пригласили меня поучаствовать в вылазке.

— Разве сравниться мне с первым мечом Империи? — с фальшивым сожалением ответил Кисе, завязывая пояс. — Мы можем не считать погибших этой ночью, если хотите. 

Как будто Аомине согласится на такое предложение! Кисе видел, как тень возмущения набежала на смуглое лицо — оказывается, Кисе уже знал его не хуже, чем лица Касамацу или Мориямы, — и дрогнули тонкие губы.

— Я убью больше, даже если вы каждую ночь будете устраивать засады. 

— Время покажет, — засмеялся Кисе, и Аомине, махнув рукой, развернулся и ушел.

Стоявшее в зените солнце будто пыталось растопить горы, и Кисе было жарко. Щеки пылали, кровь горела огнем.

До чего жаркий выдался день. 

 

Миарэ-но-Сэдзи была идеальной фрейлиной.

Кисе знал все ее достоинства — от белой, как снег, кожи до умения слагать изящнейшие стихи, которые затем не раз цитировали при дворе. 

— Господин Кисе. 

И даже его имя звучало в ее устах, словно напоенное медом и солнцем.

Кисе видел сквозь вуаль алое пятно ее губ — кажется, она улыбалась. 

— Госпожа. Рад вас видеть, пусть и при таких неспокойных обстоятельствах.

В отличие от потного Кисе в запыленном охотничьем платье — за несколько часов на солнцепеке он успел позабыть об утреннем омовении — Миарэ-но Сэдзи выглядела так, будто в крыле императрицы ждали визита императора, разве что кимоно было всего семь. 

— Мы не выбираем обстоятельства, господин Кисе. — Она поправила вуаль, чуть приподняв ее край и открыв безупречно белую щеку. — Мы следуем за нашей судьбой. Служить государыне я буду и в аду.

— Надеюсь все же, что вы обе туда не попадете, — усмехнулся Кисе и, забывшись, вытер каплю пота со лба. Даже вечером не стало прохладнее, а работа у стен кипела, и конца ей не было видно: наверх тащили камни, которые обрушатся на головы штурмующих, связки стрел и уголь для котлов. Касамацу чуть не надорвал голос, пока приводили в готовность лебедки, а с другого края стены так же орал Вакамацу, наводя порядок на участке, отведенном Тоо. Будто они в этом соперничали, думал Кисе, проверяя надежность стрел — их понадобится много, солдаты и слуги третий день насаживали наконечники на древки. Солдаты Тоо занимались тем же, Кисе видел издалека, как они натягивают, примериваясь, длинные — гораздо длиннее, чем у Кайджо, — луки. 

Миарэ-но Сэдзи подошла к нему как раз, когда он махнул рукой, разрешая нести наверх связки, словно давно за ним следила.

— Мы будем в аду уже завтра. — Голос у нее дрогнул, хотя улыбка не сошла с губ. — Простите меня, я, наверное, утомляю вас глупыми речами.

— Как может утомить красивая женщина? — Кисе было ее жаль, слишком чужой казалась она в своих шелках среди царящей в замке суматохи. — Я должен просить прощения за неприглядный вид. 

— Вы — воин. — Миарэ-но Сэдзи раскрыла веер и снова закрыла. Она будто не решалась что-то сказать. — Проводите меня до башни, если вам нетрудно. 

Кисе было нетрудно.

Миарэ-но Сэдзи молчала, пока они пересекали двор, и он чувствовал устремленные на них взгляды. Аомине, сидевший под навесом, поднял голову, когда они проходили мимо. Меч на его коленях ярко блеснул, словно тоже заметил Кисе.

— Вы хотели что-то сказать? — спросил Кисе, когда Миарэ-но Сэдзи замерла в нерешительности перед башней. Рядом никого не было, ничто не мешало ей говорить.

— Да. — Она подняла вуаль и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. — Я хотела пригласить вас к себе. Сегодня ночью, если на нас не нападут.

Миарэ-но Сэдзи боялась и думала, что Кисе и его ласки помогут ей забыться. Она хотела не любви, а мимолетного удовольствия, и Кисе мог его дать.

Он протянул руку, коснулся ее щеки и провел пальцем, будто стирая невидимую слезу. Кисе и сам не знал, почему медлит согласиться.

Он почти сказал «да», когда Миарэ-но Сэдзи вздрогнула, глядя куда-то за его спину. Кисе резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с Аомине.

— Я помешал, — сказал тот, то ли констатируя, то ли извиняясь в своей обычной манере. Прищурившись, он ухмыльнулся, и Кисе медленно убрал руку от лица Миарэ-но Сэдзи.

— Немного, — сказал он, и Аомине ухмыльнулся еще паскуднее. Потом молча развернулся и ушел. Кисе только тогда заметил в его руке меч.

Зачем он приходил?

— Господин Кисе?

Миарэ-но Сэдзи отступила на шаг, и Кисе успокаивающе взял ее за руку, холодную, будто она только что умылась здешней родниковой водой.

Кисе ошибся. Он не сумеет прогнать ее страх.

— Я не смогу к вам прийти, госпожа. Мы ждем нападения и должны быть наготове. Но вы… Вы должны знать, что наши воины сильны и Аояму никогда не брали ни штурмом, ни осадой.

Кисе не знал, поверила ли она ему, и только молча смотрел, как за ней закрылись седзи.

До чего невовремя все-таки явился Аомине!

И если бы только в тот раз! В последовавшие за этим дни он попадался на пути Кисе намного чаще, чем возможно было объяснить начавшейся осадой. Кисе то и дело встречал его взгляд — прямой, наглый, вызывающий на поединок. А стоило отвернуться, казалось, будто взгляд этот оглаживает скрытый под одеждой шрам на спине.

Словно и без этого не хватало беспокойства. 

Генерал Хаяма, подойдя к стенам Аоямы, не стал устраивать штурм — вода в котлах и дрова с углями так и стояли нетронутыми. Войска Ракузана без лишней торопливости расположились в долине и принялись обустраивать лагерь. А перед лагерем, в двух полетах стрелы от замкового рва, мастер Лю Вэй командовал возведением машин. 

Кисе смотрел на строительство со стены — как же пугала неторопливость Ракузана. Казалось, они уже знали, что победят: размеренность и обстоятельность их движений напоминали спокойствие змеи, заглатывающей обездвиженного ядом зайца. Составные части для машин даже с такого расстояния казались огромными, будто сделанными не людьми, а сказочными великанами. Крепкие бревна и доски, бамбуковые стволы, длинные, в несколько человеческих ростов жерди, бухты веревок были такой величины — можно было подумать, Ракузан строят корабли. 

Немного успокаивало, что, похоже, далеко не всех деталей хватало — не напрасна была устроенная засада. Вокруг самого замка лес был вырублен на несколько полетов стрелы, да и дальше попадались лишь скрюченные сосны да ели с мягкой древесиной. Дуб и черную березу приходилось возить из-за реки. 

Зато камней и осколков скалы тут водилось в достатке. Кисе видел, как округлые валуны размером с конскую или бычью голову складывают пирамидами у машин.

— Как думаете, пробьют стену? — спросил Аомине, в который раз за день оказавшийся рядом.

Ах, если бы знать! Кисе стиснул кулаки, чтобы скрыть охватившую его дрожь. Он никакого представления не имел, как далеко и с какой силой полетят камни, никогда до этого он не видел таких машин. 

— Говорят, три замка Шутоку сравняло с землей, будто после землетрясения, — добавил Аомине. Его, похоже, приготовления Ракузана только забавляли: он больше не казался сонным, из его движений исчезла лень — он, словно нетерпеливый любовник даму, ждал, когда же будет сделан первый выстрел.

Легко быть настолько смелым, если переживаешь лишь за собственную жизнь.

— В основании стен лежат каменные глыбы, — сказал Кисе. — Крепость здесь была всегда, сколько клан Кайджо существует, только раньше просветы между глыбами закрывали бревнами, а теперь заложили камнями. Так просто Аояму не взять, никому еще не удавалось. — Никому и никогда, и он не допустит, чтобы это изменилось. — Если среди нас не найдется предателя, то мы сможем продержаться хоть год. Но среди нас ведь и нет предателей? — Кисе постарался придать легкомысленный тон голосу, задавая этот вопрос, и посмотрел прямо Аомине в глаза. — Союзники ведь не нападают друг на друга, и мы можем полностью доверять Тоо?

Аомине коротко посмотрел на его бедро и тут же поднял взгляд.

— Не нападают, — сказал он. — А еще — устраивают засады вместе. 

Неужели первый меч империи так и будет дуться, словно ребенок, которого приятели не взяли поиграть? 

— Не переживайте, — Кисе показал за стену. — Там на всех хватит. 

Он вежливо поклонился, как равный равному, развернулся и пошел к западной башне, снова чувствуя, как внимательный взгляд гладит спину. 

Западная башня, расположенная на скальном уступе, больше остальных выдавалась вперед. Если и была возможность что-то сделать на расстоянии с машинами, то это оттуда. 

Попасть в башню со стены можно было по вырубленной в скале лестнице. Когда Кисе поднялся наверх, оказалось, Морияма и Сакурай уже устроили там свой наблюдательный пункт. В клане Кайджо Морияма славился как отличный лучник, способный попасть в мелкую монетку с пятидесяти шагов, а пирату в шею — и за все сто. Сакурай из Тоо поначалу казался Кисе человеком тихим и мирным, кем-то вроде советника или соглядатая при князе Имаеши, но судя по его длинному луку — на пять ладоней длиннее лука Мориямы! — первое впечатление было обманчивым.

— Сможете отсюда достать мастера? — спросил Кисе. Лю Вэй выделялся среди солдат чужеземным покроем одежды. 

— Я мог бы попробовать, если бы он подошел шагов на тридцать ближе, — Морияма погладил свой черный, с синими и белыми шнурами лук, — да ветер дул бы в ту сторону. 

— Мне было бы довольно и просто тридцати шагов, с ветром я бы справился. — Голос Сакурая, обычно тихий, наполненный виноватыми интонациями, сейчас был тверд. Похоже, соперничество шло не только между Кисе и Аомине. 

Кисе выглянул в узкую бойницу. Далеко. Во время боя можно будет попробовать пустить стрелы навесом, надеясь, что боги подарят удачу, но об их расположении придется усердно молиться — должно очень повезти, чтобы на таком расстоянии стрела на излете смогла найти зазор между пластин доспеха. 

Сейчас ветер играл на руку Ракузану. 

— Как же они прекрасны, — прервал раздумья Кисе голос Мориямы. — Ах, если бы хоть у одной ветром подняло край вуали. 

Морияма отошел от бойниц и мечтательно смотрел во двор. 

— Господин Кисе, вы же всех их знаете, хоть имена красавиц скажите. Буду повторять себе, засыпая, может, хоть одна придет ко мне во снах. 

Кисе подошел к нему. Сацуки шла через двор в сопровождении четырех своих дам. Ах, до чего же скромная свита, да и платье небогатое, дорожное. Но походку императрицы и знатных дам ни с чем не спутаешь. Воистину, нет лучшего украшения женщине, чем осанка, поворот головы и легкий шаг.

— Справа от императрицы, в кимоно с бамбуковым узором — фрейлина Миарэ-но Сэдзи. За ней, в кимоно с узором из бабочек — госпожа Шигеи, говорят, если мужчина побывал в ее постели, то ни на какую другую женщину не посмотрит, — начал рассказывать Кисе, любуясь дамами. — Слева от императрицы идет госпожа Умано, она складывает самые искусные стихи при дворе, а следом за ней — Тозамми, она совсем еще юная.

Сацуки пересекла двор и остановилась у крутой деревянной лестницы, идущей наверх, на стену. Она обернулась к фрейлинам, что-то им приказала — Кисе было не слышно — и начала подниматься по узким ступенькам, изящно придерживая рукой подол своего одеяния.

Неслыханное дело! Там же опасно! Случайная стрела, или просто соскользнет нога с камней... Кисе стал спускаться по лестнице обратно. Едва его ноги оказались на стене, он заспешил к Сацуки. А внизу, через двор, мчался к ней Касамацу. Как, должно быть, страдал он сейчас: беззащитная императрица на стене — позор допустившим это воинам, но и кричать на провинившихся значило бы оскорблять слух императрицы.

Однако первым к Сацуки добрался Аомине.

— Немедленно спускайтесь! — тоном, совершенно неподобающим для разговора с императрицей, приказал он. — Здесь опасно!

— Опасно — так прикройте меня, — ничуть не смутившись, ответила Сацуки. 

Аомине подхватил один из сложенных щитов и поставил перед ней.

— Пониже, — Сацуки коснулась тонкими пальцами обитого воловьей кожей края щита, — я должна посмотреть. 

На Аомине был неполный доспех, только нагрудник и наплечные пластины, черные, скрепленные темно-синими шнурами, и все равно на его фоне Сацуки в светлом летнем кимоно казалась белой цаплей у подножия горы. 

В том, как он закрывал ее щитом, а она доверялась его защите, виделась удивительная гармония, но подбежавший к ним Кисе едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить Аомине.

Ревность была животной, злой — укусила за сердце гадюкой — и Кисе сначала даже не понял, что ревновал. Не Аомине должен был защищать Сацуки, а воины Кайджо. Кисе должен был стоять рядом с ней, а Аомине… Кисе, наверное, слишком привык думать о нем как о личном сопернике, и внимание, предназначавшееся другим, даже императрице, с какого-то момента стало раздражать. Но этот порыв — ревнивый, темный — почти испугал Кисе своей силой.

Вот только сейчас совсем не время думать о странностях чувств. 

Кисе встал по другую руку от Сацуки, почти зеркально отражая позу Аомине. 

— Ты тоже будешь гнать меня вниз, Кисе?

— И будет прав, — вмешался Аомине, вопреки всем приличиям. Он посмотрел на Кисе, кивнул в сторону лестницы. 

— Там безопаснее, — сказал Кисе, обращаясь к Сацуки, но глядя в глаза Аомине. — Однако, если государыня желает взглянуть на противника и колдовские машины, мы должны просто сделать так, чтобы опасность ей при этом не грозила.

На лице Аомине отразилось удивление, он явно не понимал, зачем это нужно, и Кисе улыбнулся, гордый своей императрицей. Многие женщины могут смело посмотреть в глаза смерти, но кто еще придумает, как ее победить!

— Мы хотим устроить общий совет теперь, когда увидели, каковы эти машины, господин Аомине. Мы приглашаем вас в большой зал Башни Цапли, — с этими словами Сацуки положила ладонь на руку Кисе. — Помоги мне. Кажется, спуститься по этим ступеням сложнее, чем подняться. 

Внизу Сацуки подхватил Касамацу.

— Госпожа. Государыня, прошу вас, — его голос почти звенел от напряжения, — если вам понадобится снова взглянуть со стены, возьмите кого-нибудь из нас в охрану. 

Он так мучительно хмурил брови, что казалось, он вот-вот добавит: ”Если вы умрете, и я умру”. Хотя, конечно, даже этого он не смог бы себе позволить, пока князь Такеучи не даст согласие.

— Прошу прощения, что заставила вас поволноваться. — Сацуки вложила руку в его ладонь, и вместе они зашагали к Башне Цапли.

 

На широком столе в зале совета была разложена карта Аоямы и окрестностей, черными камнями для игры в го Касамацу отмечал расположение войск противника. Пять белых камней впереди — пять машин. 

Вокруг стола расселись военачальники Кайджо и Тоо, а императрица — без вуали, в черном кимоно с вышитыми гербами — заняла место во главе. На нее старались не поднимать глаз все, кроме Аомине — тот время от времени бросал на нее наглый взгляд. 

— Не нравится мне, что они никуда не торопятся, — сказал Касамацу, в последний раз тронув белые камни. 

По мрачным кивкам стало понятно — все об этом задумывались. 

— Было бы интересно узнать, как работают эти машины. Так ли они грозны, как рассказывают? — спросила Сацуки.

— К сожалению, мы не узнаем этого, госпожа, пока не увидим их в действии. Сейчас ходят только слухи, а тех, кто видел, как эти машины работают, уже нет в живых. 

— Простите, — поднял руку Сакурай, когда Касамацу замолчал. — Простите, господин Касамацу, что перебиваю вас. Я видел. Если вы позволите мне, недостойному, нарисовать их, я бы попробовал объяснить.

По знаку Касамацу слуга передал Сакураю бумагу и кисть. 

— Вот то, что мы видим сейчас, это называется рама, — нарисовал Сакурай подставку из сколоченных досок. — Она удерживает вертикальный шест, на котором будут закреплены скрепленные жерди.

На бумаге поверх нарисованной рамы появилось нечто похожее на колодезный журавль, один конец которого был толще другого.

— К тонкому концу крепится праща с камнем и удерживается веревками у земли. А другой конец тоже тянут к земле, пока жерди не согнутся колесом. Тогда веревки соскальзывают с тонкого конца, и камень летит вперед. 

— Неужели можно так согнуть дерево, чтобы оно не сломалось? — Касамацу тронул рисунок, смазав пальцем еще не просохшую тушь. 

— Я только знаю, что дерево как-то подготавливают к этому, господин, а вот как — это секрет, который я не смог разведать. 

Кисе взял рисунок из рук Касамацу. Что за невиданная доселе конструкция! Недаром страна Тюгоку славится своими колдунами и учеными. Аомине потянул бумагу за край, и Кисе легко ее выпустил — ни к чему сейчас ссориться. От Аомине рисунок перешел к Вакамацу, пошел дальше по рукам и, наконец, попал к Сацуки. 

— А вы не знаете, господин Сакурай, как долго готовят это дерево? — спросила она.

— Не знаю, государыня, но должно быть долго., Да и делают это только на землях Ракузана, чтобы не раскрыть секрет. 

— Значит, если мы уничтожим эти жерди, новые им будет взять неоткуда? — Касамацу взял один из белых камней, подкинул его в ладони. 

— Это будет нелегко, Ракузан наверняка охраняет их как зеницу ока, — сказала Сацуки. 

Касамацу задумчиво покрутил камень в пальцах и поставил его обратно. 

— И все равно попытаться стоит. Дождемся безлунной ночи и сделаем вылазку. 

Хоть и опасное предприятие, но он прав. Кисе почувствовал, как быстрее начинает биться сердце, — немногие смогут вернуться, это почти верная смерть. 

— Кто пойдет? — тут же спросил Аомине. 

Касамацу уставился на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Мы выберем самых сильных воинов. 

— Тогда мне незачем беспокоиться, что вы вновь уйдете без меня. 

Аомине усмехнулся. Кисе, да и остальные, уже привыкли, что Аомине всегда думает лишь о себе, но сейчас даже люди из его клана посмотрели на него с укоризной. Аомине жаждал побед и сражений, и, вот напасть, Кисе это нравилось. И раздражало. И — если быть совсем честным — восхищало.

— Нельзя недооценивать опасность вылазки. Воинов для охраны строителей генерал Хаяма не пожалеет, — повторила Сацуки, о чем-то задумавшись. — Скажите, господин Сакурай, каковы разрушения от этих машин?

Сакурай немного побледнел — вероятно, то, что он наблюдал, было ужасающим зрелищем.

— Я видел, как они разносят в щепки бревна, государыня, а чтобы пробить каменную стену, требуется несколько попаданий, но и она не может устоять. Для этого надо бить точно в одно и то же место, но у мастера Лю Вэя большой опыт.

Сацуки опечаленно закрыла глаза, и Кисе незаметно дотронулся до тонких, стиснутых в кулак пальцев, прижатых к бедру. Да, вылазка, какой бы опасной она ни была, просто необходима, они должны рискнуть. 

— В основании нашей стены — скала, с ней так просто не справятся! — напомнил всем Касамацу. — Хотя не везде…

Он посмотрел на карту. Там стена была обозначена одной сплошной линией, сейчас только на самых старых свитках можно было найти, где именно были расположены зазоры. 

— Я буду молиться, чтобы они не нашли мест, где скала сменяется кладкой. 

Решили, что пойдет небольшой отряд — самые опытные в ночном бою солдаты — спустится с западной башни, без доспехов и в темных одеждах, и попробует добраться до длинных жердей, чтобы разрубить их или сжечь с помощью горючего земляного масла. 

Руководить ночным нападением Касамацу поставил Тору, как самого опытного в ночных вылазках. Из отряда Кисе тот выбрал Ноде, Мияно и Хиросе и — после долгих уговоров — самого Кисе. Младший Асано тоже просился в ночную вылазку, но Тора решил, что еще рано, слишком рано после смерти брата: если не сможет сохранить голову на плечах, поддастся мщению, то весь отряд может выдать. 

Аомине из своего отряда взял только двоих, остальные, по его словам, были больше привычны к конному бою и стрельбе из лука. Еще двенадцать человек Тора выбрал из солдат Хаякавы и Касамацу.

 

Ночи, как назло, стояли ясные — хоть и шла луна на убыль, но каждую травинку было видать. Но без дела не ждали: как темнело, Тора заставлял всех отобранных солдат спускаться по веревкам по внутренней стороне стены, а потом ползти через двор — и спаси того боги, у кого оружие звякнет или голова выше показанного Торой уровня поднимется. От наметанного взгляда Торы ни одно ошибочное движение не скроется. Кто допускал промашку, того ждало наказание: если повезет, то мелким камушком по спине, а если не повезет, то острым языком Торы по самолюбию. 

На титулы и заслуги Тора никогда не смотрел, Кисе, хоть он и был главой семьи, уже трижды прилетело.

— Куда ты торопишься? Ты сейчас на Мияно залезешь, а у него, между прочим, жена есть. 

Кисе остановился, едва не ткнувшись носом в ступни Мияно. Камешек ожег между лопаток — не слишком больно, но обидно, и еще обиднее оттого, что заслуженно. В трех локтях от Кисе по двору полз Аомине, и Кисе совсем забыл, что должен соизмерять свои движения с Мияно — слишком хотелось раньше него добраться до цели. 

— А ты куда! — камешек полетел в Аомине, тоже, кажется, третий.

— Эй! Хватит! — в отличие от Кисе, Аомине на этот раз не смог смолчать. — Я вам не желторотый юнец! 

— А кто? 

Аомине поднялся с земли и выпрямился в весь рост — на полторы ладони выше Торы. 

— Я Аомине Дайки, первый меч империи. 

Тора запрокинул голову и расхохотался, как будто в жизни не слышал шутки смешнее, и Кисе пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не присоединиться к нему, — слишком забавное выражение лица было сейчас у Аомине. 

— Первый меч! Ты поэтому дальше одного считать не умеешь? Сказано, ты идешь вторым после Мицуи. Вторым, не первым. 

— Я…

— А кто тебя учил так ползать? То голову задираешь, то локти. Да моя дочка тебя за десять полетов стрелы углядела бы!

— Да ничего…

— Тсс! — Кисе, подняв голову, зашипел на Аомине и прошептал, так чтобы тот услышал: — Молчи! А то всю ночь про дочку будем слушать. 

За что тут же получил камешком по лбу. 

— Все на стену и весь путь сначала! — рассердился Тора. 

Он умел быть суровым, и настолько, что даже Аомине безропотно смирился. Тора, может, и не был лучшим воином империи, но обладал немалым талантом учителя — таким, что лучшие воины предпочитали не перечить его науке.

— У него правда такая глазастая дочка? — спросил Аомине, пока они возвращались на стену.

— Не знаю, — сказал Кисе, — ни разу ее не видел. Но если верить всему, что Тора про нее рассказывает, то это она первый меч империи, а не вы. Да и не только меч. 

 

А машины за стеной все больше становились похожи на нарисованную Сакураем картину: в рост человека встали рамы, почти в три роста поднимались шесты. Люди в замке собрались тертые, не робкого десятка, но и у них появлялись опасения — как же справиться с неизвестным оружием. Наконец, на седьмую ночь ожидания, боги согнали над Аоямой тучи. 

В расположении войск Ракузана — идеально организованном и распланированном — зажглись и постепенно затухли костры, на которых готовился ужин. Из бойниц было видно, как ползают факелы часовых, обходящих лагерь и машины. 

Тора дождался, когда на исходе часа быка часовые сменились, и дал знак спускаться. 

Земля перед замком была почти такая же голая, как замковый двор, оттого двигались медленно. Кисе чувствовал себя, будто улитка на садовой дорожке — и быстрее ползти невозможно, и каждый миг задержки приближает смерть. То расстояние, что на коне можно пролететь за несколько вздохов, они преодолевали целую вечность. Пядь, две пяди проползли — остановка, Тора впереди слушает ночь, если спокойно — двигается дальше, и отряд за ним.

Империи могли зародиться и развеяться пеплом, пока наконец в темноте не проступили очертания машин, едва подсвеченные факелами дозорных. 

Тора остановился. Мимо, тяжело ступая и бряцая доспехом, прошел дозорный. Кисе прижался ухом к земле, слушая, как удаляются его шаги. Вскоре они совсем стихли, но Тора так и не подал команду двигаться. 

Прошел еще один часовой — теперь в другую сторону. Звуки шагов снова стихли. Сейчас? 

Нет. Тора все еще лежит без движения. 

Должно быть, что-то не так. Что-то учуял опытный, привычный к ночным вылазкам Тора. Кисе тоже постарался прислушаться к тишине. Сначала — ничего, ни ночных птиц, ни насекомых, потом — где-то далеко у реки затявкала лиса, и ветер донес редкие звуки спящего лагеря. А следом Кисе уловил даже не звук, а словно бы движение рядом. Будто кто-то чужой прятался в темноте впереди и нечаянно пошевелился, меняя позу. 

Засада!

В нос ударил резкий запах свежей крови, и из земли выросли черные тени — Ракузан, и следом, кто-то у машин пронзительно засвистел, должно быть, призывая основные силы.

Плавно поднялся Тора, сразу оказываясь сбоку от одной из угадывающихся теней, и запах крови снова дал знать, что воинов Ракузана стало на одного человека меньше.

Кисе тоже поднялся и, выхватив ножи, бросился вперед. Угадал удар, поднырнул под него, сам ударил ножом, тот скользнул по пластине нагрудника — вот же! — и Кисе сразу увел лезвие вниз, к незащищенному бедру. Чужая кровь брызнула из рассеченной артерии — Кисе почувствовал, как намокли его хакама. 

Следующий!

Это была странная схватка, без криков, без команд, без света — только сталкивались лезвия. Раненые не стонали, не звали на помощь, умирали беззвучно. 

Из-за машин, размахивая факелами, бежали новые солдаты Ракузана. Отбиваясь от очередного противника, Кисе повернулся на месте и заметил, что факелы теперь уже и за спиной у их маленького отряда.

Окружены!

Теперь только один выход — к машинам, ни о бегстве, ни об отступлении и думать нельзя. Они только и могут — сделать свою смерть не напрасной.

Вперед, вперед, вперед, прорубаясь сквозь строй противника, используя все известные трюки и приемы, не обращая внимания на раны. 

Третий, четвертый, шестой противник убит, а до машин все еще оставалось целых пять шагов. Кто-то из своих упал под ноги, и Кисе просто перепрыгнул тело, не пытаясь даже узнать, кто — они все покойники, на небесах пересчитаются. 

У машин вспыхнули искры, должно быть, кто-то из своих добрался. Кисе метнулся туда, чтобы прикрыть. От второй вспышки разгорелся трут, и Кисе узнал — Ноде, вот кто сумел. 

Сбоку мелькнул огонь факела — не время зевать! — и Кисе отпрыгнул в сторону, увернулся от меча, принял удар на лезвие, скользнул нападавшему за спину, втыкая второй нож в зазор между бармицей шлема и нагрудником. И не удержался, снова бросил взгляд в сторону Ноде — только чтобы увидеть, как в шею ему входит стрела. 

Ах же!

Но если вдруг Ноде все же вылил на жерди масло? Кисе взял факел из руки убитого солдата и бросил наугад.

Повезло! 

Масло вспыхнуло, смрад его горения перебил даже запах крови, и столб огня взмыл вверх, освещая поле боя. Он горел за спиной у Кисе, и на его фоне слишком легко было стать мишенью.

Пришлось уходить в сторону, и на Кисе насели сразу двое. Работали они так слаженно, что сразу стало понятно: нападать в паре им привычно. Два меча устремились к Кисе, и единственное, что он успевал сделать — броситься на землю. Перекатился и, не вставая, выбросил руку — достал одного из солдат лезвием по подколенному сухожилию. Тот покачнулся, почти упал на меч своего напарника, перекрывая ему путь, и Кисе, воспользовавшись этой удачей, достал и второго — ударом снизу, глубоко рассекая бедро. Кровь из артерии брызнула в глаза, Кисе зажмурился на мгновение, вновь кувыркнулся вслепую, поднялся — и тут же увидел, как лезвие нагинаты летит в живот. 

Тело уже начало движение, чтобы уклониться, но умом Кисе понимал: не успеет. 

И в этот момент из темноты сверкнуло другое лезвие, отразив алый огонь за спиной. Рука солдата из Ракузана вместе с нагинатой упала на землю, отсеченная. 

Аомине! Кисе даже не требовалось вглядываться в лицо, чтобы узнать его. 

Ничего не сказав — не до благодарности тут — Кисе повернул голову из стороны в сторону. Звуки боя слышались теперь только слева от них, и, не сговариваясь, они одновременно двинулись туда, прикрывая друг друга. 

Когда они преодолели следующую пару десятков шагов, во вспышках огня стало видно, что к другой машине прижимаются только двое из Кайджо, а третий, забравшись на платформу, пытается ее поджечь.

Скорее! 

Аомине тоже быстрее заработал мечом, не отставая от Кисе. 

Они не успели — двое у машины упали, сраженные копьями, но зато успел тот, кто поджигал. Огонь взбежал по длинным — в три человеческих роста — жердям, и Кисе узнал: Тора. 

Тора ловко, словно обезьяна, вскарабкался по разгорающейся деревянной конструкции вверх, его рука с ножом несколько раз поднялась и упала, будто он что-то рубил — жерди полетели во все стороны. Кисе и Аомине пришлось отскочить назад, и тут же прямо на нож Кисе бросился какой-то солдат с выпученными глазами, должно быть, ослепленный огнем. А Тора спрыгнул вниз и, пользуясь общим замешательством, начал что-то быстро искать на груди у своих погибших товарищей, потом выпрямился и бросил находку перед собой. 

Пламя взметнулось столбом, но кроме дерева вспыхнула одежда на нескольких солдатах. Полыхающие фигуры заметались, распугивая своих же. 

На Кисе с Аомине из мешанины людей выпрыгнул Тора, сдавленно рыча — огонь захватил и его рукава. 

Чем бы сбить пламя? 

Аомине выхватил из темноты бегущего человека, толкнул к Торе и взмахнул мечом, одним ударом отрубив голову. Но даже крови было не под силу полностью загасить горящее масло, и остатки рукавов пришлось просто срезать.

— Уходим, пока есть возможность, — прохрипел Тора. — Втроем до остальных машин нам не добраться. 

Ракузан действительно быстро приходили в себя. 

Ухватившись за руку Кисе, Тора поднялся, сделал несколько неловких шагов, встряхнулся и побежал. Аомине и Кисе поторопились за ним. 

Бежать оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Чуть дальше от пламени — и уже совершенно непроглядная тьма. Кисе споткнулся несколько раз, упал бы, если бы не то Аомине, не то Тора не поддержали его. 

Погони, кажется, не было. Должно быть решили, что Тора был последним из Кайджо.

Наконец в руках у него оказалась веревка, он быстро обвязал ее вокруг пояса, с трудом завязал узел — влажные руки все соскальзывали. 

— Тора, ты как? 

— Лучше, чем ты. Все уже готовы. — Тора трижды дернул его веревку, и Кисе потащило вверх. 

В главном зале Западной башни их уже поджидал лекарь. 

Кисе оттолкнул его руки и опустился на пол.

— Сначала Тору, у него ожоги.

— Но господин, вы весь в крови! — лекарь, не слушаясь, склонился над ним.

— Это чужая!

Лекарь потянул черную ткань на животе, та легко подалась — поползла там, где оказался незамеченный Кисе надрез. На ладонь левее пупка обнаружилась рана, и Кисе тронул ее пальцами.

— Мне совсем не больно, — сказал он, как говорил маме в детстве, когда та качала головой на разбитую коленку. 

Лекарь засуетился, потянул из своей сумки темный пузатый кувшинчик и свернутые чистые тряпицы. 

— Потерпите, — сказал он.

Кисе еще усмехнулся — да что тут такого, сказал же, что не больно! — и тут раны коснулась смоченная жидкостью из кувшинчика ткань. 

Боль взбежала по телу вверх кипящей приливной волной, заставив задохнуться, от ее силы даже ни кричать, ни вдох сделать было невозможно. Что за адское снадобье! 

Кисе застонал и потерял сознание.


	4. Чужие шрамы, свои молитвы

Суета в башне казалась продолжением боя, и Аомине с трудом сохранял спокойствие, позволяя снять с себя пропитанные кровью тряпки. В голове шумело, он почти не чувствовал прикосновений лекаря, осматривавшего его спину и грудь. 

— Самая серьезная рана, — сказал тот наконец. Лекарь был стар, худ и строг, как заточенная ивовая жердь из крестьянской изгороди. Сухой палец очертил круг на ребрах, и Аомине вздрогнул от резкой боли. И как он это разглядел под кровавыми разводами, покрывавшими кожу?

— Жить буду. — Аомине равнодушно оттолкнул руку. Он слишком часто бывал ранен, чтобы не понять — раны пустяковые. Те, что нанес Кисе, были куда опасней. Лекарь неодобрительно поморщился и стал оттирать кожу около раны тряпкой, смачивая ее в миске, которую держал мальчик-ученик. Рыжая сначала жидкость — и что он там намешал? — побурела, а Аомине начало мутить от тяжелого кислого запаха.

Очень хотелось знать, что там с Кисе — его уложили на циновки в другом конце комнаты, и Аомине ничего не видел из-за чужих спин. Толпившиеся вокруг люди тревожно переговаривались, но самого Кисе не было слышно, только один раз он громко — очень громко — застонал. Аомине привстал, не в силах оставаться на месте, и старик-лекарь с неожиданной для него силой надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть.

— Тому господину помогут. — В хриплом старческом голосе Аомине послышалось сочувствие, и он удивленно поднял на него глаза. Морщинистое лицо лекаря не выражало ничего, кроме недовольства. Померещилось?..

Кисе снова застонал, и Аомине вздрогнул — неприятно холодила мысль, что он ранен серьезно. Смертельно. Не для того они встретились, чтобы все закончилось после первой же вылазки. У них еще много дел. У них бой, он обещал его Кисе. 

Касамацу позвал Кисе по имени, а потом, напряженно цедя слова, велел лекарю поторопиться. 

— Быстрее, — попросил Аомине старика, бинтовавшего его ребра. Тот не спешил, четкими, привычными движениями накладывал повязку — ткань была пропитана все тем же вонючим зельем. — Я хочу посмотреть, что там.

— Вы сейчас слишком слабы, — сказал лекарь и подозвал кивком головы своего мальчишку-помощника. — Вам нужно лежать. Ноки узнает, что с господином Кисе. Голова кружится?

— Я хочу сам. — Аомине в самом деле становилось все хуже, мысли копошились, как раки в илистом дне. Его начинало знобить, хотя для лихорадки было еще рано, да и от легкой раны не должно было быть так дурно. — Эй, Касамацу!

Непочтительное обращение никого не удивило, наверное, такая уж была ночь. Время, когда рушатся запреты и приличия смываются пролитой кровью, словно дождем. Может, стоило бы написать об этом стих, Кисе бы потом посмеялся.

— Сильно ранен? — Касамацу тоже забыл об изысканных манерах. Сел рядом на корточки, бледный и усталый после ночи ожидания. Аомине ненавидел ждать.

— Что там с Кисе? — Зачем отвечать, если и так понятно — царапины, пусть лекарь сколько угодно качает головой, Аомине виднее.

— Нехорошая рана, в живот, — сказал Касамацу и потер переносицу перепачканными в крови пальцами. Наверное, помогал раздевать Кисе. — Лекарь говорит, что…

— Аомине!

Вакамацу ворвался встревоженным вихрем и резко замолчал, когда Аомине махнул рукой.

— Лекарь промыл рану и дал Кисе своих снадобий, но теперь все зависит от богов. Так он сказал. 

Воля богов — это похуже колдовских машин Ракузана. Ее не подпалишь ночью, остается только ждать, куда ударят камни, в Кисе или мимо. 

— Жар? — вдруг спросил Касамацу, внимательно глядя на Аомине, и лекарь ответил вместо него: 

— Жар будет ночью, это отвар, который господин выпил. — Аомине и в самом деле что-то пил, давясь от горечи, потому что жажда была сильнее. Знал бы, бросил чашку в лицо горе-лекарю! — Травы злые, но отведут заразу и злых духов. Говорят, колдовство иноземцев сильнее нашего. 

Старик покачал головой, и Аомине стало подташнивать — то ли действовала целительная отрава, то ли колдовство Лю Вэя. Вакамацу что-то попытался сказать, но Аомине даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Мне надо посмотреть, — сказал он, опираясь рукой о циновку — тело из-за ран и усталости стало неповоротливо-тяжелым, ему никак не удавалось подняться. 

— Никуда тебе не надо. — Касамацу нахмурился и положил руку ему на плечо — она придавила Аомине не хуже обломка скалы, из которых были сложены стены Аоямы. — Вы оба останетесь здесь, пока не поправитесь. И лекари тоже. А если не будешь их слушаться, я велю солдатам им помогать. 

— Господин Аомине, он прав, — ревниво вмешался Вакамацу. Ему не нравилось, что Аомине указывает кто-то из Кайджо. — Я позабочусь о наших воинах. Вы сожгли их машины! Пламя было выше стен!

Врал, конечно. Не могло быть пламя таким высоким. Аомине захотелось закрыть глаза — он будто был рядом с тем огнем, его жар палил тело.

— Тора все рассказал, — кивнул Касамацу. — Он не ранен, только упал неудачно, когда спрыгивал со стены, и руки до локтя обожжены. Иногда я думаю, его хранит невидимый щит.

Аомине не было никакого дела до воинов Кайджо, даже таких удачливых. Из всех воинов его интересовал лишь один.

— Кисе. Я хочу его видеть.

Лекарь пожевал губами и накинул на Аомине чистое кимоно. 

— Господину надо лежать.

— Ну так положите их рядом, — рявкнул Вакамацу. — Если господин Аомине желает, я…

— Хорошо! — Касамацу не дал ему договорить. — Это будет правильно. 

Еще бы, подумал Аомине, вставая с циновки — без помощи Вакамацу он бы этого не смог. Так бывает — пока сражаешься, не замечаешь самых опасных ран, зато потом силы враз покидают, и ты становишься беспомощным, как ребенок, делающий первые шаги. Касамацу молчал, но помогать не стал — берег его гордость. Потом и вовсе ушел, прихватив с собой своих людей.

Аомине старался идти ровно, но его все равно покачивало — и Вакамацу подставил плечо, позволяя опереться. На циновку Аомине опустился с облегчением.

Кисе лежал рядом, до того бледный, что его можно было принять за мертвого, только еле заметно приподнимавшаяся грудь выдавала, что он дышит. На него набросили темное кимоно, делавшее его кожу еще белее, спутанные волосы упали со лба, открывая лицо. Ресницы у Кисе были длинными, Аомине раньше этого не замечал. Они подрагивали, когда по лицу пробегала гримаса боли, и бросали глубокие тени на скулы.

Видеть Кисе таким было все равно легче, чем не видеть вообще.

Люди, которых было так много в комнате, куда-то исчезли, только лекари о чем-то шептались, склонившись друг к другу и пряча кисти в рукавах кимоно, а мальчишка-помощник украдкой рассматривал чей-то забытый шлем.

Аомине не заметил, как ушел Вакамацу. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и его накрывала темнота, мутная и тревожная, приносившая с собой тяжелые сны.

Ему снова снился бой с ночным убийцей.

 

Под утра убийца пришел вновь, Аомине чувствовал его, предрассветная темнота дышала опасностью и дымом потухших светильников, и руки дрожали от невозможности встретить его оружием. Лихорадка распластывала его по циновке и наливала ломящей тяжестью тело.

Холод помог — Аомине открыл глаза, когда ледяная рука коснулась его лица.

— Тише, господин, — ласково сказал женский голос, и только тогда Аомине понял, что убийцы нет. — Вам станет легче.

Он не знал стоявшую на коленях девушку, но богатое кимоно выдавало, что она не просто крестьянка из тех, что нашли убежище в замке. 

— Лекарь сказал, что жар спадает, — утешающе проворковала фрейлина, проводя по его лбу смоченной в ледяной воде тряпкой. Интересно, это которая? Та, что слагает стихи, или та, что лучше всех в любви?

Аомине повернул голову, зная, кого увидит рядом с Кисе, и не ошибся. Его голову придерживала, пытаясь напоить водой, та самая красавица, с которой он слишком вольно беседовал у Башни Цапли. Сейчас она показалась Аомине еще более красивой — золотистый утренний свет падал на сливовое кимоно, а тонкое лицо оставалось в тени, словно само солнце набросило на нее вуаль.

Аомине ошибся, утро давно миновало, и убийцы не было — это лихорадка принесла дурные сны.

— Вам плохо, господин? — Холод снова коснулся лба и виска, даря облегчение. 

— Нет.

Говорить не хотелось, и Аомине прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как беспомощно Кисе двигает губами, а вода течет мимо, по подбородку и шее. Он так и не пришел в себя.

— Нет лучшего лекаря, чем красивые женщины, — вдруг сказал Тора — Аомине этот голос не перепутал бы ни с чьим. Кроме этого наглеца никто не смел швырять в него камешки, как в непутевого сосунка, впервые взявшего в руки меч! — Могу поклясться, не пройдет и пары дней, как вы встанете на ноги. 

Фрейлина тихо хихикнула и, подняв голову, осеклась. Аомине тоже посмотрел: подруга Кисе поджала губы, как делают женщины, когда боятся расплакаться.

— И господин Кисе тоже, — пообещал Тора. — Рано ему. 

— Это боги тебе сказали? — усмехнулся Аомине, а внутри все сжалось, до того он хотел верить. Ничего так не хотел, как того, чтобы Кисе очнулся и не лежал тряпичной куклой на коленях плачущей красотки. 

И когда Кисе успел стать настолько важным человеком в его жизни?

— Что я, монах, чтобы боги мне что-то говорили? — Тора пожал плечами. — Просто рано ему. 

Будто в ответ Кисе застонал и что-то пробормотал — слов было не разобрать. 

— Умираем мы всегда вовремя, — зачем-то возразил Аомине, и фрейлина, поившая Кисе, посмотрела на него со страхом и неприязнью. И чего он ей сделал?

Темные круги под ее глазами не могли скрыть даже белила. 

— Я вам расскажу одну историю, — хмыкнул Тора и устроился поудобнее. Голова у него была перебинтована, по ткани расплывались желтоватые пятна, но выглядел он вполне здоровым. — У меня дочка… Хорошая у меня дочка, вся в мать. И от меня взяла кое-что, вот даже удар правой. Говорят, дамы должны быть нежные, ну, как эти… Прекрасные дамы. — Фрейлина, сидевшая рядом с Аомине, еле слышно фыркнула и прикрыла рукавом лицо, когда Аомине перевел на нее взгляд. — А я решил, пусть умеет постоять за себя, все равно нрав как у медведицы. В детстве… А, ладно. Я про другое.

Аомине, только собравшийся напомнить гордому отцу, что не о дочке тот собирался рассказывать, кивнул. Разговор отвлекал и не давал думать о хриплом дыхании Кисе.

— Дочка моя вышла замуж за воина из Сейрин, слышали про этот клан? Они с восточных островов, далеко отсюда. Я бы не согласился, но нрав-то... — Тора вздохнул. — Так вот в Сейрин есть воин, могучий, хоть и не ровня вам, и как-то ему не повезло: попал в ловушку. На главу клана расставляли, но промахнулись. Так этого воина искромсали так, что непонятно было, как не помер на месте. Думали, все равно помрет, а нет, выжил, только хромым остался. А знаете, почему выжил?

— Отомстить хотел? — предположил невольно заинтересовавшийся Аомине, а фрейлина убрала, наконец, рукав от лица.

— Ваша правда, господин, — тихо засмеялся Тора и тут же поморщился. Видно, приложился головой он все же сильно. — Ради этого и живет. На восточных островах об этой вражде уже целые истории рассказывают.

— Ради мести стоит жить, — сказал Аомине и осторожно перевернулся на бок. Рана зажглась болью, как сухое дерево огнем, но стало удобнее смотреть на Тору — и на Кисе. Печальная фрейлина легко обмахивала его лицо веером, и его мельтешение раздражало. И фрейлина раздражала.

— Жить стоит, если есть то, что в ней держит. — Тора потрогал перевязанный лоб и вздохнул. — У меня вот дочка. И господин Кисе, конечно, куда он один. 

— И что держит Кисе? — как можно равнодушнее спросил Аомине, глядя, как тонкие пальцы гладят спутанные волосы Кисе — почти незаметно, будто рука соскользнула. Фрейлине негоже проявлять чувства при посторонних.

— Это вам виднее, господин.

Аомине хотел было переспросить, что Тора имел в виду, но в распахнутые двери неторопливо вошел лекарь, тот самый, что поил его вчера горьким отваром. За ним, с трудом сдерживая резвый шаг, тащился мальчишка-помощник, и семенил с огромным подносом слуга из свиты императрицы. Вокруг он поглядывал с беспокойством. 

— А вот и еда, — довольно сказал Тора, и у Аомине заурчало в желудке. — Я-то думал, сколько нас будут морить голодом. Или это нас так лечат?

Лекарь сделал вид, что не заметил насмешки, сел ближе к расставленным на полу склянкам и мешочкам, остро пахнущим травами, и стал перебирать свои сокровища, бормоча под нос — Аомине не слышал, что. Да и знать не хотел, слишком занятый своей порцией риса с мелко нарубленным мясом.

Кисе кормить не стали. Помощник лекаря ловко влил ему в горло чашку с целебным отваром, и дыхание Кисе стало спокойнее. Теперь он казался просто уснувшим.

А главное, фрейлины ушли вслед за слугой, принесшим еду. 

Проваливаясь в тяжелую, больную дремоту, Аомине думал, что никогда в жизни придворные дамы не раздражали его сильнее.

 

День прошел в сонном тревожном оцепенении. Аомине почти все время спал, но этот сон не приносил облегчения. Одно дело валяться знойным полднем на берегу реки, совсем другое — мучительно ворочаться на циновках, путая сновидения с явью.

Наверное, дело было в зельях, которыми поил его лекарь, рана была слишком легкой, чтобы от дурманящей слабости Аомине не мог встать и даже сидеть было сложно.

Кисе тоже не становилось лучше — к вечеру лихорадка усилилась. Он метался, постанывая и сбрасывая с себя кимоно, лицо горело — Аомине дотронулся до мокрого от пота лба, и его словно обожгло. 

Лекарь теперь сидел рядом с Кисе, напевно читая заклинания, и жег благовонные палочки, пахнущие тяжело и сладко.

Как в борделе, когда Кисе на глазах Аомине любил продажную девку, и даже тени на стенах плясали как там, и стоны были похожи. Кисе лежал на темных циновках, разбросав в стороны руки, а на тяжело вздымавшейся груди блестел бисер пота.

— Его надо накрыть, — зачем-то сказал мальчишка, опасливо глянув на погрузившегося в свои заклинания-молитвы лекаря. Тот не замечал ничего, только шептал все быстрее и иногда клал руку на живот Кисе. Повязка на нем пропиталась кровью, но лекарь этого словно не замечал.

— Так накрой, — рявкнул Аомине. Получилось нестрашно, голос был слабым, но мальчишку как ветром сдуло. Под плотным зимним кимоно Кисе перестал так дрожать, вздохнул тяжело и внезапно открыл глаза.

Аомине забыл, как дышать.

— Кисе? — неуверенно позвал он, но ответа не было. Кисе не видел его, взгляд был мутным и темным, как туманная ночь.

Лекарь забормотал громче, стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону — тень на стене, огромная и расплывчатая, металась вместе с ним. 

— Кисе! — Аомине подвинулся ближе, не обращая внимания на боль в груди. — Не смей умирать, слышишь? Я сам хочу тебя убить, ты обещал… Мы будем сражаться. И просто не умирай. Тора говорит, тебе рано. 

Это не было похоже на заклятия или молитву, но Аомине и не умел молиться. Зачем, это дело монахов, для воина молитва — это сражение.

— Кисе! — он звал, зная, что ответа не будет. Кисе застонал, закрыв глаза, дернул рукой — пальцы беспомощно шевелились, и Аомине хотелось их сжать, дернуть сильнее, вырывая Кисе из тьмы и боли. 

Лекарь почти выл, но тихо, очень тихо, и это было страшнее крика. 

Аомине подвинулся еще ближе, он теперь мог бы коснуться Кисе, но не решался. Смотрел, как двигаются пересохшие губы, но слов было не разобрать.

А потом Кисе очень отчетливо, так, что ошибиться было невозможно, произнес его имя. Оно упало камнем в речной поток заклинаний. 

Аомине.

Словно позвал. Пообещал вернуться. 

Проваливаясь в полуобморочный сон — усталость вдруг упала на плечи камнями и скалами, — Аомине был уверен, что это не было прощанием. Кисе не уйдет.

 

Та ночь была длинной, может, самой длинной в жизни Аомине. Он просыпался и снова засыпал, проваливаясь то в черноту, то в кипящие разноцветием сны. Ему снились горящие машины Ракузана, в огне которых стояла плачущая фрейлина, но никто ее не замечал. Потом на месте фрейлины оказывалась бордельная шлюха, она смеялась и манила к себе Аомине — он шел сквозь пламя, не чувствуя его. У шлюхи было лицо Кисе, и Аомине это не удивляло. Просто он не хотел шлюху.

Сон разворачивался пестрой лентой, и Аомине просыпался от собственных стонов. В комнате ничего не менялось, лишь лекарь теперь не читал молитвы, а перебирал четки, глядя в темноту потолка.

Под мерный перестук деревянных бусин Аомине уснул — под утро, когда во дворе запел первый петух, — и в этот раз крепко.

Разбудил его Тора, громко проорав над ухом: “Спит как младенец, государыня”.

Императрица улыбалась.

— Государыня. — Аомине торопливо натянул на плечи кимоно, не пытаясь встать. Не хотел выглядеть смешно и жалко.

— Рада, что вам лучше, господин Аомине.

Ему и в самом деле стало лучше. В голове было ясно, мысли уже не наплывали друг на друга обрывками в безумной мешанине, тело не ныло и не казалось мешком с камнями.

— И Кисе лучше. 

Аомине резко — даже голова закружилась — повернулся. Вот почему он уснул. Кисе перестал хрипеть и метаться в жару.

— Лекарь сказал, что теперь он будет жить. Боги сказали свое слово. — Императрица выглядела счастливой и прекрасной. Кисе говорил, она ему как сестра.

Аомине тоже не отказался бы от такой заботливой сестрицы, с божественным величием подтыкающей кимоно, укрывавшее Кисе.

— Я чувствую себя почти здоровым, — сказал Аомине, приподнявшись на локтях. — Нужно вернуться на стену, мы уничтожили не все машины. 

— Ничего, Касамацу пока справляется без вас. — Императрица смотрела на него весело и чуть снисходительно, будто понимала что-то больше его. — Ваш долг сейчас — выздоравливать. И смотреть, чтобы Кисе тоже быстрее очнулся и начал рваться на стены. 

— Мы воины, государыня, — сказал Аомине и подумал, что только сейчас действительно счастлив быть воином. Когда победа — трудна, сражение — на равных, а рядом те, с кем хочешь разделить торжество.

— Раненые воины, — поправила его императрица. — И Тора за вами присмотрит, чтобы не натворили глупостей. Да, Тора?

— Конечно, государыня, — смеясь, пообещал Тора. Он стоял на коленях в паре шагов за спиной императрицы, и Аомине только сейчас заметил его и фрейлин, чинно застывших у входа. Сацуки умела затмевать собой все. — Верну их вам новенькими, как серебряные монеты только из-под станка.

— И я буду снова вам благодарна, Тора.

В простых словах — хотя могут ли слова императрицы быть простыми? — было столько всего, что Аомине лег, поняв — спорить с ней и Торой бесполезно. Да и Кисе нуждался в пригляде, вон, лежит и сопит, тревожно морща тонкие брови.

Выглядел он раз в десять живее, чем ночью.

Императрица плавно поднялась, легко улыбнувшись Аомине, и он ответил ей кривоватой ухмылкой. Впервые за долгие часы он чувствовал себя спокойным и уверенным. 

Во дворе послышались крики, а потом скрежещущий и гулкий удар камня о камень. 

Обстрел начался.

 

— Всегда, — сказал Аомине. — Кувшин всегда лучше чашки. 

— Даже когда кувшин старый и с трещиной?

— Это как?

Кисе лукаво улыбнулся.

— Никогда не видел, как они вытягиваются и становятся дряблыми? 

Аомине пришлось признать, что с “всегда” он поторопился и кувшины с трещинами, пожалуй, проигрывают и чашкам, и чашечкам. Если те целые.

Они с Кисе четвертый день были узниками Западной башни и лекарей, и темы для разговоров становились все более скабрезными. Так могли бы проводить время за беседой старые приятели. А после того, как Торе позволили вернуться к его обязанностям — видно, и лекарь устал от причитаний, что солдаты без него совсем распустятся, — их разговоры приобрели ту долю доверительности, которую дарила только свобода близкой дружбы.

Аомине теперь знал многое о Кисе, и Кисе о нем — это казалось правильным.

Наверное, общие битвы и раны сближают.

— Но все равно, чашечке с трещиной я предпочту треснутый кувшин, — заявил Аомине и зевнул, потягиваясь. Тело уже уставало не от боли, а от бездействия. Лекарь все еще поил его целительными зельями, и их горечь оправдывало только то, что рана заживала быстро, затягивалась на глазах. 

И у Кисе тоже. Он уже вставал — сначала Аомине ему помогал, и в самый первый раз они едва не упали вместе, вцепившись в друг друга. Мальчишка-помощник успел схватить Аомине за руку, и тот удержал равновесие. А Кисе только засмеялся — осторожно, рана в живот должна была отдаваться страшной болью. 

Он тяжело наваливался на плечо Аомине, прижимался боком, и через тонкую ткань Аомине чувствовал, каким горячим было его тело. Растрепавшиеся волосы щекотали висок и щеку, хотелось провести по ним пятерней, пригладить. Убрать с осунувшегося лица.

Сейчас Кисе лежал на циновке, перекатывая в ладонях пустую чашку, а дотронуться до него все равно хотелось. Аомине чувствовал себя странно, будто рыба, вдруг ставшая дышать воздухом, или свивший под крышей гнездо темно-зеленый рак.

В пустой комнате, которую они делили на двоих — лекари все где-то пропадали, видно, им хватало работы у стен замка, — тишина временами становилась вязкой и томной, от нее у Аомине в груди разливался жар.

Кисе бросал на него взгляды из-под ресниц и напряженно улыбался, а потом находилась тема для беседы, и чувство странной неловкости исчезало.

Чтобы снова вернуться.

Предыдущей ночью Аомине смотрел на затылок спящего Кисе и думал, что у него слишком давно не было женщины. Возбуждение — пока еще его призрак — обволакивало тело, как утренний туман — речной берег.

— Я, пожалуй, не стану выбирать между битой посудой. — Кисе насмешливо вздернул бровь, будто бросая вызов, и Аомине пожал плечами.

— Тебе наверняка проносят целые подносы, уставленные самыми драгоценными чашками и кувшинами. — В словах сквозила ревность, о которой Аомине тут же пожалел. 

— Вряд ли ты жалуешься на недостаток больших кувшинов, — откликнулся Кисе. 

Аомине представил его грудь — плоскую, с сильными мышцами. Под левой ключицей белел шрам. На спине шрамов был много, и сердце замерло, когда перед глазами как наяву возник темный рубец, оставленный копьем Вакамацу. 

— О чем мы спорим? — вдруг беззаботно удивился Кисе, будто сбросив тень нелегких мыслей, и Аомине кивнул, соглашаясь. О чем тут спорить? И меряться?

Кувшинами?

Смешно.

Кисе хотел что-то сказать, но не успел: Касамацу всегда приходил вовремя. Ровно в тот момент, когда Аомине в голову лезли всякие непотребства.

— Ну что? — Кисе даже привстал, и Касамацу цыкнул на него. Он пекся о Кисе как о младшем и не слишком разумном брате, и, кажется, Кисе это только веселило. 

— Они подкатили машины к Северной башне. Там немного осталось, — мрачно сказал Касамацу и вытер потный лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Он выглядел измученным и грязным после целого дня на стенах. 

Ракузан со змеиной неторопливостью обвивали жертву в смертельном захвате, готовясь к молниеносному броску — зубы-иглы вонзятся в беззащитную шею, и стена Аоямы рассыплется тысячью осколков. Около Северной башни была та часть стены, которую сложили не духи скал, а руки мастеров. Уязвимое место Аоямы.

— Да еще и раненых много. Один раз они удачно попали. — Касамацу вздохнул и поправился: — Неудачно, для нас. Так что ждите, сейчас там закончат, разберут завал и сюда принесут раненых. Двоих точно.

— Убитые? — спросил Аомине и сжал губы. Ему надо быть там, а не валяться в прохладе на циновках, рассуждая о женских прелестях!

— Нет. Но из этих двоих один не жилец. — Касамацу покачал головой и взял чашку с водой, протянутую ему Кисе. — А вам еще рано. Ясно?

Касамацу слишком хорошо успел узнать Аомине, раз понял, что значат эти сжатые губы и прищуренные глаза. А Кисе слишком явно хмурился, поглядывая на выход из башни.

А еще Аомине не понимал, с каких это пор Касамацу принялся опекать и его? Он вассал Тоо, и не…

— Еще день. — Касамацу строго смотрел на него, и слова возражения замерли на языке. — Твои люди справляются, и Вакамацу хоть и криклив, как раненый осел, но дело знает. Ты понадобишься, когда они дойдут до кладки.

Касамацу на мгновение закрыл глаза и тут же встал, словно смущенный проявлением слабости.

— А я? — Кисе скрывал недовольство, но Аомине было не обмануть. Касамацу тоже.

— Лекарь сказал, что еще семь дней… — Он нахмурился, и они с Кисе обменялись теми взглядами, какие бывают у людей, знающих друг друга до мелочей. — Я говорю — три дня. Терпи.

И Касамацу ушел, оставив их в тягостном молчании. 

 

На стене дул ветер, и Аомине пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы — шлем он держал под мышкой. От стрел его прикрывал выступ башни, но Вакамацу все равно смотрел, хмуря брови. Хорошо, язык за зубами держал. Аомине было не до пререканий с ним.

От усталости его покачивало, и пришлось опереться на выступающий камень, чтобы никто не заметил слабости. Рана давала о себе знать, как и полдня, проведенные на стене.

— Не штурм, а так… — Касамацу в сопровождении Мориямы подошел, отпихнув забытый нерадивыми солдатами моток веревки. Растяпы, если бы воины Ракузана добрались до верха, кто-то мог бы по-глупому споткнуться и улететь вниз, на мощеный мелкими булыжниками двор. — Слишком рассчитывают на машины.

Аомине кивнул. На Морияме тоже не было шлема, а вот Касамацу был облачен в полный доспех.

До чего же жарко.

— Сегодня они уже не полезут, — сказал Морияма. — Поздно.

Все четверо одновременно посмотрели на солнце, тяжело клонившееся к пикам гор. До вечера оставалось всего ничего.

Можно было пойти вздремнуть.

Аомине ненавидел быть слабым, тело предавало его, требовало отдыха и покоя. Утешало только, что Кисе лекари еще не выпускали из башни дальше дома императрицы, хотя и его рана заживала на диво быстро. Лекари Кайджо творили чудеса.

— Подождем, что будет завтра. — Касамацу смотрел на машины мастера Лю Вэя. 

Было в них что-то устрашающе инородное, будто из-за моря привезли драконов. Аомине они даже снились. 

Ему много чего снилось.

В первую ночь после того, как лекарь, скорбно покачав головой, разрешил ему уйти — с обещаниями вернуться на перевязку и пить горькое пойло, которое он налил в тыкву, — Аомине пришел ночевать в Западную башню. Кисе дремал, когда Аомине уселся на циновку, рассматривая ширму, — ее поставили, чтобы благородному господину не слишком мешали раненые солдаты, которых было уже трое. 

Когда Аомине улегся на циновку, блаженно вытянув ноги, Кисе проснулся. Его взгляд — глаза расширились, блеснули в тусклом свете — заставил сердце Аомине пропустить удар. Кисе ничего не стал говорить, молча подвинул к нему скомканное кимоно — оно так и лежало, как Аомине оставил его утром. 

— Что там? — тихо спросил Кисе, когда Аомине, зевая, набросил кимоно на себя. Мальчишка-помощник выглянул из-за ширмы, с любопытством глядя на них, а потом принес зелье, поставил рядом с Аомине и снова ушел.

Они недолго говорили, Аомине слишком устал, и сон побеждал его, как никогда не побеждали люди. И той ночью ему снились не сражения и колдовские машины-драконы, а Кисе. Странный был сон, Аомине в нем убегал от Кисе, и в то же время догонял его. Они оба были в императорском дворце, совершенно пустом, и Аомине шел туда — или оттуда? — где за занавеской мелькал край кимоно Кисе или возникал его силуэт, будто сошедший с изящной ширмы. Аомине не помнил, встретились ли они во сне, а наяву он проснулся, лежа на расстоянии ладони от Кисе.

Больше Аомине не ходил ночевать в Западную башню, но сны приходили снова и снова, волнуя едва ли не больше, чем ожидание штурма. Утром Вакамацу жаловался, что его стоны мешали спать.

Как будто Аомине это заботило.

Даже машины, подкравшиеся к стенам Аоямы, беспокоили его меньше, чем того заслуживали. Мастера Лю Вэя, наверное, рассердило бы такое пренебрежение.

— Есть время полюбоваться на дам, — сказал Морияма, которого, видно, тоже волновали не только враги. — Я видел вчера юную госпожу, и она даже не закрывалась рукавом. Стихи сами пришли ко мне…

— Нет! — Касамацу явно не благоволил стихам. Вакамацу громко и облегченно вздохнул. Им обоим не хватало придворных манер и тонкости чувств — к счастью, решил Аомине. — Ракузану стихи читай, так они точно убегут от Аоямы, побросав мечи и копья. 

— Фрейлинам почитайте, — посоветовал Вакамацу, и Морияма вдруг словно потускнел.

— Я пробовал, но государыня отослала меня отдыхать. Каждый раз отсылала.

— Государыня добра. — Покачал головой Касамацу. — И терпелива. А я нет! Отдыхайте все, с завтрашнего дня начнется настоящая битва.

Завтра Кисе должны были отпустить из Западной башни.

Аомине ждал этого дня.

 

Вопреки предсказанию Касамацу, штурма не было и на следующий день. Стало ясно: вчерашняя вылазка — проба сил, проверка, как будут действовать защитники крепости. Зато машины работали всю ночь, и ни воины, ни простые люди, укрывшиеся в Аояме от войны, не сомкнули глаз до рассвета. Валуны размером с бычью голову врезались в стену со страшным грохотом. Теперь, после того, как башни и деревянные надстройки на стене были уничтожены, мастер Лю Вэй посылал камни в одно и то же место раз за разом — и стена, казавшаяся несокрушимой, начала поддаваться. Даже по внутренней стороне побежали трещины.

Кисе, все еще бледный, взобрался на стену под грозным взглядом Касамацу. Он изо всех сил старался держаться прямо, улыбался легко, как будто ничего и не было, но Аомине видел, как он, поднимаясь по лестнице, чуть придерживается за стену. 

— Не высовывайся. — Когда он достиг верха, Аомине сам потянул его за рукав, заставляя пригнуться. — Осколки летят. 

Кисе недовольно посмотрел на Касамацу, словно винил того за лишние три дня в постели, из-за которых Аомине теперь знал больше о происходящем в замке, чем он. 

— Мне рассказывали, — показал Кисе на шлем, закрывавший его голову, и тут же обернулся, услышав еще не знакомый ему звук. Летящий камень свистел в воздухе, и этот свист был еще тревожнее, чем звук удара — словно ястреб кричал, падая с неба на добычу. 

Кисе широко распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился, когда камень врезался в стену и обломки полетели во все стороны. К этому нужно было привыкнуть, чтобы не вздрагивать каждый раз.

Кисе кинул на Аомине быстрый взгляд, словно проверяя, не смеется ли Аомине над ним. Какой тут смех.

— Сейчас еще два будут, — предупредил Аомине. — Потом перерыв, пока не натянут веревки снова. 

Переждав еще два выстрела, Кисе осторожно выглянул над краем стены и уставился на машины — Аомине на них уже насмотрелся, а вот он впервые видел их за работой. Никакие рассказы этого не могли передать.

— Словно драконы. — В голосе Кисе сплелись тревога и восторг. 

Он вдруг резко поднялся, вскочил на самый край и, придерживаясь за выступы, глянул вниз. Аомине знал, что он там увидит, сам так высунулся утром — в стене появлялась неровная вмятина, будто великан задумал вырезать чашку из камня. 

— С ума сошел! — крикнул Касамацу, и еще до того, как он сделал первый шаг по направлению к ним, Аомине схватил Кисе за пояс и дернул на себя. 

Был бы Кисе здоров, пусть бы смотрел сколько угодно, но его бледность и неровный шаг вселяли беспокойство, и Аомине просто не мог дать ему выпасть наружу, погибнуть так глупо, когда он уже пообещал свою смерть Аомине. Кисе недовольно дернулся из рук, и пришлось прижать его к себе: проход на стене был узкий, только двоим разойтись, а упасть во двор — не меньшая глупость, чем свалиться наружу. 

Прижимая Кисе к своей груди, Аомине перекатился в проход и сполз вниз. А Кисе, похоже, выпускать из башни все еще было рано — у него все еще не было сил сопротивляться как следует. Кисе и сам это понимал: замер в объятиях, и Аомине через доспехи, свои и чужие, почувствовал, как он расслабился, не пытаясь вырваться. 

Это доверие и эта близость взволновали Аомине больше разумного. 

— Вы, двое! — подоспевший Касамацу задохнулся от ярости. Наверняка, если бы Кисе был один, Касамацу отчитал бы его, как нашкодившего мальчишку, перед всем кланом. Но за спиной Кисе сидел Аомине, а дальше по стене располагались воины Тоо, и Касамацу сдержался. — Вниз, оба вниз!

— Но как же… 

— Еще одно слово, и я прислушаюсь к словам лекаря.

Еще четыре дня в стенах Башни Цапли показались достаточным наказанием — Кисе не стал спорить и неловко поднялся, сбросив с себя руки Аомине.

— Вы идите с ним. — Касамацу, кажется, мстил за точно такое же безрассудство, проявленное Аомине утром. Тогда он не смог ничего сказать — на Аомине уже накинулся Вакамацу, — но сейчас наказывал, будто своего вассала. Аомине не обязан был подчиняться, но все, что он хотел увидеть, он уже увидел, а штурм не начнут и сегодня. 

Аомине последовал за Кисе вниз по лестнице. 

Кисе далеко не ушел — сел на пороге дома, где помещались люди Мориямы. Отсюда можно было видеть обстреливаемый участок стены. 

— Касамацу на вас сердит, — сказал Кисе, стягивая с головы шлем. — Что вы ему сделали?

— То же, что и вы. 

Аомине запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в дверной косяк. Над крепостной стеной ползли плотные серые тучи, боги так и не разогнали их с той ночной вылазки, а дождя все не было. Но дождь бы ничего не изменил: Аомине краем уха слышал, как Тора показывал Касамацу обрезки веревки — они были хитрым образом сплетены из разных волокон и не теряли ни от воды, ни от жары своей упругости и длины. 

На стене Касамацу разговаривал с Сусой и Вакамацу, и Аомине ничуть не сомневался, что обсуждают их с Кисе. А если опустить от них взгляд и прищуриться, то можно было разглядеть тонкую и длинную трещину, что ползла теперь по закрывавшей кладку глиняной смеси. 

Новые три удара потрясли крепость. Люди привычно переждали их, прячась за выступами и под навесами. 

— Не думал, что увижу когда-нибудь такое. Только в сказаниях поется о драконах, разрушающих города и крепости. — Кисе стиснул лежащий на коленях шлем. — Если стена рухнет… — Кисе не стал договаривать и с тревогой посмотрел в сторону Башни Цапли.

— Пусть рушится. Встретим их мечами и стрелами. Или вы думали, за высокими стенами и сражаться не придется? 

— Лучше бы мы ушли в море, — сказал Кисе, будто не услышал, что Аомине ему говорил. — Посадили императрицу на корабль и ушли бы.

— Тогда бы вас точно в измене и похищении обвинили.

— В море мы непобедимы, — снова Кисе отвечал своим мыслям, а не ему. 

— Боитесь? 

Повернув голову, Кисе ожег Аомине взглядом. Услышал, наконец.

— Я никогда за свою жизнь не боялся! 

Аомине знал это, знал еще с того момента, как тот поманил его, заходя в реку, приглашая к бою. Но поддразнить Кисе стоило — хотя бы для того, чтобы полюбоваться его гневом. 

— Государыня будет в безопасности, — сказал Аомине. — Нам всего лишь нужно победить их. Если они пробьют стену, это будет немного интереснее. 

Кисе молча покачал головой и снова устремил взгляд на стену. Аомине не нравилась тревога в его глазах, намного лучше было видеть в них самоуверенность и вызов. Если бы Кисе не был так слаб, Аомине вызвал бы его на еще один поединок — просто чтобы скоротать время до штурма. 

Они сидели рядом, пока не прозвучал сигнал к ужину, после которого Кисе ушел к себе, отговорившись усталостью. Но следующим утром Аомине снова нашел его на том же месте, тревожно рассматривающего трещину, которая со вчерашнего дня стала еще немного длиннее.

Грохот за стеной не прекращался, но все к нему уже почти привыкли, словно к стуку бамбуковой палки в саду, даже лошади в конюшнях перестали метаться и бить копытами.

— Думаете, от вашего взгляда она продержится дольше? — с вызовом спросил Аомине.

Кисе вызов не поддержал.

— Просто думаю, — ответил он спокойно.

Аомине прислонился к стене дома рядом с ним. Небо сегодня было все то же — густо-серое, будто на осеннем пейзаже. Казалось, художник нарисовал облака и теперь ждет, когда просохнет тушь, чтобы запечатлеть журавлиный клин или стаю уток. Пока же в небе парил только маленький черный голубь. Он перелетел через стену и закружился над амбарами, сел на конек крыши и тут же вспорхнул снова, когда очередной камень громыхнул о стену.

— Зря он к нам залетел, — усмехнулся Аомине. — Скоро воронье сюда слетится отовсюду.

Кисе повернул голову в сторону к амбарам и тут же очнулся от своего созерцания. Он поспешно поднялся на ноги.

— Наконец-то!

Должно быть, не случайный был этот голубь: какой-то мальчик-слуга ловко вскарабкался на крышу, протянул руки вверх, и тот опустился в них. Касамацу, а за ним и Морияма с Кобори заторопились вниз со стены.

Кисе подоспел к ним одновременно с мальчишкой.

Новости, похоже, оказались важными и добрыми — судя по прояснившимся лицам и победно вскинутым кулакам. Касамацу и Кисе радостно передавали тончайший листок бумаги друг другу. Аомине стало любопытно, что в нем, но союзники не спешили его звать. 

Видимо, все еще не доверяли, хотя Тоо и рисковали своими жизнями наравне с Кайджо. 

Из Башни цапли появилась фрейлина — та самая, что приходила к Кисе, — изящно подобрав подол платья, она заторопилась к стене. Нетерпение заставляло ее почти бежать — словно девчонку-служанку, которой пообещали монетку за расторопность, но новости, принесенные птицей, похоже, были настолько важны, что она даже забыла накинуть вуаль. 

Аомине оттолкнулся от стены и тоже зашагал к обсуждавшей писмо группе. Не прогонят же. 

— Передайте государыне, Накамура прислал вести, — Касамацу поклонился фрейлине, показывая тонкий исписанный лист. — С ним семьдесят воинов, они остановились у деревни Имари на перевале. 

Фрейлине пришлось переждать грохот трех ударов, чтобы ответить:

— Это добрые вести, — она прижала руки к груди. — Государыня будет рада их услышать. 

Назад она бежала еще быстрее, так, что собранные в хвост длинные волосы метались по спине. Аомине посмотрел ей вслед. В ожидании новостей во дворе начинали собираться люди — простые воины, не занятые в карауле, и крестьяне, — фрейлине пришлось обогнуть их, чтобы не пробираться сквозь толпу. 

— Семьдесят человек? — спросил Аомине у Кисе.

— Да, прибыло…

Слова его утонули в оглушительном треске, какой бывает, когда боги сотрясают землю. Звук заполнил собой весь двор настолько, что было непонятно, откуда он исходит. Зажав уши руками, Аомине завертел головой и тут увидел, как медленно съезжает вниз часть крепостной стены — именно там, где проходила трещина. 

Глыба, размером не менее человека, покрытая обожжённой глиной, обрушилась вниз. Осколки еще прозвенели по каменному двору, отскакивая и раня людей — и на секунду все стихло, чтобы взорваться стонами и вскриками. Несмотря на них, Аомине услышал тихий вздох:

— Миарэ-но... Сэдзи… Госпожа…

Госпожа?

Из-под обломков виднелись только сливовые рукава кимоно, и красная кровь потекла, меняя их цвет.

Кисе дернулся вперед, но окрик Касамацу остановил его.

— Все назад! Не подходить к стене! Принесите щиты! 

Если бы не окрик, Аомине тоже побежал бы к телу. Слишком удивительно, слишком невероятно было произошедшее. Неужели такое возможно сотворить человеку, а не богу и не дракону? 

Кисе повернулся, обводя двор потрясенным взглядом, и встретился глазами с Аомине. Он вытянул руку и положил Аомине на плечо, будто у него закружилась голова, и нужно было хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться. Аомине накрыл его ладонь своей, и Кисе на мгновение зажмурился. 

Должно быть, они все-таки были близки, ближе, чем Аомине хотелось бы думать. Поэтому сейчас он испытывал странное удовлетворение от того, что Кисе опирался на него. Хотя фрейлину было жаль, по такой красивой женщине, должно быть, многие будут сокрушаться. И все же, погибнуть, выполняя поручение своей госпожи, — достойная кончина. 

— Пусть ей воздастся в будущих перерождениях. — Кисе открыл глаза, и теперь взгляд его был спокоен. Должно быть, сказать Кисе хотелось намного больше, но сейчас иным словам не было места. 

Под руководством Касамацу суета во дворе быстро улеглась: привели к раненым лекаря с учениками, назначили тех, кто должен разбирать обломки и натягивать сеть, чтобы больше никто не пострадал. Скол на стене делал ее похожей на рот с выбитым зубом, но то, что осталось, должно было продержаться еще день или два.

Сжав плечо Аомине напоследок, Кисе зашагал к Касамацу.

— Я предупрежу государыню.

— Побудь с ней. — Касамацу похлопал Кисе по спине, как будто тот, а не императрица, сейчас более нуждался в утешении. 

 

В эту ночь машины не стреляли. Хаяма, должно быть, счел, что укрывшиеся в Аояме люди и без того не смогут уснуть от тревоги. С крепостной стены было слышно, как празднуют в лагере Ракузана — вместе с дымом костров ветер доносил крики и обрывки песен. 

Рано они радуются. Подумаешь, небольшой пролом. В него еще пройти надо — Аомине погладил меч, — и тут уже он постарается не пропустить обещанное веселье.

Вечером после ужина состоялся еще один совет. Императрица и Кисе сидели рядом, оба бледные, будто закатные демоны выпили из них всю кровь до последней капли, однако ни словом, ни жестом они не дали понять, что мысли их заняты чем-то иным, не защитой крепости.

— Вам тоже не спится, господин Аомине? — Аомине не слышал, как подошел Сакурай, и оттого вздрогнул. — Простите, я не хотел подкрадываться.

— Ничего. — Аомине потер глаза: он слишком долго смотрел на дом, где располагался отряд Кисе. Факелы лишь слегка разгоняли тьму, неровные отблески пламени танцевали на беленых стенах. За промасленной бумагой окон горели светильники, но человеческих силуэтов не было видно. 

— Вам тоже показалось, что Кайджо что-то недоговаривают?

На совете решили, что Накамуре пока лучше оставаться поблизости, но ничего не предпринимать: слишком велики были силы Ракузана, чтобы семьдесят человек могли что-то решить. Они могли дать преимущество, только если останутся незамеченными. Однако, в том, как поглядывал Кисе на императрицу, а после — на Касамацу, чувствовалось, что за этим решением стоит что-то еще.

— Показалось, — согласился Аомине. — Они нам не доверяют. 

Аомине удивился горечи, которую почувствовал при этих словах. Кисе должен был уже понимать, что на него можно положиться.

— Это разумно, если вспомнить, с чего начался наш союз. 

— Разве тем, как я рисковал собой, мы ничего не доказали им? Разве жизнь двоих наших солдат не стоит того?

Сакурай бесшумно опустился рядом с ним. Светильники в их комнате давно не горели — все уже легли в постели. В отделенной комнате тихо спал Суса, футон Вакамацу был пуст — этой ночью была его очередь дежурить на стене. 

— Что значит жизнь простых воинов, и даже тех, кто знатен, по сравнению с жизнью государыни и наследника. По сравнению с будущим клана. 

Сакурай, конечно, был прав, но горечь никуда не девалась. Аомине снова потер глаза и вгляделся в дом напротив — показалось, кто-то двигался в комнатах. И правда, вскоре из дома выскользнули три темных фигуры. Две были полностью в черном, даже лица закрывали темные платки. Аомине только смог поймать отблеск факелов в белках глаз. В третьей, появившейся чуть позже первых двух, он узнал Кисе, тот тоже был одет в темное, но голова его оставалась непокрытой. В руках он держал потайной фонарь — свет вырывался наружу только с одной стороны — и связку незажженных факелов. 

Собрались в ночную вылазку? 

Нет уж, Аомине больше не позволит держать себя в неведении.

— Подожди здесь, — прошептал он Сакураю, дал фигурам немного отойти и бесшумно соскользнул с крыльца.

 

Три фигуры направлялись вглубь крепости, и Аомине следовал за ними, стараясь обходить стороной освещенные места. Они миновали конюшни и вступили под своды пещеры, где хранилась часть припасов. Тут было совсем темно, единственным ориентиром служил слабый отблеск фонаря. Обогнув мешки с рисом, фигуры свернули в боковой коридор, и Аомине потерял их из виду. 

Стоило поспешить. Подойдя ближе, можно было выдать себя, но давая воинам Кайджо уйти дальше, Аомине рисковал тем, что просто потеряет их в незнакомых пещерах.

— … зря вы с нами пошли, отлежаться бы вам еще, — узнал Аомине голос Торы.

— Я просто провожу вас до водопада, — это говорил Кисе. — Посмотрю на тропу. Если случится худшее, нам нужно подумать, как переправить государыню с наследником на ту сторону.

— Там не каждый воин и днем пройдет.

— Возможно, мы как-то сумеем натянуть веревки…

Значит, существовал тайный ход из Аоямы, и Кайджо находили нужным держать это в тайне от союзников. На какое-то мгновение Аомине ощутил всплеск злости, но тут же одумался — он ведь и сам поступил бы так же. 

Пол пещеры резко пошел вверх, и до Аомине донесся звук падающей с большой высоты воды. Хитаками брала свое начало на вершине горы — Тора обмолвился, среди своих рассказов о дочери, что ходит легенда, будто боги в ссоре разбили край небесного колодца, оттого вода в этой реке синее, чем в прочих.

С каждым шагом шум становился все сильнее, Аомине приходилось идти все с большей осторожностью, теперь он не мог точно сказать, как далеко находились Кисе с Торой. Он, должно быть, отстал, нащупывая повороты рукой и медленно переставляя ноги, уже не столько из боязни нашуметь, сколько опасаясь ступить в яму или иную природную ловушку. 

Пещера с озером открылась перед ним неожиданно. Коридор сделал очередной поворот — и в глаза ударил яркий свет. Перед Аомине предстало озеро, голубое, будто небо в ясный день, и стекающие в него бурным потоком струи. Под ними вода кипела, а у берегов оставалась недвижной, словно была нарисована тушью. Кисе стоял на плоском камне у самой кромки воды, плавно стягивая с плеч кимоно, и огонь факелов — вот откуда этот свет в самом сердце горы — бросал на него странные тени. 

 

Аомине, не скрываясь, вышел из темноты и направился к озеру — не по тропинке, заметной среди валунов и россыпи камней поменьше. Он спрыгнул с торчавшей дьявольским языком глыбы прямо на берег, рискуя поскользнуться на влажных камнях.

— Хотите искупаться? — будничным тоном предложил Кисе, бросая кимоно на покатый обломок скалы — там уже лежали фонарь и пояс. — Говорят, вода в этом озере целебная.

— И наверняка ледяная, — сказал Аомине, глядя на голубую гладь, потревоженную с дальнего края водопадом. Озеро дышало холодом.

— О да. — Кисе уже снял хакама и стоял совершенно обнаженный. На Аомине он так и не посмотрел, но и удивления и смущения тем, что еще одна тайна Кайджо раскрылась, не показывал. — Словно в зиму окунуться.

— Не люблю зиму, — сказал Аомине. — Шрам почти зажил.

— Этот? — Кисе опустил голову, будто впервые увидел красную отметину на своем животе, а потом небрежно провел по ней пальцем. Аомине на несколько мгновений задержал дыхание. 

Он бы хотел разозлиться, ярость делает мысли ясными и прогоняет дурман.

Кисе хуже дурмана. 

— Я знаю, что тут идет потайной ход из Аоямы, — сказал Аомине, когда Кисе по щиколотку зашел в прозрачную воду. Теперь можно было любоваться его спиной, исполосованной рубцами и шрамами: словно на выцветшей от времени бумаге остались лишь тени рисунка. Шрам на лопатке напоминал птицу. 

Аомине почти поднял руку, чтобы до него дотронуться.

— Я не думаю, что в этом есть опасность. В том, что вы знаете, — сказал Кисе и сделал еще шаг в глубину. По его коже бежали мурашки, Аомине видел, как встали дыбом тонкие волоски на руках, — холод озера должен был обжигать Кисе огнем.

Аомине усмехнулся и стал развязывать пояс кимоно.

— Но куда он ведет и где проходит, вы мне не скажете, — не спрашивая, а утверждая, сказал он и бросил кимоно рядом с одеждой Кисе. Темные ткани смешались, и теперь было не различить, где чьи кимоно и хакама.

— А вы бы рассказали мне о тайнах Футаоки? — насмешливо спросил Кисе и обернулся к нему. В воде он уже был по середину бедер. Аомине невольно посмотрел на его член — холодно же, еще шаг и…

В озеро Аомине ворвался с шумом и плеском, окунулся в холод, словно это были теплые воды речки, обнимавшей Футаоку. Кисе засмеялся и тоже нырнул, догоняя. Правду говорят, Кайджо — дети воды, плавал Кисе быстро, за таким не угнаться и от такого не скрыться.

— А это было бы неплохо, — сказал Аомине, останавливаясь. Озеро оказалось глубоким, приходилось все время работать руками и ногами, чтобы оставаться на плаву. Тело, не чувствовавшее поначалу холода, болезненно ломило. — Если бы вы напали на меня. 

Кисе в пару гребков оказался рядом с ним и внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза. Улыбнулся так, будто что-то понял.

Аомине очень бы хотел понять все сам.

— Я бы с удовольствием на вас напал, — медленно сказал Кисе и вдруг оказался еще ближе. — Это была бы захватывающая война.

Аомине снова перестал чувствовать холод.

— Но мне и сейчас нескучно. — Глаза у Кисе были темными, и вода бросала на них синие отблески.

Надо возвращаться на берег, отстраненно подумал Аомине, или они превратятся в лед. Упадут на дно озера и останутся там, в голубой воде. Вдвоем.

Кисе, словно уловив его мысль, поплыл к берегу, и Аомине последовал за ним — в одиночку лежать в озере не хотелось.

Скучно.

Кажется, это было оно, то самое, что влекло его к Кисе, — с ним Аомине не скучал. Стоило окунуться в ледяную воду, чтобы это понять.

Кисе смотрел, как он выходит из озера, и взгляд у него был такой откровенный и жадный, что Аомине едва не оступился на гладком, будто голова монаха, камне. Остановился, наблюдая, как Кисе откидывает с лица волосы — движение было текучим и одновременно скованным, словно Кисе тоже было не по себе. 

— На побережье говорят, чего хотят двое, того хотят боги. — Кисе неуверенно сделал шаг вперед. Точно так же он заходил в холодное озеро.

— На побережье живут мудрецы. — Голос хрипел, и Аомине казалось, что он слышит себя со стороны. Сердце лихорадочно билось, по телу разливался жар, которого не могло быть после купания в ледяной воде.

— Вряд ли мудрецы, — усмехнулся Кисе. Губы у него были сухими и бледными, с синеватым оттенком: замерз. 

— Так вы не согласны? Про желания двоих? — Аомине замер, готовый к прыжку. Еще мгновение — и он сорвется в пропасть, как падал в горное озеро.

— Я не думаю, что это мудро. — Кисе сделал еще один шаг навстречу, и у Аомине от напряжения заныли плечи. Слова то ли сближали их, то ли отдаляли, и Аомине сам не знал, чего ждет. 

Слова мешали.

— Кисе, — сказал Аомине, забыв про “господина”. Просто смотрел, как меняется его лицо: тени чувств скользили по нему, и нельзя было их ухватить. — Кисе.

Аомине не был мудрым.

Он ворвался в Кисе — в его объятия, запах, прохладу кожи и горячее дыхание — как только что нырял в озеро. Не раздумывая, не привыкая.

Чего хотят двое, того хотят боги.

Кисе хотел — его руки жадно и беспорядочно гладили закаменевшую спину, губы прижались к шее, и Аомине задыхался, теряясь в нахлынувшем облегчении и возбуждении. Никого он так не желал, как Кисе.

— Аомине. — Имя, произнесенное горячечным шепотом, едва уместившееся в выдох и вдох между прикосновениями, обжигавшими кожу, ударило под дых не хуже кулака. Аомине застонал, не стесняясь, громко, даже эхо, кажется, подхватило стон, разнесло между камнями и скалами, заставляя Кисе прижаться еще крепче.

Такого никогда не бывало — чтобы Аомине не мог насытиться близостью. Это была не любовь, не то, что восхваляют в стихах, посылая возлюбленным свитки в лаковых шкатулках. 

Будь у них мечи, Аомине назвал бы это боем, только на этот раз они хотели не убивать, а жить друг другом.

Кисе первый сжал его член — кажется, случайно коснулся, когда в лихорадочной спешке шарил по груди и животу, а потом уже не отнимал руки. 

— Ки… се…

Горячая волна захлестывала Аомине изнутри: торопливые движения Кисе будили в нем цунами, смывавшее все мысли и сомнения.

Желание двоих — закон.

Аомине неловко переступил, пытаясь встать поустойчивее, и Кисе недовольно вскрикнул.

— Камень… острый.

Но руки от члена не убрал.

У Аомине ноги стали ватными.

— К скале, давай… На одежде будет… — Кисе так и не договорил, как будет, но Аомине все равно его не слушал. Он мог стоять хоть на лезвиях мечей, лишь бы Кисе не отпускал его.

Им все же пришлось оторваться друг от друга — идти по камням вслепую и босиком не смог бы никто. Кисе отстранился резко, будто вынырнул из водоворота, глотая воздух приоткрытым ртом, и Аомине протянул руку, чтобы его удержать.

— Идем. — Кисе схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. — Идем, я не могу больше.

В его голосе была почти боль. Аомине знал, почему, — его самого рвало на части, ему нужно было чувствовать Кисе прямо сейчас, немедленно, тесно и жарко, всем сгорающим от желания телом.

Кисе с силой толкнул его на небрежно брошенные кимоно, и Аомине, не удержавшись, упал, широко расставив ноги. Спина ударилась о твердый камень, едва смягченный слоями ткани, но боли он не почувствовал — не успел. Кисе навалился сверху, втиснувшись между бедер, зажав между животами члены. Аомине закричал бы от захлестнувшего новой волной наслаждения, но Кисе сжал в ладонях его лицо, и вместо крика получился странный, почти жалобный стон.

Теперь Аомине мог смотреть только на Кисе, в его глаза — и смотрел. Свет факелов наливал их прозрачным золотом, смазывал тени, отчего Кисе казался моложе. Даже не так — у него не было возраста. Из озера вышел неведомый дух и пленил Аомине.

— Кисе? — спросил-позвал Аомине, и услышал в ответ “Аомине?”.

— Тот день, когда я тебя встретил… — Кисе поглаживал его щеки большими пальцами и не давал вырваться. Хотя Аомине и не пытался. — Я много думал, стоит ли мне его проклясть или благодарить богов…

— Я благодарю, — хрипло сказал Аомине.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Кисе, уткнувшись в его лоб своим. 

Они так и застыли на несколько бесконечных мгновений, только шум водопада тревожил тишину под каменными сводами, а потом Кисе странно всхлипнул и пробормотал, как пьяный: “Не могу больше”.

Аомине сначала не понял, зачем он опустился на колени, потянулся, чтобы поднять, но Кисе оттолкнул его руку. Ладони скользнули по бедрам, и Аомине вздрогнул, когда Кисе прижался щекой к напряженному, как лучший лук Тоо, члену.

Взгляд золотых глаз снизу вверх лишил Аомине способности говорить, он уже знал, что сделает Кисе, и все равно вздрогнул всем телом, когда тот принял в себя его член. Влажный язык прошелся по головке, осторожно, неторопливо, будто Кисе сам прислушивался к ощущениям. Аомине откинул голову назад, не в силах смотреть на склонившуюся к его паху макушку, и до боли вцепился пальцами в камни, изо всех сил пытаясь продлить удовольствие. Он не хотел кончить сразу. 

Движения Кисе становились увереннее, и Аомине коротко стонал, отзываясь на каждое. В висках стучало, будто машины-драконы метали глыбы прямо в его голову, и одна только мысль, что это Кисе, Кисе стоит перед ним, обводит языком член, насаживается все глубже, переполняла его возбуждением. Аомине было жарко, пот выступил на лице и груди: холод пещеры позорно сдался, побежденный внутренним огнем.

Аомине получил так много, что хотел большего.

— Кисе! — Он потянул ничего не понимающего Кисе вверх, подхватил под мышки, когда тот чуть не упал. — Дай я.

Стон, длинный и громкий, стал знаком того, что Аомине все делал правильно. Он сжал член Кисе в руке, привыкая, примериваясь, — он сделает не хуже, чем Кисе, сделает лучше…

Кисе нависал над ним, упираясь в скалу руками, и кусал губы, подаваясь вперед, вбиваясь в кулак, словно и сейчас хотел решать за обоих. С женщинами у Аомине так не было, они легко подчинялись его воле и желаниям. Любовь женщин не была похожа на то, что они делали сейчас, сплетаясь ногами и руками на каменной глыбе.

Они расплавят эту глыбу сжирающей их страстью.

— Аоми… — Кисе не смог договорить, посмотрел шалыми глазами и тут же зажмурился, словно не в силах его видеть. В этом было свое торжество, знать, что Кисе плывет в его руках, падает в ту же пропасть — из-за того, что он с Аомине.

Наверное, это торжество и восторг, вспыхнувшие в груди, лишили Аомине сил, и он только охнул в лицо Кисе, когда тот отвел его руку от члена.

— Сожми, сильнее. 

Аомине чувствовал его член между бедер и, не давая себе времени подумать, тесно свел ноги, позволяя Кисе двигаться. Член скользил по мокрой от пота коже, и Аомине потряхивало, как в ознобе, — слишком чувствительные места задевал Кисе, и на теле, и в душе. В паху возбуждение перетекало в болезненное напряжение, его тяжесть мешала, и Аомине сунул руку между телами, сжал прижимавшийся к животу член.

Они оба стонали, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться, Кисе бормотал что-то неразборчивое, потом вдруг слепо зашарил рукой и довольно выдохнул, когда его ладонь легла на пальцы Аомине.

— Кто… первый? — вдруг спросил он, и Аомине засмеялся. Попытался — смех перерос в чувственный стон, длинный и тягучий. Аомине он показался чужим, невозможно, чтобы эти звуки вырывались из его горла. А может, так и было — Кисе тоже стонал, вцепившись в его плечи, уткнувшись лицом в основание шеи. 

По ногам текло его семя, и Аомине позволил Кисе его стереть — ладонью, дойти до воды не было сил у обоих.

— У тебя тоже. — Аомине кивнул на живот Кисе, испачканный белесыми потеками, и Кисе рассеянно провел пальцами, размазывая их по коже и ране.

— Надо вымыться. — Голос у него подрагивал, а глаза уже смотрели цепко. Золотой туман растаял, оставляя прежнего Кисе.

Аомине ухмыльнулся.

— Не в этом озере. Холодно.

— Неженка. — Кисе вернул наглую улыбку, а потом вдруг снова прижался, по-звериному втягивая носом воздух. — Не могу. Хочу.

— Сейчас? — Аомине положил руки ему на плечи, привлекая к себе еще теснее. Живот тут же стал липким, а запах Кисе — терпкий, дурманящий — закружил голову.

— Нет. — Кисе зевнул и тут же снова улыбнулся. — Всегда.

А потом отпустил его и стал надевать измявшееся до неприличия кимоно. Как будто ничего такого не сказал. И ничего такого не случилось.

Как с ним заскучаешь?

 

На рассвете, окутанном белым, как молоко, туманом, Аомине ежился от зябкого ветра и смотрел, как хоронят фрейлину. Ту самую, что была близка с Кисе.

Серая хмарь — отчего тучи так любят Аояму? Аомине не видел солнца уже десять дней — придавала безрадостной церемонии еще больше тоски. Желудок сводило от голода.

— Простите, господин Аомине… Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — Шепот Сакурая перебил монотонность сутр, которые читали над мертвой. 

— Неплохо, — ответил Аомине. Он и в самом деле выспался, нескольких часов хватило, чтобы телу вернулась бодрость, а мыслям — ясность.

Он смутно помнил, как они возвращались из пещеры вместе с Кисе. Шагал, глядя на его спину и факел, который тот держал в руке, и ни о чем особо не думал. Разве что о том, как бы не споткнуться о камни. И о крутых поворотах судьбы. 

А о Кисе он, кажется, теперь будет думать все время.

Они даже не попрощались, Кисе только мазнул рукой по его предплечью, обжег прикосновением запястье и ушел в темноту.

Потом Аомине спал. Провалился в сон, как в то озеро, на самое дно — его еле разбудили утром. Вакамацу пришлось постараться.

— Извините за навязчивость, но вы… 

Аомине махнул рукой, приказывая Сакураю замолчать, и поискал взглядом Кисе. Тот стоял рядом с бледной, как похоронные хризантемы, императрицей, и в рассветном сумраке его лицо казалось каменной маской.

Нет ничего глупее, чем ревность, Аомине знал.

Но Кисе еще ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону.

Аомине прикрыл глаза — тонкий голос, распевавший сутры, резал слух, да и запах курений висел в воздухе, будто не было никакого ветра. Церемония — почти до неприличия короткая — тянулась вечностью, и Аомине еле сдержал вздох облегчения, когда в руке Касамацу появился факел. Осталось немного, пламя взовьется к небесам, и они разойдутся — завтракать, воевать и думать о живых.

На утоптанной площадке земля и камни потемнели от огня — это были не первые похороны. Трое из Кайджо, двое из Тоо. Еще один — замковый слуга — умирал сейчас в Западной башне: не повезло попасть под камень, перелетевший стену.

И Кисе мог лежать здесь, неподвижный и белый, после ночной вылазки. Как наяву примерещилось: припухший красный рубец, и длинный палец обводит затянувшиеся края, скользит по напряженному животу...

Сутра внезапно оборвалась, и Аомине вздрогнул. Слишком задумался. 

Касамацу, сурово хмуря широкие брови, размашисто зашагал к уложенному на дрова телу — роскошный край белого кимоно свешивался до земли, пачкаясь о пепел и пыль, — и быстрым выверенным движением поджег дерево.

Аомине снова посмотрел на Кисе, не отрывавшего глаз от мертвой женщины, которую вот-вот поглотит огонь. Ночью, у озера, он был другим. Лоб не пересекала тонкая складка, губы не поджимались, будто Кисе едва сдерживал слезы. Или гнев. 

Аомине хотел его до дрожи в пальцах — любым. Пожалуй, впервые война влекла его меньше, чем человек. Война мешала — хоть смейся над такой иронией. 

И все демоны ада, почему Кисе на него не смотрит?!

Огонь пылал так, словно хотел добраться до неба и стать их солнцем — погребальным солнцем Аоямы. Аомине скривился от мрачности одолевавших его мыслей и неуместной злости. Все из-за Кисе и его мертвой фрейлины. Из-за застывшего лица и опущенных ресниц.

Аомине хотелось убивать.

И, будто почувствовав его раздражение, Кисе поднял голову — наконец-то! — и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

В них плясало пламя.

Аомине едва не сделал шаг вперед, и только гулкий скрежещущий грохот привел его в чувство. В стену ударил первый за этот день камень. Сколько еще она выдержат? Час? Два? 

Сколько у них времени?

 

Стена продержалась до вечера. Кладка рухнула вниз, будто утес, подточенный водой. Нет, стена не была снесена до основания — даже у машин-драконов имелись пределы возможностей, — камни из кладки рассыпались в холм, но его уже можно было преодолеть, просто бросив перед собой щиты. В образовавшийся пролом легко прошли бы пятеро воинов, не мешая друг другу, но все же он был достаточно узок, чтобы сдержать наступление здесь мог небольшой отряд.

Как только машины утихли, Касамацу велел своим людям подкатить все упавшие во двор камни к пролому, чтобы сделать холм еще выше. 

Аомине смотрел, как их таскают, — камни, угловатые, сколотые, все в белесой глиняной пыли, напоминали солдат, которые уже проиграли бой, но стоят до последнего, чтобы спасти тех, кого еще можно было спасти. В лагере Ракузана все казалось спокойным, но по тому, что костры к ужину разгорелись раньше обычного, можно было догадаться, что спокойствие это лишь видимое. 

Кисе тихо подошел сзади, встал у Аомине за плечом. Его не было видно во дворе крепости целый день, но золотое пламя в его глазах плясало все с той же силой, что и утром. Он вышел к стене полностью готовым к бою — в полном доспехе, синем с черными шнурами, только шлем еще держал в руках. 

— Ночью будет штурм, — сказал Кисе, разглядывая дымок над лагерем Ракузана.

Аомине кивнул.

— Я хочу занять место здесь.

— Я тоже. 

Утреннее раздражение уже успело забыться, и Аомине чувствовал, что был бы рад снова сражаться рядом с Кисе. Поле битвы — это то, что ни одна женщина не смогла бы с Кисе разделить. 

— Не помешаю? — спросил Аомине, не желая в этот раз спорить за первенство.

Кисе скривил рот.

— Не помешаете, Касамацу поставил меня в резерв на случай прорыва на стене. Да и… Моих людей остался всего десяток, мы уже никого не стесним.

Касамацу, похоже, все еще берег его после ранения, или же — насколько Аомине понял подслушанное в пещерах — именно ему доверял вывести императрицу из осажденной крепости. 

Кисе вскинул голову, и Аомине повторил за ним — вдруг прислали еще одну птицу, но над ними только медленно угасало затянутое облаками пустое небо. 

— Алый закат больше подошел бы для такого вечера, — сказал Кисе, — не находите?

— Пусть о красках заботятся те, кто сегодня умрет. — Аомине пожал плечами. 

Кисе, кажется, развеселился от его слов. Он поднял руку, будто хотел коснуться лица Аомине, но опустил ее, не завершив жеста.

— Тогда встретимся утром.

Усмехнувшись, он развернулся и легко зашагал к лестнице на стену.

 

Касамацу легко согласился поставить Аомине и его людей у пролома, и даже решил, что отряд Сусы должен встать рядом — генерал Хаяма наверняка бросит в брешь самые лучшие силы. Вакамацу с Сакураем заняли уже привычное место на стене. Когда ночь окончательно сгустилась над Аоямой, Касамацу велел погасить все факелы и лампы. В этот раз не будет ни раскаленного масла, ни кипятка, слишком велика вероятность пораниться самим же в темноте. 

Ракузан не скрывал свое наступление — тяжелые шаги нескольких сотен солдат, бряцание доспехов, стук мечей по щитам, вероятно, должны были напугать защитников крепости и без того удрученных падением стены, заставить их сдаться без боя. 

Хороший план, решил Аомине, но не для Аоямы. Кайджо, наверное, и мертвыми будут защищать свою императрицу, а от Тоо здесь — только закаленные в боях воины. 

Топот ног приближался. Приподнявшись, Аомине выглянул из-за валуна. Привыкшие к темноте глаза различили очертания поднятых над головами щитов. 

Аомине давно не испытывал перед боем ничего — ни страха, ни волнения, но в этот раз даже у него покалывало кончики пальцев от нетерпения, слишком долгим было ожидание этой атаки. 

Над крепостью пронесся резкий свист, и тут же в ночи запели луки — Аомине не видел этого, но мог себе представить, как навесом падают стрелы. Большая часть их застрянет в поднятых щитах, но самые удачливые найдут свою цель. 

Под грохот и крики воины Ракузана наконец добрались до пролома — схватка началась и для Аомине. Он поднялся с камней и нанес первый удар — снизу вверх, поддевая пластины доспехов, отпихнул ногой захлебывающегося кровью солдата и нашел взглядом следующего. 

От этого сражения не было той радости, что доставил бой с Кисе, не было и того азарта, что Аомине чувствовал во время ночной вылазки. Вряд ли в пролом полезет сам генерал Хаяма, славящийся своим мастерством копейщика, а с этим сбродом Аомине справился бы и с закрытыми глазами. Этот бой приносил лишь усталость, раз за разом поднимать руку с мечом, принимать удары на щит — одно преимущество лишь было у противника, в несметном числе. Но и тут, чувствовал Аомине, не так уж и много к пролому послали солдат, как послали бы, будь это главное направление удара. 

За спиной то и дело вспыхивали огни — лучники Ракузан посылали зажигательные стрелы, — но их быстро гасили водой. Судя по крикам сверху, на стене бой кипел намного более жаркий, но поменять позицию, тем более, когда сам вызвался, было уже нельзя.

Только и оставалось, упорно работая мечом и щитом, вымещать досаду на противнике.

 

Ракузан отступил, когда небо на востоке начало сереть. Пронзительно затрубили рога, и волна солдат отхлынула от стен. Аомине так устал, что даже не подумал броситься им вслед. Он оглянулся на свой отряд — люди, как и он покачивались от усталости, некоторые могли стоять, только опираясь на ножны. 

Гора тел у пролома почти сравнялась с высотой наваленных перед ним камней. Резко тянуло дымом сырого дерева, железом и кровью. Аомине обшарил взглядом тела, ища красно-черные доспехи Тоо. Семеро. Тоширо, Санджи и еще пятеро из отряда Сусы, чьих имен он не знал. 

Как там сказал Кисе? Пусть им воздастся в следующей жизни. Аомине пытался найти в себе хоть немного жалости, но за вязким маревом усталости терялись все прочие чувства. 

Он опустился на землю у ближайшего дома и привалился спиной к стене, наблюдая, как Аояма оправляется от ночного штурма: люди наконец начинали верить, что все, отбились в этот раз, начинали уносить раненых и убитых, своих и чужих. 

Потом взгляд выхватил среди спускающихся вниз Кисе. Тот снова нес шлем в руке и шатался куда сильнее, чем Аомине, но, кажется, не был ранен. Взгляды встретились, и Кисе зашагал прямо к тому месту, где сидел Аомине.

— Утро, — сказал он хрипло. — Вот, увиделись. Хоть у нас и было жарко на стене. 

— Генерал Хаяма угадал, что я буду ждать его здесь.

Кисе опустился на землю рядом, чуть покачнувшись, так что его доспехи стукнули о доспехи Аомине, убрал со лба прилипшие влажные волосы. 

— Значит, я все еще опережаю вас. 

Аомине не сразу нашелся с ответом, а когда нужные слова оказались на языке, и он уже был готов отшутиться, на плече своем вдруг почувствовал тяжесть. Кисе уснул, привалившись к его боку, и его совсем не беспокоило, что под щекой у него жесткий наплечник доспехов Аомине.

Вот ведь. Аомине и не знал, что так бывает, что можно испытывать нежность — непривычную, неловкую, как первый шаг ребенка, — к измазанному грязью и кровью воину, доверчиво уснувшему на твоем плече. Тянуло прикоснуться к щеке, к открытой шее, провести пальцами по коже, стирая присохшую кровь. 

Он растерянно глянул на работающих вокруг людей — в их сторону никто не бросил и взгляда — и решил, что в такое утро все можно. Может, для этого они и выжили.

Кисе улыбнулся во сне, когда Аомине осторожно провел рукой — все еще в боевой перчатке — по его скуле. Пятно сажи пачкало кожу над бровью, и Аомине попытался стереть его, но лишь больше размазал. 

Аомине не огорчился. Пусть его, сам потом умоется. Сейчас сон был важнее. В сером свете разгорающегося утра Кисе казался еще бледнее, чем в прошлые дни. Как ни хотелось бы Аомине думать, что Кисе настолько ему доверился, что крепко уснул под его защитой, — должно быть, прошлая рана добавила свое к усталости после боя, и Кисе просто не хватило сил дойти до своего футона. 

Прошла, кажется, половина часа, прежде чем посланный Касамацу слуга нашел их. Кисе будить не пришлось, он открыл глаза сам, едва услышав: «Господин Касамацу ждет вас в зале для совета, принесли вести из-за стены». 

— Передайте, я сейчас приду, — велел он слуге и, осознав, что Аомине сидит рядом, поправился: — Мы сейчас придем. 

Слуга, поклонившись, убежал с ответом. 

Подтянув под себя ноги, Кисе потер щеку — там, где отпечатался узор наплечника. Аомине дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, о чем он сейчас думает: Кисе не спешил отодвинуться, но и на Аомине не смотрел. 

— Благодарю за плечо, надеюсь, вам было не очень неудобно, — сказал он.

Не неудобнее, чем заниматься любовью на камнях или смотреть сейчас друг другу в глаза, и Аомине был бы вовсе не против, если бы Кисе так проспал целый день.

— Хорошо было, — честно ответил Аомине, поднимаясь и протягивая Кисе руку: — Вам стоит умыться перед советом.

Кисе ухватился за его ладонь, крепко сжал ее, прежде чем встать на ноги, и наконец заглянул Аомине в лицо. 

— Если я хоть вполовину так же грязен, как вы, то показываться на глаза императрице мне действительно не стоит. 

 

В зал для совета, несмотря на задержку у колодца, они пришли не последними: пришлось немного подождать Хаякаву, которого все не отпускал лекарь, а позже всех в зал вошли Касамацу и замотанный в пыльные серые тряпки Тора. Когда все собрались и расселись вокруг стола, Касамацу склонился над картой, раскладывая черные камешки для игры в го. 

— Это новые машины мастера Лю Вэя. — Он кивнул Торе: — Расскажите, что видели.

Тора погладил подбородок беспокойным жестом.

— Эти поменьше будут, чем те, которые стену ломали, — начал он. — Всего их числом десять, все на колесах. Три вроде как большие арбалеты, еще три бросают камни, и еще четыре — укрытые щитами лестницы. — Тора выдвинул четыре камня вперед, под самые стены Аоямы на карте. — Я так понял, строить их только вчера закончили, дерево из-за реки пришлось доставлять после того, как мы телеги пожгли. 

— Вчера закончили, вчера и применили, — Касамацу покачал головой. — Они с этих лестниц на стены забрались. 

Известие о новых разрушительных машинах заставило и без того усталых людей приуныть еще сильнее. Только Аомине снова пожалел, что не то место выбрал для боя, но тут Касамацу обратился к нему:

— Ночью они воспользовались нашим неведением, но в новый штурм они уже не будут только на эти лестницы полагаться. Мы думаем, после полудня будет новая атака, и теперь уже на вас придется основной удар.

Аомине почувствовал на себе взгляды всех сидящих в зале. Если они думают, что он попросится куда полегче, то они просто его не знают.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз вы не ошибетесь. Мне обещали интересный бой в Аояме, но пока что здесь так же скучно, как и везде. 

Касамацу тяжело оперся руками о циновку и наклонил голову так, что его лица никто не мог увидеть. Пальцы его смяли край карты.

— Я молюсь богам, чтобы нам всем было скучно, — сказал он глухо. — Я знаю, вы ищете другого, но сейчас речь идет о судьбе клана. Двух кланов. Тоо тоже придется нелегко, если мы с вами проиграем эту битву. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза сначала Аомине, а потом императрице. — Думаю, с сегодняшнего дня генерал Хаяма будет атаковать непрерывно, ни у кого из нас не останется и вздоха свободного. И клянусь своей правой рукой, я бы хотел ошибиться.

Императрица коснулась его плеча пальцами.

— Я верю в вас. Я верю в вас, — повторила она для всех. — Аояма никогда не сдавалась врагу не из-за высоких стен, а из-за того, что ее защитники всегда стояли тверже скал и крепче стали. Можно разбить камень, можно сломать меч, но я знаю, что вас сломить нельзя. 

— Верно! — выкрикнул Хаякава. Вакамацу подхватил его возглас, а за ним и остальные. Сидящие в зале расправили плечи, словно слова государыни сняли с них усталость прошлой ночи. 

 

Каждую машину катили человек пятнадцать, тяжелые колеса скрипели, поднимали пыль. Прикрывали повозки воины с тяжелыми, обитыми кожей щитами, чтобы защитить машины от огненных стрел. Воины Аомине укрылись по сторонам от пролома, их очередь наступит, когда машины перестанут стрелять — не будет же Ракузан ранить своих. 

Когда повозки остановились, на миг наступила тишина. Ветер донес до Аоямы команду, и тут же словно ударил гром, словно сильнейший ураган обрушился на крепость, убивая людей и уничтожая постройки, и Аомине невольно накрыл голову щитом. 

Камни сыпались, будто посланный богами град, прекращаясь только на то время, что требовалось мастеру Лю Вэю и его подручным, чтобы натянуть веревки вновь, и гром их заглушал крики раненых. Вслед камням полетели огромные стрелы, обмотанные тлеющей паклей. Они впивались в дерево так глубоко, что выдернуть их одному человеку было не под силу — Аомине видел, как пара слуг кинулась рубить топорами древко.

А после на Аояму накатилась волна солдат. Вскочив на гребень наваленных у провала камней, с первыми двумя Аомине расправился легко, но третий — огромного роста и с тяжелой, обитой железом палицей вместо меча — оказался непростым противником. 

Наконец-то! Аомине закрутился на месте, уходя от удара, рубанул мечом сам — с неожиданной для такого великана скоростью воин подставил палицу. Меч соскользнул вниз, и Аомине пришлось отпрыгнуть назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. Великан мгновенно последовал за ним, палица просвистела в воздухе — Аомине едва успел пригнуться. Он нырнул под следующий удар, пытаясь сам достать великана в зазор между доспехом и закрывающими колени щитками. Есть! 

Противник зарычал, и его следующий удар раздробил Аомине щит. Великолепно! 

Аомине отбросил остатки щита и достал короткий меч. Обманный выпад, еще один, увернуться — великан уже начал злиться, его движения стали еще быстрее, но потеряли точность. 

Аомине кувыркнулся вперед, скользнул противнику за спину, ударил между третьим и четвертым ребром, приподнимая кончиком меча пластины доспеха. Кровь заструилась по лезвию. Великан сделал еще два шага, разворачиваясь к Аомине, и упал ничком. 

А на Аомине уже нападали двое копейщиков. 

Вскоре он перестал считать. Все слилось в одну бесконечную схватку, казалось, из пролома на Аомине лезет многорукое чудовище, и стоит отрубить одну руку, следом вырастают две новых. 

Левое плечо начало ныть от боли — удар палицы, разбивший щит, не прошел даром. От усталости Аомине дважды споткнулся, и во второй раз это спасло ему жизнь: боковое зрение стало слабеть, и он просто не заметил, как в него метнули копье. 

Трижды его отряд оттесняли внутрь двора, и трижды с огромными потерями им удавалось отбросить Ракузан снова к пролому. 

Когда они взобрались на камни стены в третий раз, оказалось, что сражаться больше не с кем. Только тогда Аомине понял, что звон в ушах это не звон оружия — это рога трубят отступление. 

Ракузан отходил, на Аояму спускались сумерки, и стоять из всего отряда могли только Аомине с Сусой. Правая рука Сусы, вся покрытая кровью, безжизненно висела вдоль тела, наплечник и наруч были сорваны. Весь двор был усеян телами в красно-черных и сине-белых доспехах. 

Суса привалился к стене.

— Надо узнать, как там наши.

Аомине кивнул, но подумал в первую очередь не о Сакурае с Вакамацу, а о Кисе. Вряд ли тому хватило времени отдохнуть после ночи. Но прежде чем идти справляться о нем, стоило закончить здесь. Распределить: мертвых к мертвым, раненых к целителям, живых, кто еще держится — в караул, кто нет — отдыхать. И поесть бы неплохо. 

Аомине обернулся — Аояма лежала в руинах. По крепости будто прошел ураган: дома были частью порушены, частью обгорели, словно деревья, в которые попала молния. Лишь Башня Цапли, укрывшаяся в глубине двора, стояла целой, но и ее белые стены почернели от копоти. 

Спать им сегодня придется под открытым небом.

 

Целители и ученики сбились с ног, ухаживая за ранеными. Раненые заполняли все оставшиеся целыми комнаты, лежали и сидели на улице. Аомине не нашел Кисе нигде во дворе — ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых — и пришел сюда, надеясь, что тот все же не пострадал. 

— Аомине. 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к локтю и обернулся. Суса показывал на стоящего на коленях Вакамацу. На полу перед тем лежал Сакурай с забинтованой головой. Вакамацу держал его за руку, гладил костяшки грубыми пальцами. 

— Как он? — спросил Суса.

Вакамацу покачал головой и потерся скулой о плечо, должно быть, стирая слезу. 

— Не приходит в себя. Ему камнем по голове попало, я сначала думал, его шлем защитил, — голос у Вакамацу был сиплый, совершенно лишенный привычной силы и уверенности. — Он ведь до самого конца держался, только когда отступили, упал. 

Аомине нашел ближайшего целителя и сжал пальцами его плечо. 

— Поправится? — показал он на Сакурая.

Целитель грозно посмотрел на Аомине, но, видимо, поняв, что быстрее будет ответить, сказал: 

— Не могу знать, раны в голову коварны. Возможно, друг ваш уже мертв, хоть сердце еще бьется. Если переживет три следующих ночи, то, возможно, поправится. 

Суса рядом вздохнул. 

— Три следующих ночи, быть может, никто из нас не переживет. 

Многие пострадали не от мечей и стрел: передвигаясь по комнатам с ранеными в поисках Кисе, Аомине видел слуг с раздробленными руками или ногами, воинов с проломленными головами — шлемы не спасали, просто кому-то везло больше, кому-то меньше.

Кисе все не находился, и Аомине поймал за рукав пробегавшего мимо ученика целителя. 

— Эй, я ищу господина Кисе, он тут? 

Ученик махнул рукой на улицу.

— Господа генералы все там, за Башней Цапли. 

Аомине побрел в указанную сторону. У западной стены башни собралась горстка воинов, и когда Аомине протиснулся между ними, увидел Касамацу, Кобори и Кисе, стоящих над телом Мориямы. 

Кисе был жив и, кажется, даже не ранен, хотя доспех на нем был сильно помят, а со шлема — сбито золотое украшение. Вслед за Касамацу он наклонился над мертвым Мориямой, сжал его руку и что-то сказал — Аомине не расслышал слов, но наверное, все то же, что-нибудь о воздаянии в следующей жизни. 

Потом тело накрыли флагом рода и унесли к пещерам.

Много погребальных костров зажжется завтра на рассвете. Пятнадцать человек погибли в отряде Аомине, и не менее того — у Сусы, потери на стенах, по которым стреляли машины, должны быть еще больше. 

Аомине дождался, пока проводят всех мертвых и воины начнут расходиться. Он догнал Кисе и положил ему руку на плечо — тот вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Аомине поймал тревожный усталый взгляд. 

— Это вы, — казалось, Кисе выдохнул с облегчением. — Хорошо, что вы меня нашли. 

Аомине огляделся, проверяя, смотрят ли на них — люди шли мимо, слишком вымотанные, чтобы замечать что-то кроме земли под ногами, но все же прижимать Кисе к себе прямо здесь было неправильно — чересчур близко к мертвым. 

Кисе на мгновение качнулся к нему, обдав щеку дыханием.

— Идемте.

Он привел Аомине туда, где еще утром стояли дома, в которых помещались солдаты Кайджо и Тоо. Теперь здесь лежали обломки стен, покореженные балки и куски черепицы. Даже на площади между ними спать было невозможно: пришлось бы полдня потратить, чтобы расчистить тут свободное место для ночевки. 

Среди каменно-деревянного месива выделялся конек крыши, относительно целый, украшенный деревянной фигуркой петуха — должно быть, дух-защитник, обитавший в ней, уберег от разрушения. Кисе неловкими пальцами развязал ремешки помятого шлема, стащил его и повесил на фигурку. 

— Обереги нас всех, стойкий воин, дай увидеть рассвет. 

Аомине положил руку Кисе на плечо, прижался виском к виску.

— Ракузан не полезет ночью, даже им надо отдыхать.

— Надеюсь, вы правы. Я смертельно устал.

Аомине и сам готов был заснуть стоя, но все равно предложил:

— Мое плечо всегда к твоим услугам. 

— Наверное, моя очередь дать тебе это сомнительное удовольствие. — Кисе потерся щекой о щеку Аомине, и это было странно — щетина успела отрасти у обоих. С Кисе все ощущения и чувства были новыми. 

Будоражащими.

Если бы только они оба не падали с ног, измотанные битвой! 

— Мне и так все… в удовольствие, — сказал Аомине, и его рука соскользнула с плеча Кисе, обхватывая его талию. Вернее, доспехи там, где талия должна быть. — Ты пахнешь кровью.

— Ты тоже.

И это тревожило внутри что-то хищное, пробивавшееся через толстый панцирь усталости, сковавший тело. Кисе, кровь, мгновение, когда они оба живы, они — победители. Это их время.

Аомине по-звериному оскалился, крепче прижимая к себе Кисе, и тот вздрогнул. Отстранился, перехватив его запястья, вглядывась в лицо.

— Не так уж я устал, — пробормотал он и отпустил руки Аомине — только для того, чтобы самому его обнять. Неловко — доспехи мешали, цепляясь и стукаясь друг о друга — и сильно, закинув руку за шею Аомине. Там, где кожа прижималась к коже, было горячо: драгоценное в своей открытости прикосновение.

Им бы снять доспехи, сорвать одежду, накрыть друг друга телами, как самым лучшим шелком, стать единым — они бы могли, с Кисе Аомине позволил бы все. 

— Как я… тебя… — Кисе словно выталкивал слова сквозь зубы, с трудом, сглатывая, как изможденный голодом человек. Его губы нашли губы Аомине, прижались, и по телу Аомине прошла дрожь, столько в этом было невысказанного вслух.

Губы Кисе были твердыми и чуть шершавыми, как, наверное, и у самого Аомине. Невыносимо было стоять просто так, хотелось наполнить прикосновение чем-то большим, но Аомине не знал, как выразить то полубезумное, огненное, что разрывало его грудь.

Поэт на его месте искал бы нужные слова и, может быть, даже нашел, но стихией Аомине были не слова, а битвы. Атаки и нападения — и Аомине не стал сдерживаться, приоткрыл рот, дотрагиваясь языком до сомкнутых губ Кисе. Они оказались солоноватыми, будто от слез. Кисе на мгновение замер, и Аомине выдохнул прямо в сжавшиеся еще плотнее губы, провел языком по нижней — она у Кисе была чуть пухлее, чем верхняя.

А потом застыл сам — когда Кисе ответил тем же. Его губы вдруг стали мягкими и податливыми, язык обжег влажным прикосновением, и Аомине не удержал тихий стон.

— Аомине, — позвал Кисе, и его голос был голосом бредящего в горячке человека. — Аомине.

Их дыхание сливалось в одно, жадное, необходимое для жизни. Перед глазами Аомине все плыло — и лицо Кисе с закрытыми глазами, и обгоревшие развалины, но мысли были ясные, словно отчеканенные на стали меча. 

Он не отпустит Кисе.

Губы горели от жадного поцелуя. Кисе, постанывая, сжал зубами его губу и тут же отпустил, словно испугавшись, но Аомине не чувствовал боли. Голова кружилась, и тело стало невесомым, будто он с головой нырнул в ледяное озеро.

У них с Кисе все так — огонь и лед. Перехватывает дыхание, стучит в висках, теплой кожей ложится под пальцы.

Аомине почти падал. Почти — Кисе не дал. Притянул к себе и сам прижался к его груди.

— Еще немного, и мы свалимся тут замертво, — сказал Кисе, и Аомине согласно кивнул. Слабость накатила с новой силой, если раньше на плечах была гора Аояма, то теперь к ней прибавилась сама священная Фудзияма.

Кисе вздохнул, отстраняясь. Огляделся.

— Негоже таким славным воинам, как мы, спать на голой земле, а? 

— Найдем что-нибудь. — Аомине покачивало, и глаза закрывались сами собой. — Не забудь шлем, завтра пригодится.

— Или уже сегодня. — Кисе, задрав голову, смотрел на звезды и улыбался. — Идем спать, господин Аомине, нам надо победить — сегодня или завтра.

Место для ночлега они нашли почти сразу — Касамацу окликнул их, едва они вышли во двор замка. Того, что от замка осталось.

Воины спали прямо на земле, устроившись кто где — среди обгоревших бревен и кусков стены. Редкие факелы выхватывали из темноты то сине-черные, то черно-красные доспехи, одинаково грязные и помятые. Их хозяева спали вперемешку, уже никто не делил себя на воинов Тоо и Кайджо.

Они были защитниками Аоямы.

Касамацу, державшийся из последних сил, — это было заметно несмотря на все его усилия — показал им на обгоревшие циновки, кое-как сваленные около развалин Западной башни. На них уже спали Суса и Хаякава из Кайджо. И кто-то еще — в темноте было не разобрать.

— Где вы ходите? — устало спосил Касамацу и уселся на свою циновку. На ней было пятно, очень похожее на кровь. Ранен? — Ложитесь, сон сейчас на вес золота. 

Золото было куда дешевле.

Аомине помог Кисе снять доспехи, и это было почти как снимать двенадцать кимоно с придворной красавицы, только впереди была не ночь любви.

— Эй! — Кисе сонно вздрогнул и помотал головой, позволяя Аомине отстегнуть поножи. А потом сам помог Аомине — и это тоже было как двенадцать кимоно. Или семь. Кажется, Аомине уснул все-таки на седьмом.

Кисе был рядом, и ночь укрыла их темнотой.

 

Погребальные костры горели долго, Касамацу велел оказать прощальные почести и своим, и чужим. Аомине на его месте приказал бы просто побросать всех за стену, чтобы видели, как много нападавших полегло — пусть боятся. Но в Кайджо придерживались традиций, уважая всех убитых воинов.

Монахи в шафрановых рясах тянули гимны, воины в полном боевом облачении стояли, склонив головы, — возможно, завтра на заре будут провожать их. 

Густой черный дым все еще вился над Аоямой, когда рога, запевшие в лагере Ракузан, известили о новом штурме. Караульные на стенах замахали сигнальными флагами. Генерал Хаяма не чтил ни своих мертвецов, ни чужих.

Оставив у костров лишь женщин и старых жрецов, все, кто мог держать оружие, бросились к стенам. Аомине добежал до пролома первым. Успел, слава всем богам! Оставшийся в карауле солдат с тревогой повернулся к нему.

— Идут... 

Воины Ракузан надвигались на стены, будто цунами, и машины уже заняли свои вчерашние позиции — на ладонь дальше прицельного выстрела из лука. 

Аомине обернулся, оглядывая двор: остатки его отряда и отряда Сусы — почти добежали. Вакамацу со своими спешно поднимался по лестнице. Сакурая с ним сегодня не будет. От остатков Восточной башни доносился голос Хаякавы, хоть его самого и нельзя было от пролома увидеть. 

Успеют!

— Осто… — услышал Аомине вскрик.

— Вниз! 

Аомине узнал во втором возгласе голос Кисе. Тело начало движение к земле, но тут земля сама кувыркнулась навстречу, меняясь местами с небом, и гулкая боль распустилась в затылке цветком белого лотоса, отдаваясь в шею и плечи. Тихий шелест заглушил все звуки, и Аомине не сразу понял, что так он слышит скрежет собственных доспехов по камням. 

Мир расплывался перед глазами, словно нарисованный тушью на мокрой бумаге, то темнея, то светлея, будто великан размахивал огромным веером, и тень этого веера то скрывала краски, то снова возвращала их. Тело не слушалось. Его, временами словно и не было вовсе — ни рук, ни ног, а когда Аомине вновь чувствовал их, казалось, что они сделаны из вязкой глины. 

Аомине пытался встать, он ведь нужен был там — у стены. Ракузан, должно быть, уже добрался до нее. 

Кто-то в сине-черном перепрыгнул через него, и будто сквозь толщу воды Аомине услышал звон металла. Ему наконец удалось перевернуться набок, и мир в его глазах начал обретать четкость. 

Кисе. 

Кисе кружил, будто морской ястреб на фоне серого неба, и два его коротких меча рисовали в воздухе алые струи. 

Красивый… Аомине ничего красивее в жизни не видел, чем сражающийся Кисе. Если бы он был поэтом, он бы обязательно сложил стих. Как жаль, что это не он против Кисе сражался сейчас!

И все же не стоило дольше медлить, иначе этот бой станет для них обоих последним. Аомине перевернулся на живот, поднялся на четвереньки — и шлем скатился с головы. 

Искореженный сзади… И бармицу оторвало. Камнем, должно быть. Пожалуй, если бы Кисе не крикнул, Аомине бы и вовсе снесло голову. Он потрогал затылок. Нет, крови не было. 

Аомине поднялся на ноги и едва снова не упал. Повезло, что бой шел на полдюжины шагов дальше. Через несколько глубоких вдохов мир перестал вращаться, и темнота ушла из глаз. 

Один из солдат Кайджо, сражавшихся рядом с Кисе упал, раненый в живот, и Аомине занял его место в строю. Кисе, заметив Аомине рядом с собой, оскалился:

— Вовремя! — Он поднырнул под удар, развернулся, всаживая правый меч под лопатку очередному нападающему. — Ну что. Кто сегодня... больше убьет? — выдохнул он, хрипло. В этом выдохе не было ни азарта, ни вызова, только мрачная одержимость. 

— Мы! — в тон ему ответил Аомине.

Довольно скоро они нашли общий ритм, рубясь плечом к плечу, прикрывая друг друга, и в глазах нападающих воинов Аомине видел страх. Бледнея, шагали они к пролому, понимая, что шагают навстречу своей смерти. 

Поврежденная вчера рука давала о себе знать, как и удар по голове. Аомине по меньшей мере дважды пропустил бы серьезный удар, если бы Кисе не защитил его. Он, конечно, и сам не остался в долгу. 

К сожалению, не все воины Кайджо и Тоо могли сравниться с ними, защитников крепости становилось все меньше и меньше, Аомине видел краем глаза, как оттащили Сусу, зажимающего рану в плече. Лишь верткий воин в коричневых с рыжим доспехах с восточной стороны пролома держался с самого начала боя. 

Около полудня Касамацу прислал их отряду подмогу — хоть четверть часа отдохнуть, глотнуть воды. 

Отойдя немного от сражающихся, Аомине привалился к стене, а Кисе, как и большая часть их воинов, опустился прямо на землю. Подскочивший слуга с кувшинами глянул на них расширенными от ужаса глазами. 

Да уж, покрытые кровью и грязью, они должны были выглядеть как демоны из ада. Аомине обвел горстку людей глазами. Семнадцать демонов. 

Он забрал один кувшин у слуги, сделал два крупных глотка. Вода была теплой и немного сладкой — должно быть добавили меду. 

— Держи, — Аомине протянул кувшин Кисе, но Кисе, смотревший на их смену в проломе, не сразу его услышал. — Эй, — Аомине, оттолкнувшись от стены, шагнул у нему и тоже сел на землю. — Вода с медом. 

Кисе повернулся, переводя задумчивый взгляд со стены на Аомине.

— Спасибо. — Кисе взял кувшин и, не вытирая края, глотнул из него.

— Думаешь, не пора ли уводить императрицу? 

Кисе не стал отнекиваться.

— Ночью, — сказал он. — Сейчас их могут заметить с равнины. 

Значит, нужно было продержаться до ночи. Если Ракузан будет так и продолжать штурм, сил у них хватит едва-едва. 

— Тора! — позвал Кисе. 

На зов обернулся тот самый воин в коричневых доспехах. Усталый, серьезный, без шуток, к которым Аомине, оказывается, настолько привык, что без них и не узнал его сразу. Кисе махнул ему рукой, и Тора, тяжело поднявшись, приковылял к ним. 

— Выбери двоих, — сказал Кисе и кивнул. 

Тора кинул взгляд на бой в проломе. Вздохнул.

— Не продержимся?

— До этой ночи — еще сможем, а до следующей — только если боги пошлют нам чудо.

Видно было, Торе не хотелось оставлять своего господина. 

— Может, лучше вы сами?

Кисе покачал головой.

— Тебе я верю больше, чем себе. Если кто и сможет тайно провести государыню через горы, то это ты, — он говорил тихо, чтобы никто кроме них троих не услышал, хотя вряд ли кто-то смог бы разобрать его слова за шумом схватки. — Иди. Иди сейчас, сам ведь знаешь, тебе понадобятся все силы ночью. 

Больше они не обменялись ни словом — должно быть, все уже было обговорено, — только крепко сжали друг другу руки. Хоть в глазах Торы и темнела горечь, он не стал ни прощаться, ни обещать ничего.

Молча захромал к Башне Цапли, и Кисе не стал смотреть ему вслед.

Кувшин с медовой водой опустел быстро — пора было возвращаться на стену.

 

И снова Аомине с Кисе окунулись в битву. Медовая вода прибавила сил, но все же короткого отдыха едва хватило, чтобы отдышаться. Тело пропитывалось смертельной усталостью, как рисовые поля водой, мечи с каждым вдохом становились все тяжелее, и Аомине скорее угадывал удары, чем видел их. И Кисе не видел, просто знал, где тот, куда ударит, когда прикроет. Чувствовал кожей. 

Он потерял счет времени и убитым, а солдаты Ракузан все не кончались.

Кисе в какой-то момент, получив удар копьем по правому плечу, выронил меч. Аомине не успевал его закрыть, замешкался, сам едва не попав под лезвие. Нет! — Аомине почти выкрикнул это вслух, но тут Кисе, скользнув в сторону так, что острие копья прошло едва ли в половине ладони от его бока, ухватил копье за древко и резко дернул на себя. Нападавший упал на колени, и Аомине, наконец разобравшийся со своим противником, отрубил ему голову. 

Копье осталось в руках у Кисе, и он, мгновенно перевернув его, метнул его в следующего солдата. Оно вонзилось под подбородок и вышло с обратной стороны шеи, а Кисе подхватил потерянный меч с земли. 

О боги! Пусть он выживет. Пусть они оба выживут! Аомине молился впервые в жизни.

Молитва казалась бесплодной — Ракузан наступал с неумолимостью бамбукового ростка, свежие воины вставали на место убитых. И тут, сквозь звон металла, Аомине вдруг услышал знакомый рев трубы: длинный, протяжный, будто волчий. 

Имаеши? Но откуда? 

Наверное, показалось. Аомине решил, что уши обманули его, но труба завыла снова, и вслед за ней — рога Ракузан. 

Бело-голубая волна отхлынула от стен Аоямы. Аомине сделал два шага за ней — взбираясь на кучу камней и тел. Внизу, в долине за лагерем Ракузан, собиралось войско. 

Всадники неслись, опустив копья, огибая лагерь с двух сторон, и флаги бились на ветру — Аомине выхватил взглядом черно-красные Тоо, оранжево-белые — Шутоку, и незнакомые ему бело-красно-черные. Еще совсем немного — и они сомнут фланги Ракузан. Войска генерала Хаямы оказывались зажаты между стенами крепости и стремительным потоком кавалерии. Если они не успеют укрыться за укреплениями лагеря, их просто растопчут.

— Ты тоже видишь это? — спросил Кисе. 

Аомине кивнул, опустив меч, и поднял глаза к небу. Кто бы там его ни услышал, спасибо ему.


	5. После победы

— Воистину, это чудо. И вам удалось совершить это чудо, князь Касамацу.

Имаеши по-лисьи улыбался, восседая рядом с императрицей, и будто не замечал тяжелого взгляда, которым буравил его Касамацу.

— Нам помогли боги.

— Я молил их о том, чтобы мы успели. К счастью, благородные мужи, готовые защищать государыню и наследника, не медлили.

“Благородные мужи” закивали; князь Мидорима очень сдержанно, а Кагами, наследник клана Сейрин — того самого, чьи знамена Аомине не узнал, — небрежно, будто у него чудеса случались каждый день.

Аомине он сразу не понравился. 

Касамацу учтиво поклонился, но взгляд его мягче не стал. По тому, как ходили его желваки, и дурак бы догадался — неудавшуюся измену Имаеши он не простил. 

— Ваш князь очень… противоречивый, — тихо сказал Кисе, склонившись к Аомине. — Касамацу разрывается между яростью и благодарностью.

— Наш князь — натура очень цельная, — возразил Аомине. У него к Имаеши был свой счет — и своя благодарность. За Кисе и за битву. — Когда-нибудь его за это отравят. 

— Негоже так говорить о князе, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Долгих ему лет. И побольше врагов.

— Вот уж в чем недостатка не будет. — Веселость Кисе передалась Аомине, и торжественный обед в честь победы сразу стал раздражать гораздо меньше. Аомине всегда уставал от скучных церемоний.

Пировать пришлось в шатре, специально установленном по такому случаю. В полуразрушенном замке не нашлось бы пригодных покоев, да и стены там пропахли гарью. Слишком многих они похоронили.

Императрица в нарядном, истинно царском кимоно, сидела на возвышении, с отстраненным спокойствием взирая на собравшихся князей и генералов. За ее спиной была Аояма — откинутый полог шатра позволял видеть еще дымящиеся кое-где развалины и суетящихся на стенах воинов. Отсюда они были похожи на муравьев.

Аояма так и осталась неприступной. 

— Князь Мидорима, — императрица чуть улыбнулась. — Видеть вас здесь — большое счастье. Клан Шутоку отправляется от нанесенных ран, и я верю, что вы вернете ему то, что отняли… наши враги.

Она прямо сейчас предлагала Мидориме союз? Аомине с интересом и почти восхищением взглянул на нежное лицо императрицы — редкая женщина решится сама ковать сталь для своих мечей. Кажется, она и не заметила, что находилась на краю гибели все последние дни.

Мидорима — молодой, узколицый, подслеповато щуривший глаза — немедленно поклонился. Этот примет союз, не торгуясь. Клан Шутоку жил местью.

И этот прищур — он был обманчив, Аомине знал. Мидорима был лучшим лучником из живших сейчас на землях Империи. Сто стрел — сто попаданий, таким он войдет в летописи.

А Аомине войдет первым воином.

— Мы вернем нашу славу, государыня. — Голос у Мидоримы был низким и строгим, как и он сам. — Очистим скверну, что пытается запятнать Солнце.

О да, Шутоку не меньше, чем прочим, нужно уничтожить Ракузан и их влияние на императора. Имаеши согласно кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на императрицу, и снова благостно улыбнулся.

Будь Аомине псом, от этой улыбки у него бы шерсть встала дыбом.

— Общая цель — залог нашего единства. — Имаеши почтительно склонил голову. Императрица кивнула, а Касамацу поморщился и схватил чашечку с сакэ, словно собрался запить им горечь. — И первая победа уже одержана, государыня с наследником спасены.

— Ракузан не отступит, — сказал Мидорима, нахмурившись. — Аояма разрушена, как и мои замки, а это далеко не вся их мощь. 

Аомине хотел было возразить, что победа ценна силой противника, которого удалось одолеть, но не успел. Наследник Сейрин пожал плечами и громогласно заявил:

— Аояму они так и не взяли, куда этим деревяшкам, — он махнул рукой в сторону, где стояли диковинными чудовищами остатки машин мастера Лю Вэя, — против мечей. Я клянусь, что клан Сейрин одолеет их даже в одиночку, если понадобится.

— Вы великий воин… — начал было Имаеши, но Аомине не стерпел.

— Я еще не видел побед вашего клана, зато слышу громкие слова про то, что они будут. 

Сидящие за столом застыли. Генералы Сейрин подобрались, один даже чуть привстал. Кажется, тот, за которого Тора отдал ненаглядную дочку. 

Имаеши тихонько вздохнул и раскрыл веер, не заметив негодующего и удивленного взгляда, который метнул в него Касамацу. “Да будь вы моим вассалом!..” — вспомнил, ухмыльнувшись, Аомине и вперил взгляд в Кагами. Брови у него были странными, особенно, когда он гневно сводил их у переносицы.

— Это не слова! Мы готовы сражаться…

— Господин Кагами. 

Человека, появившегося рядом с Кагами, Аомине до того не замечал, хотя, кажется, он был здесь. Не мог же он появиться из воздуха?!

Кисе рядом еле слышно охнул. Тоже, значит, не видел.

— Господин Кагами, мы докажем нашу правоту в битвах, — спокойно сказал человек, и Кагами, вдруг успокоившись, кивнул. Его советник — никем другим “невидимый” быть не мог — занял свое место за спиной господина. 

— В битвах, а не застольных спорах, — с вызовом бросил Кагами, и Аомине раздраженно сжал кулак. — Вы еще увидите наши победы.

— Наши общие победы, — примиряюще сказал Имаеши. — Государыня, ваше сердце должно радоваться при виде столь могучих воинов, готовых сражаться за благое дело.

— Главное, чтобы не друг с другом, — ответила императрица, и в ее голосе было предупреждение. Кисе вздохнул. — Господин Аомине, я доверю вам свою жизнь и под защитой первого меча империи отправлюсь хоть пешком к священной Фудзияме. Но наша победа нуждается в силе многих. 

— Государыня. — Аомине поклонился, не особо стараясь выглядеть виноватым. Выскочка из Сейрин слишком его раздражал.

— Я рад, Аомине, что вы вспомнили о долге. — Имаеши, прищурившись, обмахивался веером. — И рад, что вы снова выглядите… удовлетворенным. Не зря я послал к вам господина Кисе.

Хитрый лис все видит.

— Я получил удовольствие от схватки с господином Кисе. — Было бы глупо отрицать.

— Могу сказать то же, — учтиво поклонился Кисе. — Схватки с господином Аомине доставляют мне много радости. Я не теряю надежды его победить.

Это тоже привлекало в Кисе — настойчивость и неумение сдаваться. Хотя его чаяниям суждено навсегда остаться только чаяниями.

— Победить меня могу только я! — сказал Аомине, и Кисе, обернувшись к нему, с вызовом улыбнулся, но ответить не успел. 

Раздражение Касамацу все-таки выплеснулось наружу, как кипяток из треснувшего горшка.

— Неважно, кто может победить вас, когда речь идет о Ракузане! Вы с Кисе можете убивать друг друга сколько захотите, но после того, как выполните долг перед государыней и кланами! Ваши игры…

Касамацу замолк, переводя дух, и Имаеши не мог не воспользоваться моментом.

— Князь Касамацу как всегда прав, его уста роняют жемчужины истины… Аомине, а твои уста улыбаются не к месту. Слышишь, что говорит князь Касамацу о долге? 

Касамацу медленно заливался краской.

— Простите. — Аомине чуть склонил голову, искоса глянув на Кисе. Тот прикрывал веером лицо, изо всех сил скрывая разбиравший его смех.

Кагами из Сейрин открыто ухмылялся, и вот это раздражало. Нет, когда-нибудь Аомине проверит, насколько остер его меч. Просто для того, чтобы не вздумал более развлекаться за счет Аомине.

— Вы слишком любезны, князь Имаеши, — мрачно сказал Касамацу и обратился к Мидориме: — Надеюсь, наш союз окажется победным, несмотря на то, что кланы… такие разные.

— Я не вижу другого пути для нас всех. — Мидорима обвел взглядом собравшихся, остановив его на императрице. — И не вижу ничего, что бы могло нам помешать этот путь преодолеть. Я велел жрецам гадать в тот день, когда князь Имаеши прибыл ко мне с просьбой присоединиться к битве против Ракузан. Государыня, боги сулят нам тяжелые дни, но они на нашей стороне. Шутоку был послан добрый знак.

Императрица задумчиво кивнула.

— Мы принесем жертвы богам, чтобы они не переменили своей воли, — пообещала она, величественно глядя на князей и генералов. — Но боги склоняются к тем, кто помнит о долге и чести. И я не вижу перед собой человека, который бы о них позабыл. Пусть наша победа будет достойна наших стремлений, а мы — достойны победы.

— Государыня, — потрясенно сказал Мидорима, а Касамацу прижал руку к груди, будто давая молчаливую клятву.

Аомине уже не улыбался, смотрел, как приподнятый край ткани, укрывавшей шатер, бросает тень на прекрасное лицо императрицы. Легкий ветер не давал теням застыть, и они играли, придавая ей почти страшный вид.

Так могла бы выглядеть Аматэрасу, поссорившаяся с братом.

— Мы докажем, что достойны, — возвестил Кагами, стукнув кулаком по столешнице так, что посуда звякнула. — И проверим, помогут ли Ракузан их машины в чистом поле. Или в замках, которые мы осадим. Нет такой мощи, которую не одолеют наши кланы!

Ну, может быть, самую малость, на крошечную песчинку с морского побережья, Аомине он нравился.

 

**Эпилог**

Аомине равнодушно смотрел, как слуга наливает ему сакэ, и думал, что ничего не меняется: ему было одинаково скучно и при дворе, которым повелевали ставленники Ракузана, и при дворе, где заправляли победившие кланы.

Союз Четырех доказал, что нет колдовства в машинах Лю Вэя, а мощь клана Ракузан небезгранична. Остатки армий князя Небуи еще сражались, и сам князь был жив, но сейчас он огрызался раненым волком, окруженным охотниками и ловушками. 

А хитроумному Лю Вэю, которого разыскивали по всей империи, была обещана кара, которую мог выдумать лишь князь Имаеши: заморский мастер послужит снарядом для собственной машины. Аомине задумку счел недурной, и Кисе был с ним согласен. Он не любил машины мастера, предпочитая честный бой. 

А вот князь Имаеши предпочитал силу — любую. Сможет ли он удержаться от соблазна укрепить могущество Тоо чудовищными машинами? И останутся ли в стороне другие союзные кланы?

Кисе в этом сомневался, потому его люди получили приказ убить мастера, если только его встретят. Аомине нашел Кисе взглядом — тот сидел около Касамацу и князя Генты, напоминавшего одряхлевшего толстого медведя. Синие одежды клана Кайджо мягко переливались в неярком свете, заливавшем пиршественный зал. 

Кисе будто почувствовал его взгляд — повернул голову, чуть улыбнувшись. Сел прямее, со стуком сложил веер. У Аомине в груди стало горячо, как всегда, когда невидимая и неощутимая связь между ними вдруг становилась почти осязаемой, и, кажется, любой бы заметил пылающий между ними огонь, если бы удосужился присмотреться.

А сейчас Кисе звал. Всем телом, даже поворотом головы и гордо вздернутым подбородком. 

— Я оставлю вас, — хрипло пробормотал Аомине, выбираясь из-за стола, но пьяный сосед вроде бы и не заметил его неловкости. 

После душного зала голова кружилась, и Аомине вздохнул полной грудью, поджидая, пока Кисе раскланяется с князьями. Луна висела серебряным зеркалом прямо над крышами дворца, сейчас и без факелов было светло. Хотя в темноте тоже неплохо — попробуй угадать тень в тени, ответить на выпад ночи.

Аомине чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Кисе был где-то рядом, не показывался на глаза, но Аомине чувствовал его присутствие. 

Легкий ветер принес сухой сливовый лист из сада. Как отвергнуть такое изящное приглашение! Аомине вытащил меч, распустил шнур, оплетающий ножны с рукоятью, и поспешил вперед по усыпанной мелким речным песком дорожке.

Сад пурпурных слив, где днем прогуливались придворные, в этот час пустовал. Лунный свет, пробиваясь сквозь ветви, окутывал его паутиной. Аомине остановился в центре, на прогалине — нет нужды искать Кисе в игре теней. 

Шорох листьев раздался справа — Кисе предупреждал об атаке, и Аомине вскинул меч, принимая удар на ножны. Отпрыгнул назад, обнажая лезвие. Кисе закружил вокруг него осенним ветром. Удар в правое плечо — обманный, удар по левому бедру — Аомине успел подставить меч. И тут же повел лезвие вверх, и если бы Кисе не успел уйти в сторону, оно располосовало бы ему живот. 

Движение еще не достигло верхней точки, а Кисе уже нападал снова. С ним всегда было так, любое его защитное движение тут же перетекало в атаку. 

Удар, блок, удар, обманное движение, удар снова — Аомине пока позволял Кисе нападать, не отвечал, любуясь тем, как взлетают шелка его одежд, когда он поворачивается и заносит руку с длинным ножом.

Однако довольно одному любоваться, надо же и Кисе дать насладиться красотой. 

Аомине поднырнул под нож, ткнул ножнами вперед, метя в лицо — Кисе отшатнулся, и он, разворачиваясь, ударил по открывшемуся боку, но лезвие меча столкнулось с ножом. Широкий рукав мелькнул перед глазами, сбивая с толку, и Аомине пришлось выставить ножны наугад. Вовремя!

Каким бы непредсказуемым противником ни был Кисе, Аомине все же за это время сумел его узнать. 

Удар, удар, удар — пользуясь длиной своего оружия, Аомине потеснил Кисе к деревьям. Он бил быстро, мечом и ножнами, не давая опомниться и ответить. Кисе останавливал любой его удар — немногие в империи могли это сделать! — но сам не успевал перейти в нападение. 

В конце концов он оказался прижатым к старой узловатой сливе. 

Пожалуй, это можно записать как очередную победу. Аомине немного отступил назад и начал медленно поднимать меч. Схватка разгорячила, вскружила голову, но все же было то, чего она дать не могла. 

Аомине тронул кончиком меча тонкую ключицу, не оставляя следа, лишь давая почувствовать холод металла. Повел им вверх по шее, вдоль скулы. Вонзил меч в кору рядом с ухом, и Кисе улыбнулся, повел головой, прижимаясь щекой к лезвию.

О демоны ада, достойно ли это — ревновать к своему мечу?

— Развяжи… пояс, — попросил Аомине.

— Это будет слишком долго. — Кисе скользнул к нему, и ножи распороли пояс на Аомине. 

Вот же! 

— На себе! 

— Чуть позже, — сказал Кисе, и обещание в его голосе заставило Аомине поверить.

Ножи развели в стороны полы одежд, подставляя кожу прохладе осенней ночи. Кисе провел лезвием вдоль старого шрама на груди. Если бы он хотел смерти Аомине, сейчас тот бы не смог сопротивляться. 

— У тебя слишком много шрамов, которые оставил не я, — вздохнул Кисе. Он немного нажал на нож, и поверх шрама легла свежая царапина, кровь выступила бисером, черным в лунном свете. — Вот, теперь это мой. 

Кисе наклонил голову, слизывая кровь, и его прикосновение обожгло сильнее стали. Аомине судорожно вздохнул, запрокидывая голову, и Кисе послушно провел языком выше, по горлу, задержавшись на мгновение на подрагивающем кадыке. Ревность, цепким вьюнком проросшая между ребер, увяла — ревность Кисе сожгла ее, как солнце в засуху.

Утешительно было знать, что злое чувство они делят на двоих.

И другие чувства. Те, что заставляют их раз за разом скрещивать клинки, и те, которые толкают в объятия друг друга.

— Там дальше… — Кисе сглотнул. — Беседка Алых кленов.

Он махнул куда-то в темноту и взял Аомине за руку, переплетя пальцы. Надо было идти, в беседке наверняка будут циновки и, если повезет, забытые покрывала, там можно будет снять с Кисе мешающие одежды…

Кисе рвано дышал, прижавшись виском к его виску, и Аомине не находил в себе силы сдвинуться с места. Будто прирос, сам стал алым кленом.

— Пойдем. — Шепот пробежался по рукам Аомине холодным ветром, волоски встали дыбом, а Кисе потянул его за руку, все еще сжимавшую меч. — Не хочу прямо тут.

Кажется, у него тоже не было сил. Они брели по темным аллеям, то ли обнимая, то ли поддерживая, то ли увлекая друг друга вперед, и Аомине кусал губы от нетерпения. Желание бурлило, как всегда после схватки, когда ощущения будто усиливались десятикратно, и каждое прикосновение отдавалось внутри тяжелой, сладкой волной, каждый звук заставлял сердце биться чаще. 

В лунном сиянии Кисе казался не просто красивым. Если бы Аомине не знал его, не побеждал его, не делил с ним ложе, то решил бы, что его опутало любовными сетями божество кленовой рощи, скрывавшей беседку.

— Ты красивый, — зачем-то сказал Аомине, срывая с себя кимоно. Кисе, опускавший бамбуковый занавес — пусть другие желающие уединиться видят, что беседка занята, — обернулся, но в темноте невозможно было разглядеть выражение его лица.

— Аомине, — позвал он, скользнув на сырые от вечерней росы циновки, и тут же неловко ударился о его ногу. Пришлось схватить Кисе за талию и притянуть к груди, оберегая себя и его. Да и к чему разговоры?

Желание обращалось в жажду, хотелось гладить руками горячее тело Кисе, а не путающийся шелк, считать пальцами шрамы, пятнающие гладкость кожи. 

— Аомине, — повторил Кисе, помогая ему развязать пояс, накрывая его руки своими. — Ты заставляешь меня гореть.

И Аомине верил — столько страсти было в его голосе.

Кисе заставлял его верить.

Каждым поцелуем, несдержанным вздохом, легкостью, с которой он раздвигал ноги, позволяя Аомине навалиться всей тяжестью. Кисе чувствовал его, как никто больше, знал, когда Аомине хочет отдавать, когда — завоевывать или — как сейчас — жаждет получать целиком, безоговорочно, тело и душу. 

И Кисе соглашался быть его, впивался ногтями в спину, притягивая Аомине к себе, забывался и в этом безумном, жарком забытьи шептал что-то бессвязное, тыкаясь сухими губами в ухо Аомине.

Различить можно было лишь имя — никто не звал Аомине так, как Кисе. Каждый звук был звоном мечей в победной битве и шелестом речных волн на рассвете.

Аомине не мог говорить, только звериный рык вырвался из горла, когда Кисе сжал ставший каменным член. Это было почти больно и до невозможного хорошо. Аомине, подавившись стоном, торопливо облизал пальцы и провел между ягодиц, заставляя Кисе вздрогнуть и на мгновение сжаться. 

— Масла нет, — почти виновато сказал Аомине, поглаживая Кисе. Тот расслабился, даже шире расставил ноги, когда в него протиснулся первый палец. Слишком много раз они были вместе, чтобы такие мелочи могли помешать.

Однажды в походе Кисе неосторожно пролил целый горшочек розового масла, и пахли они потом так, что солдаты чуяли их за десяток шагов. Ленивым караульным тогда везло, а Аомине зарекся покупать у аптекарей слишком ароматные масла.

А Кисе смеялся. И сейчас улыбнулся, стараясь дышать ровнее и глубже.

— В следующий раз… я тебя… без масла.

Да хоть на камнях, как в той пещере с ледяным озером.

Аомине усмехнулся и тут же застонал, толкаясь в Кисе первый раз. Тот вскрикнул и тут же зажал рот ладонью, давя то ли стон, то ли недовольный возглас. 

— Я буду… — Аомине хотел пообещать быть осторожным, но не смог. Слова потерялись в удовольствии, нахлынувшем, как прибой на скалистый берег. Высокая волна подхватила Аомине, закружила, качая его вперед и назад, обволакивая звонкой тишиной — короткие стоны Кисе доносились как через толщу воды.

Аомине тряхнул головой, остановился, переводя дух, и Кисе выругался сквозь зубы. Он уже забыл о боли: сжал его бедрами, заставляя продолжить, обхватил рукой шею, целуя приоткрытые губы. 

— Ки-исе, — пробормотал Аомине, ловя чужое дыхание. От Кисе пахло сакэ, и это тоже пьянило, как и его тело, его стоны и разметавшиеся по покрывалу волосы.

— Давай же, — требовал Кисе и тянул Аомине к себе, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. — Давай же!

Водоворот снова увлек Аомине, закружил в безвременье: не было никого, кроме Кисе, и ничего, кроме страсти, толкавшей их друг к другу.

Так было всегда в их битвах и любви.

Аомине сдался первым — задрожал, подламывающиеся руки не могли его больше держать, и он упал на Кисе, придавливая к циновке всей своей тяжестью. Облегчение опустошило его, и ничего слаще этой пустоты не было и не будет в подлунном мире.

— Ты победил, — хрипло сказал он, не в силах даже скатиться с распростертого под ним Кисе. — Только… ты.

Он и сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Не про победу, точно. Другое — и Кисе, кажется, понял.

Вскрикнул, с силой сжимая Аомине ногами, крупно вздрогнул, забился под ним, и Аомине почувствовал себя вором, добычей которого стало чужое наслаждение.

Приятнейшее из чувств.

Они долго лежали рядом, Кисе даже закинул на него ногу и лениво шевелил пальцами, задевая щиколотку. Хотелось спать, но сон не шел, и Аомине думал.

— Что будет, когда кончится война? — спросил он, и Кисе подавился зевком.

— Новая война. Эта тебе наскучила?

— Она уже на излете, все равно что купаться в пересохшей речке вместо океана.

— Ракузан еще может преподнести неожиданности, — Кисе пнул его ногой, заставляя отодвинуться, а потом сел. — Кагами только-только осадил их столицу.

— Вот кстати... — сказал Аомине и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Кисе по пояснице. 

— Что? — Кисе нравилась ласка. Он не стал отодвигаться, сам потянулся, чтобы провести рукой по волосам Аомине.

— Кагами. Я хочу воевать с ним. Это должно быть весело.

Кисе не отвечал, и Аомине знал, почему. Потянул время, чувствуя, как закаменело под рукой его тело.

— Ты же пойдешь со мной?

Кисе все молчал, и тревога успела сжать сердце, пока он ответил.

— Попробуй только уйти без меня.

 

Серебряная луна таяла в рассветном небе, когда они вернулись во дворец — растрепанные и сонные, напугав редких слуг и дремавшего у моста пьяницу в роскошном наряде.

Наверное, он принял их за духов или демонов — вслед понеслись охранные заклинания, но пьяница путал слова, и получалась немыслимая чушь. Что-то про дороги, которые ведут зло путями, далекими от людей.

Дороги Аомине лежали среди людей. И рядом с Кисе.

Благородному мужу пристало наслаждаться войной и обществом друга.

И впервые в жизни Аомине война уступила первенство.


End file.
